Appelle moi papa
by Roza Kincaid
Summary: Bella apprend une terrible nouvelle. Elle l'aurait accepter plus vite si ce petit ange aux yeux verts n'était pas là. Elle a peur de le laisser seul. Mais il existe peut être un moyen... Ce même moyen qui a des yeux verts... lui aussi.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici une nouvelle fiction! Après la loufoque histoire bella Carlisle (à retrouver sur mon profil) voici un drame (oui oui j'en pleure moi même quand je l'écris) sur Bella et bon... un peu d'Edward quand même. **

**Je vous préviens, pour lire il vous faut:**

**-deux cartons de mouchoirs**

**-un conteneur (pour les mouchoirs :D)**

**Et je crois que c'est tout.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous!**

**Chapitre 1: Tout commence par une fin.**

On a dit un jour, l'homme nait, grandit, vieillit et meurt.

On estime l'âge moyen d'un être humain à 75 ans environ.

Une femme a environ 1,75 enfant dans sa vie.

Tout ça sont des banalités... malheureusement. Moi j'aurais aimé faire comme tout le monde. Je suis née, j'ai grandit, j'ai tout juste commençait de vieillir mais je vais mourir trop tôt comparé à l'estimation de la longueur de la vie d'un homme.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 26 ans. Je travaille dans une maison d'édition reconnue, je participe à beaucoup de manifestation littéraire. Depuis 6 ans maintenant je suis maman. D'une petite fille, elle s'appelle Kayla. Je l'ai eu toute seule.

J'avais 20 ans. J'étais en manque de tendresse et d'amour. Les hommes... j'ai jamais eu de chances. Ils se servent de moi à chaque fois. Déjà mon petit ami au lycée s'était foutu de moi.

J'étais timide à cette époque, très timide. J'avais eu ma première fois avec lui et ça s'était très mal passé. Le lendemain on était plus ensemble... c'était finalement mieux comme ça.

Enfin bref, le jour de mes 20 ans j'ai commencé à vouloir un enfant pour combler ce manque. Ça m'obsédait. Dès que je voyais des layettes, des enfants. Je devenais complétement hystérique. L'envie envahissait mon être. Alors un jour accompagné de ma meilleure amie, je suis allé à la banque de sperme, consulter les albums de profil des donneurs.

On avait passé des heures sur les tables mises à disposition. Passant par les grands bruns, type musclor, macho enfin bref... mais aussi les blonds, intelligents aux yeux bleus. Puis un profil m'avait interpellé.

_Grand,un peu musclé, yeux verts émeraudes, cheveux couleurs cuivre. Aime jouer du piano, la littérature. _

Ce sera l'inconnu numéro 2091554 qui sera le père de mon bébé. J'avais donc rencontré le médecin

_**Flash Back**_

**J'étais assise dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau du médecin. Il me regardait, me considérait du regard. Puis commença à me parler.**

_**-Mademoiselle Swan. Je vais vous expliquer comment nous allons procéder. Vous avez donc choisi les profils d'un de nos donneurs. Je vais vous donner un médicament qui stimulera votre production d'ovule. Une fois la production à son pic, je vous injecterais le sperme du donneur. On attendra quelques jours. Et alors nous saurons si vous êtes enceinte ou non.**_

_**-quelles sont les chances pour que je tombe enceinte à cet essai? **_**Demandais je.**

_**-Si l'on examine les conditions, vous avez de très bonnes chances que ça marche. Vous êtes relativement jeune, là où le pic de fécondation est quasiment le plus élevé. Ça explique aussi le nombre d'adolescentes qui tombe enceinte à 16 ans. Vous êtes en bonnes santé. Je pense que l'étonnement serait plutôt là si vous ne tombiez pas enceinte. Enfin ne vous stressez pas. **_**Me rassura-t-elle.**

**Je souriais. J'étais heureuse. Bien sûr j'avais peur que ça ne marche pas mais apparemment en bonne condition.**

_**Fin du flash back**_

Le médecin avait eu raison. J'avais pris mon traitement hormonal normalement. Rien de stressant, journée à flâner dans les rues de Seattle, spa, massage. Tout pour me déstresser.

Quelques jours plus tard j'étais retournée chez le médecin. J'avais été nauséeuse depuis 3 jours. C'était peut être un signe. J'avais eu droit à ma prise de sang et à une échographie quand le médecin m'a dit.

_**-Félicitations mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes enceinte.**_

Ça avait été magique. Pendant des semaines ensuite, j'avais cajolé mon ventre encore plat. J'avais déclaré ma grossesse à mon patron. Pour lui, c'était bien passer. Il était très heureux pour moi. Mes parents ça avait été autre chose. Mon père l'a très mal pris, ma mère le suivant toujours... Enfin j'avais été reclu de ma famille. Seule ma meilleure amie, Angela qui bossait avec moi m'avait soutenu.

Les 9 mois où j'avais porté mon bébé avaient été les plus merveilleux. Le sentir bouger... c'était des moments magiques. L'accouchement avait été un autre affaire. J'avais perdu les eaux en galère. J'étais allé à l'hopital, des heures de souffrance, péridurale trop tardive, je n'y avais pas eu le droit. La petite Kayla m'en avait fait bavé. Mais comment lui en vouloir quand ce petit amour vous regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus mais ils avaient déjà cette lueur verte. Au fond de moi, je me disais «_ Tu as les yeux de ton papa _».

Mais ma chérie... tu ne le verras jamais ton papa. Enfin ça c'est ce que je croyais...

_**Flash Back**_

**J'étais dans le cabinet du médecin. J'avais eu une douleur au ventre alors je l'avais consulté. J'avais eu droit à une batterie d'examens.**

**J'étais sur un lit d'hôpital. Une aiguille dans le bras. Kayla était chez Angela. J'étais donc à l'abri que ma fille me voit dans cet état. Je voulais pas paraître faible devant elle. À cet âge, vous êtes l'héroïne de votre enfant. Je veux qu'elle le croit encore. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par le médecin qui entra dans ma chambre.**

_**-Je suis désolé mademoiselle Swan, **_**me dit-il.**

**Il m'effrayait. Pourquoi était-il désolé! POURQUOI!**

_**-Pourquoi vous dîtes ça... j'ai peur.**_

_**-Je... les examens qui nous avons fait nous ont révélé que votre mal de ventre était bien plus qu'une simple douleur.**_

_**-Qu'est ce que j'ai?**_

_**-Je... vous... vous avez un cancer de l'intestin en début de stade 4. Il s'est déjà propagé à l'estomac d'où les brûlures et il est en train d'attaquer les tissus de votre foie. Il va surement se propager à la vessie dans les semaines à venir.**_

_**-On peut rien faire...?**_

_**-On peut faire une chimiothérapie mais le cancer est déjà bien trop étendu... ça ne ferait que vous fatiguez pour rien.**_

_**-Il me reste combien de temps à vivre?**_

_**-un an. Dans le meilleur des cas...**_

_**-Sinon...**_

_**-Je ne vous donne pas plus de 6 mois si on prend le pire des cas. Vous avez un cancer très avancé...**_

_**-Merci... d'avoir été sincère.**_

_**-Je vous le dois. Vous... je vais vous prescrire quelques anti douleurs adaptés et enfin si ça reprend vous aurez de quoi les soulager.**_

**Je me rhabillais et il me donna mon ordonnance. Je repartis... les larmes coulaient toutes seules. J'avais un cancer... Kayla allait se retrouver toute seule sur terre, sans personne de sa famille pour veiller sur elle... **

**Je retournais à la maison. Angela était là mais Kayla non... elle devait dormir. Elle se précipita vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. Les larmes coulèrent à souhait.**

_**-Bella... chut calme toi, alors qu'a dit le médecin? **_**Me demanda-t-elle.**

_**-Je... Angela je vais mourir!**_

_**-Pourquoi!**_

_**-J'ai un cancer... aux intestins... j'en suis au stade 4. Le médecin... il a dit que j'avais 1 an à vivre dans le meilleur des cas... 6 mois dans le pire. Angela, je veux pas laisser Kayla toute seule, je veux pas mourir!**_

_**-Maman? C'est quoi Mourir?**_

_**-Oh ma chérie.**_

_**-Maman Pourquoi tu pleures?**_

_**-Tu dois lui dire Bella... elle a droit de savoir. Je vous laisse.**_

**Angela partit doucement me laissant seule avec ma fille pleine de questions.**

_**-Alors maman?**_** Me demandait ma fille.**

_**-Mourir, c'est quand une personne s'en va dans le ciel ma chérie.**_

_**-Et tu vas aller dans le ciel toi aussi?**_

_**-Oui chérie... tu sais, je suis allé voir le docteur aujourd'hui. Il m'a examiné et il m'a trouvé une maladie. Ça s'appelle le cancer. C'est un vilain microbe qui attaque tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre. Le médecin m'a dit que le microbe est très fort, qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup de mal dans mon ventre.**_

_**-Et tu vas aller dans le ciel?**_

_**-Oui bientôt.**_

_**-Et moi, je vais aller où?**_

_**-Je sais pas chérie... mais maman va bien chercher et tu auras une nouvelle maison avec des gens très gentils qui s'occuperont de toi à ma place.**_

_**-Je peux venir avec toi dans le ciel?**_

_**-Je ne veux pas ma chérie. Parce que les gens qui sont dans le ciel ils ne peuvent plus revenir...**_

_**-Alors tu reviendras plus? Je te verrais plus jamais?**_

_**-Non chérie...**_

**Des grosses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Mes larmes revenaient aussi. Elle se jeta dans mes bras. **

_**-Maman! Je veux pas que t'aille au ciel! Je veux pas que t'aille au ciel!**_

_**-Je suis désolé mon amour... je veux pas te laisser toute seule non plus. Je veux pas aller au ciel mais j'ai pas le choix...**_

_**-Je viendrais te rejoindre au ciel maman... je te laisserai pas toute seule...**_

_**-Nan mon ange, promet moi que tu resteras ici. Quand je serais au ciel mon ange, il faudra que tu penses très fort à moi. Parce que comme ça, y'aura toujours un bout de moi dans ton coeur.**_

_**-Je veux pas être toute seule... **_

_**-Tata Angela sera avec toi ma chérie.**_

_**-Mais je veux que tu restes.**_

_**-Si seulement c'était si simple mon amour... je te jure que je choisirais cette option.**_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Cette nuit là j'avais dormi avec elle. Elle ne voulait plus me lâcher. Elle voulait rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille au ciel comme elle avait dit. Je travaillais à la maison désormais. Les douleurs au ventre étaient violentes mais les médicaments du médecin agissaient bien. Je savais que plus les tissus seraient touchés, plus ma fin était proche.

Je roulais à toute vitesse jusqu'à chez Angela. Kayla était à l'école. Je me garais et entrais en trombe chez elle.

-_J'ai trouvé! _Criais je

_-Quoi?_

_-Je sais où Kayla ira quand je serais morte._

_-Arrête de dire que tu vas mourir..._

_-C'est la vérité Angela... chaque jour, je me rapproche de l'échéance._

_-Je sais... Alors?_

_-J'ai eu la fille de la clinique de don. Là où j'ai choisi le père de Kayla._

_-Et?_

_-J'ai le nom et le numéro de téléphone du donneur._

_-C'est légal ça?_

_-Non pas franchement... je l'ai un peu soudoyé... enfin j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais._

_-Et t'a appelé?_

_-Non, je vais le faire maintenant._

Je m'assis sur le divan et prends mon portable. Je compose le numéro et attend. Ça décroche, ma main livide tremblait.

_-Edward Cullen à l'appareil._

_-Bonjour..._

_-Bonjour._

_-Excusez moi de vous déranger, je... la situation est assez compliquée je dois avouer. Il y a 5 ans et demi, je... enfin j'ai eu recours au don de sperme pour avoir ma fille et... enfin il se trouve que c'est vous son père... Enfin bref... je... j'ai un cancer au stade 4 et je vais mourir... j'ai peur de laisser ma fille toute seule et... enfin je voulais savoir si vous voudriez bien me rencontrer qu'on puisse... parler et... enfin décider ce qui est le mieux pour elle après... ma disparition._

_-Je pense que vous faites erreurs mademoiselle._

_-Vous êtes bien Edward Cullen?_

_-Oui. Mais vous devez faire erreur._

_-C'est bon j'ai compris, je confierais ma fille à quelqu'un d'autre._

_-Attendez! Euh... où résidez vous?_

_-Seattle._

_-J'y suis aussi. Je... vous êtes libres maintenant? J'ai deux heures avant un nouveau rendez vous, on pourrait... se rencontrer comme vous le souhaitiez._

_-Je... d'accord. Dans 5 minutes au bar de Queen Anne?_

_-Très bien, à tout de suite._

_-A tout de suite._

Je raccrochais, Angela devant moi, impatiente de savoir la suite.

-_Il a accepté de me rencontrer dans 5 minutes._

_-C'est génial ça!_

_-Tu pourrais aller chercher Kayla à l'école?_

_-Oui bien sûr!_

_-Et ne lui dit pas pour Edward._

_-promis._

Je l'embrassais sur la joue, pris mes affaires et partis à mon rendez vous. J'arrivais sur Queen Anne. Je garais ma voiture et allais au café du rendez vous. Finalement je ne savais pas qui je cherchais. Je bousculais par inadvertance une personne. Je relevais la tête. Ses yeux... ma fille avait les mêmes.

-_Vous devez être Edward...?_

_-Euh oui. Comment m'avez vous reconnu?_

_-Ses yeux... ma fille a exactement les mêmes._

_-Oh... c'est vrai?_

_-Oui... et je comprends mieux ses reflets cuivre dans ses cheveux aussi. Euh... désolé, on devrait peut être s'asseoir._

_-Oui vous avez raison._

Nous nous asseyons à une table et je posais mes affaires, un long moment de silence interrompu par la serveuse. Nous commandions un café chacun. Le silence continua quand il prit la parole.

_-Vous êtes sûr que votre fille est de moi?_

_-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit... et quand je vous vois... je ne peux pas en douter. Elle vous ressemble tellement..._

_-Vous avez une photo?_

_-Oui... _je cherchais dans mon sac_ voilà. J'en ai toujours une sur moi._

Je la lui tendis et il la scruta. Ses yeux brillèrent en la voyant.

_-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?_

_-Kayla. Il va avoir 6 ans bientôt. J'espère être encore là pour les fêter avec elle..._

_-Expliquez moi ce qui vous a poussé à me contacter._

_-A 20 ans j'ai pris la décision d'avoir un enfant mais aucun homme n'était prèt pour ça alors... j'ai eu recours à la banque de sperme. Tout s'est bien passé, la grossesse, l'accouchement... Kayla a bien évolué. Il y a 5 semaines, on m'a diagnostiqué un cancer des intestins. Il s'est propagé et aujourd'hui en plus des intestins, mon estomac, mon foie, mes ovaires sont atteint. Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est trop tard maintenant. Alors... chaque jour je dois accepter que ma fin est proche... ça ne me ferait rien si Kayla n'était pas là... mais elle est là. J'ai tellement peur de la savoir seule au monde, _ dis je en pleurant, _C'est pour ça que je voulais vous contacter. Si elle perds sa maman... je veux qu'il ait son papa... Je veux pas qu'on l'envoie dans une famille d'accueil..._

_-Chut calmez vous... ça va aller. Je... ça va paraître méfiant mais on pourrait faire... un test de paternité. Je vous fais confiance mais... enfin je suppose que vous comprenez._

_-Oui c'est normal. Je veux pas non plus confié ma fille à n'importe qui._

Nous finissions notre café et avions décidé de faire le test à l'hôpital. Pour des raisons médicales, cet hôpital avait des éléments ADN de ma fille. Il suffisait d'une prise de sang à Edward. On attendait dans la salle. J'en profitais pour lui parler encore.

_-Vous allez me prendre pour une picsou mais... Vous pourriez m'en dire plus sur votre vie._

_-Je suis avocat. J'ai mon propre cabinet, je gagne bien ma vie. Je vis dans un grand appartement. J'ai un frère et une sœur. Mes parents habitent dans la région. Je gagne de l'argent suffisamment..._

_-Et.. enfin si le test nous confirme que vous êtes le père de ma fille... vous... vous accepteriez de vous occuper d'elle?_

_-Je lui dois bien ça non? Et puis comme vous l'avez dit... si elle n'a plus sa maman... faut qu'elle ait son papa._

_-Merci..._

_-Je le fais aussi pour vous._

_-Oh..._

Le médecin revint dans la salle et nous tendit une feuille. Il repartit nous laissant découvrir le résultat seul. Edward ouvrit la feuille et parcourut le papier. Je n'y comprenais rien.

_-Alors?_me hasardais-je.

_-Je suis bien le père de votre fille._

_-Je suis sacrément soulagé!_

_-Bizarrement moi aussi... Je... j'aimerais la connaître._

_-Bien sûr. Elle... elle va bientôt finir l'école. On peut aller la chercher si vous voulez. Je vais juste prévenir mon amie qu'elle n'est pas à se déplacer._

_-Je... oui d'accord. Allons y._

Nous nous dirigions vers l'école de Kayla. J'étais soulagée, Kayla ne serait pas seule après... mais comment allait elle réagir en découvrant son papa. Elle qui m'avait toujours demander comment était son papa.

**Et voici le premier chapitre! Pas trop de larmes? Bon alors la suite très prochainement :) **

→ **la suite de « L'amour n'a pas d'âge est pour bientôt ». Je sais je traine mais pas le temps en ce moment! La fac reprend, plus mes engagements à côté ben... à qui je dois m'adresser pour des journées plus longues? Lol.**

**Oubliez pas la review :)**


	2. Note de l'auteur

Coucou à tous!

Désolé ce n'est toujours pas un nouveau chapitre malheureusement.

Je me rends compte que ça fait trop longtemps que je vous fais poiroter et je m'en excuse.

Je vous explique, j'ai été très malade ces derniers mois, ce qui malgré le repos, ne m'a pas aidé à écrire la suite des mes fictions. Du coup je suis très en retard et Ô grand malheur complétement à sec niveau inspiration. J'essaie de vous écrire des chapitres qui valent le coup mais c'est compliqué.

De plus rajouter à ça beaucoup d'examen et de travail. Je mène une expérience psychologique dans le cadre de mes études qui me prend énormément de temps et qui n'arrange pas forcément ma santé. Et de front je m'occupe d'une opération au profit d'une œuvre caritative. (je vous encourage à vous en tenir au courant ^^, si vous me suivez sur Twitter j'en parle souvent)

Que rajouter de plus? Je peux à peu près prédire dans quel ordre arriveront les chapitres des différentes fictions.

**-L'amour n'a pas d'âge, Chapitre 27**

**-Promises never die, Chapitre 2**

**-Appelle moi papa, Chapitre 2**

_PS: à titre informatif je précise qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour « Là où tout a commencé », « The Wedding of Lucius Vladescu & Antanasia Dragomir », « la fin du rêve » et « 16 ans et enceinte ». Ce sont des One Shot. Le principe est dans le titre: un seul chapitre._

Merci à tous et à votre patience durement mise à l'épreuve.

Bisous


	3. Chapitre 2

**Petite précision, dans le chapitre précédent j'avais écrit que Bella avait les intestins, l'estomac, le foie et les ovaires de toucher. Dans le chapitre qui suit, j'ai décidé de pas lui condamner l'estomac. Donc à noter pour la suite.**

**Je suis désolé pour cette très longue attente, j'ai eu des priorités comme les études entre autre, j'ai eu une année super difficile et c'est pas encore gagné.**

**Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Peut être serez vous surpris de l'incroyable destin de Bella.**

**POV Edward**

Nous attendions devant l'école de Kayla. Je me sentais à la fois impatient et très stressé. Comment vous sentiriez vous si dans la même journée vous appreniez que vous êtes papa et en plus que vous alliez rencontrer votre enfant? J'ai toujours été impressionné par les enfants. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'ils me font peur. J'ai toujours pensé que les parents étaient courageux. Faut en vouloir pour s'occuper de gosses qui peuvent être aussi désagréable qu'une crise d'épilepsie.

La sonnerie de l'école se fit entendre. Des centaines d'enfants courent vers leurs parents. Vous me croyez si je vous dis que je me retrouve devant mon pire cauchemar?

Bella tend la tête pour, je suppose, essayer d'apercevoir sa fille. Enfin... notre fille.

Soudain elle court vers la grille vers une petite fille qui regardait ses chaussures, les genoux ensanglantés, les joues baignées de larmes.

Et vous savez ce que je ressens quand je vois cette petite fille qui a l'air si adorable dans cet état. Parce que je peux vous assurer qu'elle a pas du se faire ça toute seule. J'ai envie de tabasser les gosses qui lui ont fait ça. C'est comme si soudainement mon instinct paternel se serait réveillé. J'en voulais aux responsables de son état. J'avais une certaine fureur face à ça.

Je m'approchais de Bella qui essayait de calmer Kayla.

-_Tu peux veiller sur elle s'il te plait? _Me demandait-elle._ Je vais parler à sa maitresse._

-_Oui, vas y._

Elle me sourit et partit vers les enseignantes. Kayla me regardait avec ses jolis yeux verts. En effet ils ressemblaient aux miens comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Instinctivement, j'essuyais les larmes qui perlaient sur ces joues. Et elle, sans que je m'y attende, elle se logea dans mes bras. Elle voulait un calin. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et lui murmurais des paroles réconfortantes.

-_J'ai mal_, dit elle d'une voix tentée de larmes et de douleur.

-_Viens on va s'asseoir je vais te nettoyer tout ça._

Elle me suivit. Nous nous asseyons sur les marches en face de l'entrée de l'école et je nettoyais ses plaies avec un mouchoir imbibé d'eau. De ma courte expérience de médecine, et je dois avouer le nombre de fois où j'avais fait le cascadeur dans mon enfance et que mon père médecin me soignait, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait besoin de plus qu'une désinfection et un pansement. Un de ses genoux était bien entaillé et je me doutais que quelques points de suture allaient être nécessaire.

Bella revient vers nous.

-_Ses genoux sont sacrément amochés,_ me dit elle.

-_Elle va avoir besoin de points de suture._

-_Oh non... j'avais pas prévu d'aller à l'hôpital..._

-_On... on peut aller chez mes parents si tu veux. Mon père est médecin, il peut la soigner là bas._

_-C'est vrai? Ce serait gentil, merci beaucoup._

En guise de réponse je lui souris et nous nous dirigions vers nos voitures. Je conduis jusqu'à la villa de mes parents et Bella me suivait. Comment j'allais présenter ça à mes parents. « _Ouais c'est une amie, sa fille est tombé. Tu peux la soigner?_ ». Non ça pu le mensonge à 30 miles à la ronde. Je crois que j'ai pas le choix... je vais devoir tout leur dire. Je dois consulter Bella d'abord. Elle a aussi son mot à dire.

On y arrivait. Je descendais de ma voiture et attendais les filles.

_-T'es sûr qu'on dérange pas? _Me demanda Bella, soucieuse.

_-Non je te rassure et puis on peut pas laisser Kayla comme ça_.

Elle sourit et nous nous dirigions vers la porte. J'entrais.

-_Edward c'est toi mon poussin? _Cria ma mère de la cuisine.

Merci maman... tu viens de me ridiculiser devant ma fille et sa mère! Bella étouffe un rire. Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais...

-_Oui, papa est là?_

_-Attend je me sèche les mains j'arrive._

Elle arrive dans le couloir, le torchon à la main et quand elle vit Bella et Kayla, elle se stoppa.

-_Bonjour_, dit ma mère. _Tu ne fais pas les présentations Edward?_

-_Excuse moi, Maman je te présente Bella et sa fille Kayla. Bella, je te présente ma mère, Esmé._

_-Ravie de vous rencontrer, _dit poliment Bella. _Kayla chérie tu dis bonjour?_

-_Bonjour madame_. Dit ma fille de sa petite voix.

Ma mère souriait. Elle adore les enfants. Et il faut avouer que Kayla est adorable. Nous entrions plus dans la maison et mon père nous rejoignit.

-_Tu voulais me voir fils?_

_-Kayla est tombé à l'école et je pense qu'elle a besoin de points de suture._

_-Voyons ça. Bonjour mademoiselle. Oh dis donc, tu viens avec moi ma jolie, on va te soigner._

_-maman..._

_-Je reste avec toi ma puce, c'est promis._

Mon père, Bella et Kayla partirent dans le bureau de mon père pendant que ma mère me regardait d'un air suspicieux.

-_Edward tu es mon fils, ça fait 29 ans que je te connais. Tu ne sais pas mentir, tu es incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit à personne parce que tu tiens de ton père. Qui est cette jeune femme et cette petite fille?_

_-Maman, je te jure que..._

_-Ne me mens pas, dit ma mère en me coupant. Je sais pas ce que tu me caches mais... je sens que c'est important. Écoute je..._

Et à ce moment là, mon père arriva en courant, l'air complétement paniqué et précipité.

-_Edward, démarre ta voiture, ton amie est inconsciente!_

Bella! Je courus dans le bureau de mon père et la pris dans mes bras. Kayla pleurait à côté d'elle. Je tentais de la rassurer autant que possible.

-_Kayla, suis moi mon ange._

Elle me suivit sans hésitation. J'installais Bella dans ma voiture avec Kayla. Mes parents nous suivaient en voiture. Arrivé à l'hôpital elle fut tout de suite prise en charge. Je ne savais pas quoi peut être appelé son amie... je regardais dans son sac et trouvais le numéro d'une certaine Angela.

-_[Allô?]_

_-Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen. Je... Bella est à l'hôpital, elle était inconsciente._

_-[Oh mon dieu! J'arrive tout de suite. Kayla est avec vous?]_

-_Oui, elle est là._

_**-**[J'arrive, merci de m'avoir prévenu]_

Et elle raccrochait. Kayla s'était agrippé à ma jambe.

_-Papa j'ai peur!_

_-Tu... Comment tu m'as appelé?_

_-Papa..._

Mon dieu cette gamine était plus maline qu'elle en avait l'air. On ne lui en avait pas encore parlé qu'elle savait déjà.

_-Viens là mon cœur. On va attendre les médecins._

Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais contre moi. Mes parents étaient à la cafétéria du complexe.

_-Je sais que t'es mon papa... Maman elle t'a cherché longtemps. Elle veut pas que je sois toute seule quand elle ira au ciel._

_-Tu ne seras pas seule ma poupée. Je serais là moi._

_-Je veux pas que maman aille au ciel..._

_-Moi non plus je veux pas._

Elle se blottit plus contre moi. Un médecin vint vers moi.

-_Bonjour, vous êtes le compagnon de mademoiselle Swan?_

_-Oui?_

_-Vous saviez qu'elle était atteinte d'un cancer?_

_-Oui, on en a parlé. Elle va bien?_

_-Elle a eu une réaction avec un de ces anti-douleurs. Je crois que la maladie prend du terrain..._

J'étais bouleversé. Vous savez cette sensation qu'on vous tient les entrailles et qu'on les tord tellement que vous n'êtes pas sûr de vous en sortir? Et bien c'est ce que je ressens à ce moment là. Je connais Bella depuis quelques heures. Je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle. Je sais qu'elle a un cancer avancé, qu'on a une petite fille ensemble. Mais c'est tout. Et pourtant j'éprouve une profonde affection pour elle.

-_Nous pouvons la voir?_

_-Bien sûr, elle commençait à se réveiller peu de temps après son arrivé._

Je redressais Kayla sur ma hanche et nous allions voir Bella dans la chambre. Elle était allongée dans son lit et semblait quelque peu tétanisé. Je me rappelais qu'elle n'aimait pas l'hôpital. On s'approchait d'elle. Elle se calma instantanément en nous voyant.

_-Je suis désolé pour la frayeur... j'ai pas mal comme ça d'habitude..._

_-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?_

_-Que veux tu que je fasse? Je dois vivre avec..._

Je posais Kayla qui s'était endormi dans le fauteuil et m'approchais de Bella. Sans réfléchir je la pris dans mes bras pour espérer la réconforter un peu. Même si elle sait qu'elle est condamné, je dois lui offrir un peu de bonheur.

-_J'ai peur Edward... chaque jour. Chaque jour je sais que ça peut être le dernier que je passe avec Kayla..._

_-N'aie pas peur, je serais toujours là._

Je sentais ses larmes couler. Je ne dis rien, je restais là à la réconforter. Qu'est ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire de toute manière?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et mon père apparut.

_-Edward? On peut te parler s'il te plait?_

_-Oui j'arrive._

Je reposais Bella sur son oreiller et veillais à ce que Kayla ne manque de rien avant de rejoindre mes parents. Je sens que j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

**Honte à moi pour ce si long temps pour poster. Vous me pardonnez j'espère.**

**En espérant vous avoir combler avec ce chapitre, le prochain arrive bientôt!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Nouveau Chapitre! Rapide n'est ce pas? C'est surtout l'inspiration qui revient enfin! **

**Plein d'idées enfin!**

**Dans les reviews beaucoup ont souligné le méga temps d'attente. Je me plis encore en excuse et je pense que vous méritez des explications. Tout d'abord l'année du point de vue scolaire a été un vrai marathon. Suite à des soucis j'ai eu jusqu'à 35h de cours par semaine et autant de travail à côté pendant au moins 6 mois. J'avais le temps de rien. De plus je suis tombé malade en décembre et ça m'a beaucoup affecté. Je suis guéri depuis seulement un mois ou deux. Vous comprendrez que ça n'aide pas.**

**Bref je m'excuse encore parce que le pire c'est que je suis la première à râler quand les suites n'arrivent pas ^^.**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont laisser des reviews. J'ai été super étonné parce que je sais que le premier chapitre a été posté il y a longtemps. Vos encouragements font chaud au cœur. Ça aide beaucoup pour avancer alors merci infiniment.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, Bonne lecture à tous!**

**POV Edward:**

Mes parents me regardaient d'un air suspicieux. J'allais pas pouvoir les éviter longtemps. La discussion, l'explication s'imposait. C'est dans ces moments là que j'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 5 ans et d'être pris sur le fait d'une connerie.

_-Je pense que tu nous dois de sérieuses explications jeune homme, _me dit ma mère.

_-Vous savez jusqu'à où? _Me risquais-je à demander, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

_-Visiblement il y a quelque chose avec cette jeune femme,_ suggéra mon père.

Bon allez... un... deux … trois on s'y jette.

-B_en ça se peut en effet..._

_-Edward Anthony Cullen, tu as intérêt à me dire TOUT DE SUITE ce qu'il se passe._

Ma mère pouvait être infiniment aimante mais quand elle était en colère, la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire c'était de partir à l'autre bout du monde pour l'éviter. L'air suspicieux de mon père n'arrangeait rien. Présentement j'avais réellement 5 ans.

Je leur devais une explication. Vraiment. De plus ils pourraient nous aider ou... je sais pas. Allez courage Edward, t'as fait pire!

-_Il y a 6 ans on avait fait un pari avec Emmett. Et... on est allé faire un don de sperme à l'hosto. Et je pensais pas qu'on me choisirait d'accord? Mais Bella l'a fait. Kayla est ma fille biologiquement parlant. Bella a cherché à me contacter parce qu'elle est très malade. Elle a un cancer. Elle va mourir. Elle voulait juste que Kayla ne soit pas placé dans une famille d'accueil après sa mort. Elle voulait qu'elle ait son père. Vous pouvez comprendre ça?_

-_Mon fils a fait quoi!_ Hurla ma mère.

Il est pas possible de la chouter avant qu'elle m'arrache la tête et la serve au prochain repas de famille?

_-C'était un pari idiot qu'on avait fait pendant une soirée... on a pas réfléchi! On avait 23 ans et on voulait s'amuser..._

_-Je ne pense que le mot amuser soit le plus approprié Edward... Et puis tu comptes faire quoi de cet enfant? Tu es encore toi même un enfant dans ta tête._

_-Papa, j'ai 29 ans._

Oui il m'arrive de retomber en enfance quand je vois mon meilleur ami... ou quand j'ai besoin de ma mère.

-_L'âge ne veut rien dire. Tu peux être tellement sérieux mais aussi tellement imprudent! Il vaudrait surement mieux que cette petite fille aille en foyer quand ton amie quittera ce monde. _Me dit mon père

-_Pardonnez moi l'expression mais vous pouvez toujours courir. Kayla est ma fille, j'ai promis. Je lui ai promis que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Elle me fait confiance! Si vous croyez que je vais la laisser c'est pas la peine d'espérer. Je vais m'occuper d'elle! Je vais soutenir Bella parce qu'elle en a besoin. Elle est effrayée! Mais qui ne le serait pas alors qu'il sait qu'il va mourir hein!_

_-Là n'est pas la question... _tenta de me calmer ma mère.

-_Si c'est exactement ce que vous me demandez de faire! Vous voulez que je les abandonne! J'ai pas le droit de les abandonner! J'ai pas LE DROIT! J'ai pas le droit de dire à Bella que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. J'ai pas le droit de trahir la promesse que j'ai faite à ma fille! _Dis-je presque au bord des larmes.

Tout ce que je disais je le pensais. Je le sentais jusque dans mes tripes. Ce matin encore je ne savais pas ce qu'était de tenir une promesse face à son enfant. Maintenant je sais. Je ne peux pas trahir Kayla. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que son père était un crétin sans cœur qui l'a abandonné au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin!

Mes parents baissèrent les yeux. J'avais touché le point sensible. Surtout chez mon père. Lui qui avait toujours été là pour moi et ma sœur. Il savait très bien de quel sentiment je parlais.

Sans un mot ils partirent de l'hôpital. J'essuyais une larme perdue sur ma joue et repartis dans la chambre. Kayla avait rejoint les bras de Bella. Je m'approchais d'elle et les serrais dans mes bras. J'avais des personnes sous ma responsabilité. Bella se reposa contre moi et se nichait dans mes bras.

Elle était si forte. Elle faisait face malgré cette condamnation. Elle méritait juste d'être aimée jusqu'au bout... Je sentais cette chaleur au fond de moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de devenir. Je ne pleurais jamais. Je n'avais jamais de sentiments pour personne à part ma famille. J'étais un putain d'avocat avec un bâton dans le cul qui ne bougeait le petit doigt que si on pouvait payer les honoraires que je demandais. J'étais riche, arrogant, chiant comme la pluie.

Moi et les femmes... c'était des relations les plus courtes possibles et avec le moins d'informations échangées.

Sans parler de ma petite personne en présence d'enfant.

6 semaines plus tard

6 semaines étaient passée déjà. Bella était toujours mal en point. Alors je lui avais proposé de venir chez moi avec Kayla. Je lui avais aménagé une chambre. Je me souviens encore quand elle a découvert la chambre. Elle était si heureuse. Pendant quelques minutes, elle oubliait la fatalité qui s'abattait sur elle.

Notre relation avec Bella avait aussi évolué. Nous étions devenu complice. On se comportait en parents soudés avec Kayla et... en couple soudé aussi. Parce que oui, j'avais osé lui avouer que je pensais avoir des sentiments pour elle. J'ai alors appris qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis la première fois où elle avait vu mes yeux – les yeux de Kayla.

Alors la dimension de la perdre est plus grande et plus douloureuse maintenant.

En ce moment nous étions dans notre lit dans la chambre, à regarder le plafond. Bella souffrait de douleurs plus violentes ces quelques jours. Elle avait aussi perdu beaucoup de poids à cause de sa maladie.

-_Tu peux me promettre quelque chose?_ Demanda-t-elle.

-_Tout ce que tu voudras._

_-Fait tout pour que Kayla ne se fasse pas boucler les cheveux pour son bal de promo. Je l'ai fait on aurait dit un caniche._

-T_u lui feras sa coiffure alors._

_-Non... je ne serais plus là..._

_-Non tu seras toujours là. Je te le promet._

Elle se releva sur le lit et me regarda.

_-Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir._

_-Bella... je veux croire que tu peux rester avec nous..._

_-Mais c'est impossible..._

_-j'ai peur._

Oui je l'admet j'ai peur. Peur de perdre la femme de ma vie. Peur de me retrouver seul avec Kayla, tous les deux atrophiés...

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça.

_-Je croyais... que tu savais ce que ça impliquait Edward..._

_-Mais tout a changé quand je t'ai aimé Bella. J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je viens tout juste de trouver la femme de ma vie et que je vais devoir la laisser partir. Désolé Bella tu peux pas me demander ça. Je t'aime! Je t'aime et ça me tue de savoir que tu vas nous laisser._

_-Je suis désolé de te faire autant de mal..._

_-Je sais pas comment, mais je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver... tu ne me quitteras pas cette année._

Elle se blottit contre moi et nous nous rallongions. Elle s'endormit rapidement mais moi je ne pouvais pas. Je ruminais. Je n'avais pas adressé la parole à mes parents depuis cette altercation à l'hôpital. Mais finalement je me rendais compte jour après jour que j'avais quand même besoin d'eux. Bella allait se reposer aujourd'hui. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée. J'emmènerais Kayla à l'école et après j'irais... voir mon père à l'hôpital.

Vers 7h du matin, j'allais réveiller Kayla.

-_Ma puce, tu te lèves?_ Lui dis je doucement.

Elle tendit les bras vers moi. Je la pris contre moi et la descendais à la cuisine. Je lui donnais son bol de céréales. En même temps je préparais son goûter pour la récréation. Ensuite je montais en haut prendre ses vêtements. Je redescendais avec tout. La petite était sur le canapé avec son doudou.

-_Tu viens mon cœur, on va s'habiller pour aller à l'école?_

_-Je veux pas aller à l'école..._

_-Il faut y aller mon ange, si tu veux être très douée._

_-Tu viens avec moi? _

_-Je t'emmène à l'école après je fais une course pour maman. D'accord? Et ce soir si tu es sage on irait peut être te chercher un cookie à la boulangerie à la sortie de l'école._

_-D'accord._

Je l'habillais et lui donnais son sac. J'enfilais un jean et une chemise et pris mes clés. Je mettais la petite dans la voiture et on était parti. Une fois la petite posée à l'école j'allais à l'hôpital voir mon père. Une fois garée, j'entrais dans le hall et me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père. Je frappais et attendais une invitation à rentrer.

_-Entrez!_

Je poussais la porte et me dévoilais.

_-Bonjour papa..._

_-Edward... je suis content de te voir. Tu vas bien?_

_-Oui ça va... Je viens d'emmener la petite à l'école. Bella dort encore._

_-Je vois que tu es toujours en contact avec elles._

_-Oui je suis toujours en contact avec elles. On vit tous les trois maintenant. Moi et Bella sommes en couple._

_-Oh..._

_-Déçu?_

Je devrais peut être arrêter je devenais arrogant avec mon père comme pendant mon adolescence.

_-Non... non je ne suis pas déçu si tu es heureux avec elle. Comment se développe son cancer?_

_-Mal, elle est de plus en plus touché et c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir._

_-Que puis je faire pour toi?_

_-Tu connaitrais un oncologue qui pourrait l'examiner?_

_-Garrett devrait être en mesure de me faire une faveur. Peux-tu m'en dire plus sur son cas?_

J'étais un peu heureux que mon père essaie de m'aider.

_-Elle a un cancer au stade 4 de l'intestin. Le médecin sait d'or et déjà que ses ovaires, une grande partie de son intestin grêle et de son foie sont touché. Le médecin qui lui a diagnostiqué lui a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'elle allait mourir d'ici une année dans le meilleur des cas._

_-Et quel âge a-t-elle?_

_-26 ans. Pas d'antécédents médicaux graves._

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce médecin lui a dit ça alors. Je n'ai pas de spécialisation en oncologie comme tu le sais mais j'ai assez de notion pour savoir que son cancer est celui qui se soigne le mieux. En plus elle a un excellent palmarès. 26 ans et elle n'a aucun antécédent. Tu penses qu'elle accepterait de venir rencontrer Garrett?_

_-Même si elle refuse je veux qu'elle le fasse. Cette nuit encore, elle m'a demandait une chose pour l'avenir. C'est futile mais elle voulait que j'empêche Kayla de se boucler les cheveux pour son bal de promo. Elle prévoit tout pour l'avenir! Elle est persuadé de mourir. Je lui ai promis de trouver un moyen de la sauver. Je lui dois bien ça. Elle fait la forte mais je sais qu'elle est terriblement mal en point._

_-J'en parle à Garrett. Venez demain. Il devrait pouvoir l'examiner._

_-Merci pa'. Et..._

_-Oui?_

_-Dis à Maman que je l'aime et qu'on viendra vous voir bientôt avec Bella et Kayla._

_-Bien sûr, à demain?_

_-A demain._

Je sortais du bureau de mon père et allais vers ma voiture quand mon portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche.

_-Allô?_

_-[Edward? Où tu es? Et Kayla?]_

_-Chut calme toi ma chérie, j'ai emmené Kayla à l'école et je suis allé voir mon père à l'hôpital. J'arrive bientôt. Tu vas bien?_

_-[Oui... je m'inquiétais juste, je vous voyais pas et tu ne m'as pas laissé de mot]_

_-Je suis désolé ma belle, j'arrive et je te ramène un bon petit déjeuner. A tout de suite Je t'aime._

_-[Je t'aime aussi]_

Je raccrochais et démarrais la voiture pour rentrer. Je m'arrêtais en passant au coffee shop prendre la formule petit déjeuner préférée de Bella et repartis.

Arrivé à la maison, Bella était sur le canapé, une couverture sur les jambes à regarder la télé. J'allais vers elle et l'embrassais. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui tendais son petit déjeuner.

_-Café latte avec beaucoup de crème fouettée, croissant au beurre et donuts mi sucre mi nutella._

_-C'est parfait, merci mon amour._

Elle m'embrassait une nouvelle fois et ensuite elle dégusta son petit déjeuner. De jour en jour son appétit réduisait mais j'arrivais encore à lui faire avaler au moins un repas par jour. Ce qui en soit reste un exploit. Son ventre la fait terriblement souffrir. Ses organes sont inflammés. Il est très urgent que Garrett l'examine. Je suis persuadé qu'il va pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Du moins je l'espère. Je ne peux rien faire d'autres, juste laisser les personnes compétentes déployés des miracles pour la sauver. C'est tout ce que je voulais... un miracle pour ma Bella pour qu'elle s'occupe de la coiffure de sa fille pour son bal de promo. Pour qu'elle la voit flirter avec un garçon que j'aurais interrogé au préalable. Pour qu'on s'amuse enfin comme une vraie famille.

J'avais pas mal de perspective d'avenir pour moi et mes anges à commencer par épouser la femme de ma vie. Mais pour cela il faut qu'elle guérisse vite.

Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tout ira pour le mieux pendant la consultation demain.

**Et voilà le chapitre 3. **

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'avoue qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais à vrai dire le prochain devrait comporter plus d'action.**

**Bref voilà, bisous et à la prochaine fois!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! **

**L'inspiration revient vraiment je commence à avoir tout plein d'idée vous ne risquez pas d'être déçu ou du moins je l'espère :) **

**ça m'a démanger toute la semaine de vous mettre la suite que j'avais miraculeuse fini tôt ^^**

**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur, vous êtes adorables; ça me donne vraiment l'envie d'écrire la suite croyez moi.**

**Je vais aussi répondre à une question qu'on m'a posé via review**

**Bella a-t-elle un espoir? **_J'en sais foutre rien ^^. Honnêtement je ne sais pas encore ce qui attend Bella, j'hésite entre sa survie et sa mort. Je suppose que tout dépendra de l'état d'esprit où je me trouverais lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Sachez juste que je connais déjà le scénario pour les deux possibilités. _

_Je dois cependant vous avouer que le scénario initial était la mort pure et simple de Bella et la fiction aurait raconté comment Edward s'est occupé de Kayla après la disparition de Bella. Des évènements ont fait que j'ai changé de ligne directrice. En espérant que ça vous plaise :)_

**Voici le nouveau chapitre! Bonne Lecture à tous.**

-Non! Je n'irais pas voir cet oncologue! Hurla Bella.

-Mais pourquoi? De quoi as-tu peur? Le dernier médecin t'a annoncé le pire! Garrett est un excellent oncologue, Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour toi.

-Alors c'est ça? Au pire j'entends une 2ème fois ma sentence? Je ne PEUX pas! Mentalement je suis pas assez forte pour l'entendre un 2ème fois!

-Je suis persuadé qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour toi. Mon père m'a assuré que ton cancer était celui qui se soignait le mieux! S'il te plait ma chérie... fais le pour Kayla... pour moi.

Je sentais qu'elle s'échauffait. Depuis que je lui avais annoncé que Garrett acceptait de la rencontrer pour tenter de la soigner, elle se braquait, refusant tout net de le voir. Je ne la comprenais pas. Il y a quelques jours, elle pleurait dans mes bras pour le énième fois, en clamant qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser avec Kayla. Et aujourd'hui qu'elle avait peut être une chance de s'en sortir mais elle refusait tout.

-J'ai du mal à te cerner mon ange. L'autre jour, tu pleurais encore de ton avenir et aujourd'hui que il y a une chance de guérison pour toi, tu refuses?

-Edward... ne me prends pas comme ça... Tu sais que je vais céder si tu me parles de Kayla et de toi...

-Je t'en parle parce que c'est exactement ça! Écoute ma puce, j'ai plein de projet pour nous mais ces projets je ne pourrais pas les toucher du doigt si tu refuses d'aller consulter Garrett. Il peut surement t'offrir cette chance qu'on t'a dit refusée. Il est excellent dans son domaine, il a soigné des patients qui semblaient perdu. Bella... je veux qu'on se marie. Je veux qu'on est une maison avec des enfants et tout plein d'autres choses mais pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que je serais incapable de mener un futur si je te perds et Kayla aussi. On a besoin de toi... tous les deux.

Je la voyais froncer les yeux. J'avais eu le temps d'étudier les différentes expressions de ma Bella. Je peux vous dire que ça travaille là dedans actuellement.

-Une consultation... ça n'engage à rien. Et... moi aussi je veux bien me marier avec toi.

Je souriais comme un attardé mental mais implicitement elle venait de dire oui à ma demande (dissimulée). Qui pourrait être plus heureux que moi en ce moment même?

Je me levais du lit et me dirigeais vers elle. Je posais mes mains de façon à encadrer son doux visage et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer Miss Swan que je suis inconditionnellement amoureux de vous.

-Je suis regret de vous dire que c'est réciproque, dit elle avec un sourire non dissimulé sur son visage blafard mais d'une beauté sans nom.

Je lui souriais à nouveau. Elle s'habillait enfin et nous allions pouvoir partir à l'hôpital. Pendant le trajet qui nous séparait du centre hospitalier, nous fumes silencieux. Peut être du à la pression qui nous pesait quant au diagnostique qu'allait poser Garrett.

Arrivé là bas, une infirmière nous dirigea vers le bureau du médecin. Garrett nous accueillit avec la distinction que je lui connaissais. Il commença par poser quelques questions à Bella.

-Donc d'après votre dossier vous êtes âgée de 26 ans et 8 mois. Votre diagnostique a été posée il y a 15 semaines. Le médecin qui vous a diagnostiqué ne vous a prescrit aucun traitement sous prétexte que votre cas était perdu.

-C'est exact, lui répondit Bella.

-Vous avez un cancer des intestins au stade 4 touchant actuellement 2 mètre 50 de votre intestin grêle, votre foie à 95%, et vos deux ovaires. On suppose une infection de l'utérus depuis. Vous devez savoir mademoiselle que c'est le cancer qui a le plus fort taux de rémission complète.

-Pour être franche, le médecin qui m'a diagnostiqué la maladie me l'a présenté de manière très défaitiste. Pour lui c'était déjà un miracle que je sois là.

-Vous n'avez pas d'antécédents de cancer dans votre famille?

-Pas que je sache en tout cas.

-Très bien! Alors je vous propose qu'on fasse quelques examens. Notamment pour connaître l'étendue exacte de la tumeur. Ensuite je pourrais vous dire concrètement ce que l'on peut faire.

Je voyais Bella réfléchir. Puis j'imaginais qu'elle repensait à notre discussion.

-De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Allons y.

-Parfait. Monique va vous préparer pour un bilan complet.

Bella sourit et prit ma main. Nous sortions du bureau. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

-Je suis fière de toi ma chérie.

-Dis à Angela de s'occuper de Kayla... Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

-Je vais l'appeler, tu es attendu. Je te rejoins dès que je peux.

-D'accord... je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, plus que ma propre vie.

On s'embrassait une dernière fois et l'infirmière l'emmena loin de moi. J'allais devant le complexe pour téléphoner à Angela.

-[Angela Weber, J'écoute.]

-Angela? C'est Edward.

-[Eh! Salut! Comment vas-tu?]

-Bien bien, excuse moi de te déranger mais est ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Kayla aujourd'hui?

-[Oui bien sûr, ça va Bella?]

-On est à l'hôpital, elle subit une batterie de tests. Mon père lui a fait rencontrer le meilleur oncologue de l'état, il va voir ce qu'il peut faire pour elle.

-[Oh mon dieu! Mais c'est génial!]

-On est sûr de rien quant à un possible traitement mais au moins il lui donne espoir.

-[C'est toujours ça, si tu savais dans quel état elle était au diagnostique, ça ne peut être que bon. Bon je te laisse et je me charge de la petite aujourd'hui, ne vous inquiétez de rien.]

-Super merci Angela. A bientôt.

Je raccrochais. Oui j'avais une petite idée de l'état de Bella le jour de son diagnostique. Elle me l'avait plus ou moins raconté sans cependant rentré dans les détails. Rien qu'avec ça, elle m'avait paru tellement bouleversé que je ne l'avais pas poussé à m'en dire plus. Je refusais de la voir souffrir plus.

Je re rentrais dans l'hôpital et croisais mon père.

-J'en déduis que vous êtes venu au rendez vous... Vous avez des nouvelles?

-Je ne sais rien. Bella est en train de passer une batterie de test. Je suppose que nous serons les résultats seulement ce soir.

-Oui surement. Ta mère m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle espérait vous voir bientôt la maison. Nous avons hâte de rencontrer notre petite fille et Alice est intenable, tâchez de ne pas trop trainer, me dit il avec un sourire moqueur, probablement destiné à ma soeur.

-On devrait être en mesure de venir très bientôt mais tout dépendra aussi de ce que Garrett nous annoncera ce soir.

-Oui je m'en doute. Je dois y aller, une urgence, à bientôt fils.

-Au revoir pa'.

Il repartit d'un pas précipité à l'intérieur. À une allure bien plus modéré je retournais également à l'intérieur. Je m'installais sur un des petits canapés de la salle d'attente et attendais patiemment qu'on me tiennent au courant.

5h plus tard

Garrett vient vers moi. Je commençais sérieusement à somnoler.

-Edward? Nous avons fini, les résultats sont là. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais être présent avec Bella.

-Oui j'arrive. Ça s'est bien passé.

-Bella est une patiente docile, dit il en souriant.

Nous rejoignons Bella dans la chambre qu'on lui avait alloué. Elle sourit en me voyant. Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais furtivement, étant très impatient de connaître les résultats.

-Alors j'ai tous tes résultats Bella. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Et... c'est mal?

-Non au contraire. J'étais très étonné. Globalement, au vue de mes résultats, ta guérison est quasiment assuré. Je dis quasiment car je te l'ai expliqué pendant les examens, un cas de cancer comporte toujours des risques.

-Je... vous voulez dire que j'étais en train de me laisser mourir alors que je pourrais guérir « aisément »?

-C'est plus ou moins ça. Mais bon passons, tu es entre de bonnes mains. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de te garder pour commencer dès ce soir. Ça mérite quelques préparations. Donc je te propose de te rendre ta liberté ce soir, dit il en souriant. Ensuite, je vais te donner un rendez vous pour... eh bien pour dans les jours suivants, plus vite ce sera fait et mieux ce sera. Dans ton cas, je pense que nous allons commencer par la chirurgie. C'est à dire qu'on va d'abord enlevé tous les organes touchés et faire des greffes quand c'est nécessaire. Pour ton cas, nous allons devoir retirer une partie de ton intestin grêle. Cependant une greffe n'est pas immédiate, tu peux vivre même si on retire cette partie touchée. Cependant ce sera pas simple, c'est pour ça que je m'activerais pour trouver un donneur rapidement après. Ensuite pour ton foie. Les donneurs ne manquent pas. Et de plus le foie a la capacité de résorber très vite. Par contre Bella c'est le côté négatif... Tes ovaires sont touchés et ton utérus aussi. Je suis triste de te dire qu'on va devoir les retirer complétement...

Elle ne s'effondre pas... elle reste forte. Moi j'eus pourtant un pincement au cœur. Je n'aurais jamais d'autres enfants de ma Bella.

-J'ai juste une question, dit elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il se peut que mes ovules ne soient pas touchés par les cellules cancéreuses.

-C'est exact.

-Est-il possible de les conserver après l'opération?

-Je te promet d'en conserver le plus possible qui ne sont pas touché.

-Merci.

Elle avait décidément pensé à tout.

-Ensuite la procédure est simple. Une fois l'opération réalisée, on va attendre quelques jours peut être quelques semaines pour que tu te remettes de la chirurgie. Ensuite, les plus grosses cellules cancéreuses étant retiré, tu n'auras besoin que de radiothérapie et puis pour la suite... Dieu seul sait.

-Merci... je ne pourrais sûrement jamais vous remercier à la hauteur de ce que vous m'offrez. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je me persuade que je vais mourir, je fais tout pour assurer un avenir tranquille à ma fille, qu'elle ne soit pas perdu quand je ne serais plus là et vous m'offrez la chance immense de vivre. Alors Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus.

-C'est un plaisir Bella. Et sache que ta guérison fera office de remerciements.

-je vais tout faire pour y arriver. Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout.

-Alors nous ferons tout pour que tu y arrives. À commencer par prendre rendez vous pour l'opération! Je pense que tu devrais être prête la semaine prochaine le même jour.

-ça me va.

-Alors c'est parti. Tu peux rentrer chez toi et je te dis donc à la semaine prochaine.

-A la semaine prochaine doc.

Il sourit et partit de la chambre. Bella affichait un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Le sourire de la vie. Elle se blottit dans mes bras. Elle respirait la joie de vivre, le bonheur, l'espoir même.

Elle savait qu'elle avait toutes les chances de survivre. De pouvoir coiffer Kayla pour son bal de promo. De pouvoir se marier. Et même si la maladie a été un peu indulgente, d'avoir d'autres enfants qu'importe le moyen utilisé pour y parvenir.

-ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.

-Et c'est un plaisir de te voir rayonner ainsi.

-On va chercher Kayla? Lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle?

-Oui et que dirais-tu d'aller manger chez mes parents. Ils ont hâte de faire ta connaissance et celle de la petite. Et ma sœur aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je... oui d'accord.

Nous étions heureux. Bien que l'avenir était encore très incertain, une lumière d'espoir s'était allumé au bout de notre chemin. Et tel les rois mages de la crèche, nous la suivrons jusqu'à la guérison que Bella avait tant espéré.

**Que de poésie pour finir ce chapitre qui apporte beaucoup d'espoir à notre couple préféré.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus et la suite arrive très bientôt étant donné que les chapitres m'apparaissent clairement à l'esprit**

**Petite note: La fiction complétement devrait comporter entre 15 et 20 chapitres. Elle ne sera donc pas spécialement longue. Cependant je ne bannis pas l'idée d'une possible suite aprés la fin de celle ci. **

**Sur cette « bonne » nouvelle, je vous laisse.**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre **


	6. Chapitre 5

**Merci à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait toujours trèèèès plaisir de voir que les lecteurs sont enthousiastes et impatients.**

**Certains d'entre vous m'ont donné quelques détails.**

**Sachez que cela reste une fiction, je suis parfaitement novice en médecine surtout concernant les cancers. Je n'ai eu qu'un cours traitant de la propagation des cellules cancéreuses l'an dernier et c'était du général, ce n'est pas du tout ma spécialité.**

**J'aurais écrit une fiction sur un dommage cérébral j'aurais eu mes cours pour vous aiguillez. Donc en effet je peux faire des fautes au niveau de détails sur la maladie mais j'essaie aussi d'être optimiste parce que je vis totalement ce que j'écris, c'est à dire que quand Edward ou Bella ou même Kayla pleurent, ne se sentent pas bien je ressens l'émotion et c'est très éprouvant.**

**Certes il faut une part de réalisme j'en suis consciente mais j'ai aussi envie que cette petite famille ait de l'espoir.**

**Donc voilà, ne prenez pas pour argent comptant ce que j'écris, je ne prétend pas écrire des trucs justes. Je suis capable d'inventer un syndrome complètement inconnu juste pour les besoins de mon histoire ^^.**

**Je remercie quand même les personnes qui m'ont donné des détails mais comme je l'ai dit c'est une fiction et j'essaierai d'ajuster en fonction de la réalité mais tout est possible. Et moi je crois aux miracles improbables.**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

**POV Edward.**

Cette bonne nouvelle lors de la consultation avait rendu à Bella la joie de vivre qui devait être la sienne avant le diagnostique. Elle sautait partout, ne cessait de m'enlacer, de m'embrasser. Quand nous avions récupéré Kayla, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras et se mettait à chanter.

Je dois avouer que la voir ainsi me fit très plaisir. Si elle est heureuse, moi aussi je suis heureux. Mais en même temps je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que la partie n'était pas gagner. Certes le diagnostique n'était pas radical mais comme nous l'avait dit Garrett, un cancer reste une maladie dont la guérison est longue. C'est un chemin sinueux pour les patients.

_-Ouh! Ça réfléchit là dedans_, me dit ma Bella avec sa joie nouvellement retrouvé.

_-Je pense à toi._

_-à moi ou à moi et ma maladie._

_-Je ne peux pas faire abstraction de la maladie... elle est toujours là._

_-Et je compte bien m'en débarrasser. Je te l'ai dit Edward. Je n'abandonnerais pas la partie. Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir rester avec vous._

Je souriais.

_-je le sais mon ange que tu te battras. Tu es une battante depuis le début. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne se passe pas comme tu veux, que tu sois déçu. Je sais que tu seras anéanti si c'était le cas._

_-J'y ai pensé aussi. Je garde toujours la possibilité dans un creux de ma tête que je pourrais disparaître en dépit du traitement. Mais je veux pensé que je vais m'en sortir. Je veux y croire Edward! Pendant plusieurs mois j'ai pensé que j'allais mourir quoi que je fasse. Alors quand on me donne une chance de vivre, je la prend même je serais déçu pendant quelques jours j'aurais été heureuse._

Je réalisais que de son point de vue, la déception ne pourra pas être plus grande que son premier diagnostique. Je la pris dans mes bras et souriais. Finalement je l'aime bien sa bonne humeur.

_-T'oublie pas, on va voir mes parents à 16h après avoir été cherché Kayla._

_-Je n'oublie pas. Et d'ailleurs je vais m'habiller. Je dois avoir l'air présentable. Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu refuses de leur adresser la parole depuis si longtemps même si tu continues à ne pas vouloir en parler._

Alors là elle est très forte... bref elle partit dans la salle de bain non sans me laisser un joli sourire. Ma bonne humeur revint bien vite.

**2h plus tard**

Il était l'heure d'aller chercher Kayla. Bella n'était pas sorti de la salle de bain.

_-Bella, chérie? Il faut qu'on y aille t'es prête?_

_-Une seconde, j'enfile mes chaussures j'arrive!_

Vous croyez qu'elle va arriver? Mouais ben espérez vous aussi elle me dit la même chose depuis 30 minutes au moins!

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et enfin là voilà.

_-Waouh! Mon ange tu es... magnifique._

_-merci._

Elle portait un jeans très bien taillé et slim dévoilant ses longues jambes fines, un haut beige avec des perles brodés. Ses merveilleuses anglaises tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle portait des ballerines toute simple avec des motifs style Burberry. Bref j'étais certains que mes parents allaient l'adorer. Sa bonne humeur la faisait rayonner malgré les cernes dissimulées par son maquillage du à la fatigue. Elle avait considérablement maigri mais ces vêtements faisaient illusion qu'elle allait bien. Mentalement elle allait merveilleusement bien.

_-Nous y allons? Kayla va bientôt sortir de l'école._

Elle me sourit et nous sortions pour rejoindre la voiture. Rapidement nous étions à l'école. Kayla attendait sur le muret de la cour comme souvent et quand elle nous vit, ses lèvres s'étendirent en sourire. Elle courut et se jeta dans nos bras.

Nous étions une petite famille heureuse avant tout. Avant la maladie, avant les débuts un peu spéciaux de notre famille.

Sur le chemin pour aller voir ma famille, Kayla nous assommait de questions. Comment était ma mère? Si j'avais des frères et sœurs. Est ce qu'elle pourrait jouer avec son nounours et lire des livres. Elle était très curieuse.

Quand nous arrivions enfin, elle se cachait dans mes bras. Pas téméraire ma petite puce. J'avais Kayla dans les bras et je tenais Bella par la taille. J'entrais dans la maison, ça avait des airs de déjà vu. Ma mère arriva en courant.

_-Oh Edward! J'étais si impatiente de ta visite! Bonjour Bella._

_-Bonjour._

Ma mère avait considérablement améliorée son attitude envers Bella et Kayla. Elle avait pris conscience que j'aurais pu clairement couper les ponts avec elle si elle ne les acceptait pas.

Ma sœur, Alice arrivait juste après elle.

_-Ed! Je suis super contente de te voir!_

_-Comment c'est Hawaï?_

_-J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances tout le temps. Tu dois être Bella! Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer! Dit elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Et ce doit être ma nièce préférée!_

Kayla releva la tête pour regarder Alice. Ma sœur lui offrit un sourire dont elle seul avait le secret. Kayla sourit tout de suite et lui tendit les bras pour qu'elle la prenne avec elle.

Alice n'hésita pas une seconde et prit ma fille dans ses bras. Kayla rigolait aux histoires d'Alice. Comment ne pas être heureux quand tout se passe comme ça?

Ma mère nous invite à aller dans le salon. Assis sur le canapé, elle prit la main de Bella.

_-Comment se passe ton traitement?_

Bella paraissait désarçonné par la question. Je détestais ma mère là.

_-Très bien je suppose. Je me fais opérer cette semaine. Ensuite j'entamerais la radiothérapie._

_-N'hésite pas à amener la petite à la maison quand tu as besoin._

_-maman!_ Lui intimais je fermement. _Bella n'est pas handicapé. On peut très bien s'occuper de notre fille sans toi._

Ma mère ne savait que répondre. Je rejoignis Alice qui était en train de jouer avec Kayla dans sa chambre.

**POV Bella**

Edward avait quitté la pièce. Sa mère semblait très mal. Je posais ma main sur son épaule espérant qu'elle serait un peu rassurée.

_-Je suis désolé pour Edward... il a horreur qu'on... me prenne pour une handicapée._

_-Je ne disais pas ça pour ça, Bella. Je n'avais jamais imaginé Edward en père. Je veux être une vraie grand mère. Kayla est ma seule petite fille pour le moment. Je ne disais vraiment pas ça pour te rabaisser Bella._

_-Je le sais. Vous voulez m'aider et j'apprécie beaucoup. Je suis très fatigué ces derniers temps et j'ai conscience qu'Edward ne pourra pas toujours manquer des jours au bureau comme il le prétend. Alors oui il se peut que Kayla vienne ici, dis je d'un sourire._

_-Comment te sens-tu?_

_-Très fatiguée mais en même temps, mentalement, je suis tellement heureuse depuis l'annonce du traitement. Je sais que je vais me faire charcuter et irradié mais... voir ma fille grandir et vivre avec l'homme de ma vie, ça n'a pas de prix. Je suis prête à tout pour ça. Ne vous en faites, Edward changera d'attitude. C'est juste... il a peur. Il a peur de ce qui pourrait arriver... si le traitement ne marchait pas._

_-C'est normal d'avoir peur..._

Je lui souriais et nous nous prenions dans les bras.

-j'ai peur moi aussi... dis je dans un souffle. Mais j'aurais au moins la certitude que Kayla sera entouré de gens formidables et que son père sera là. Je me suis habitué à l'idée de mourir... je crois que je n'ai pas peur de ça.

Edward revint dans la salle à manger avec Kayla.

_-pardon maman... j'ai pas été cool avec toi..._

_-C'est rien mon poussin._

_-Maman, Tata Alice elle veut te parler,_ me dit Kayla.

Je me levais, volais un baiser à Edward et partis rejoindre sa sœur. Elle était devant la commode de sa chambre où tout un tas de photos trainait. Elle et Edward, leurs parents et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Je frappais pour signaler ma présence.

_-Oh.. entre je t'en pris_, me dit elle en souriant. _Tu sais je suis contente que mon frère ait enfin trouvé une fille bien. Tu verrais les pimbêches qui y sont passé. Imbécile... blonde... siliconé... tout ça était pitoyable et pendant un moment je me suis même demandé s'il en sortirait. J'ai eu peur quand je me suis marié. Edward est mon petit frère et... tu sais cette espèce de besoin complétement surfait de devoir veiller sur les personnes qu'on aime. Là encore j'ai peur... Tu n'y ai pour rien même si tu es responsable en partie. Je sais que toi aussi tu aimerais ne pas être malade mais Edward va être dévasté si tu disparais._

_-Crois moi si je pouvais ne pas le faire souffrir je le ferais Alice... _soufflais-je. _Je voulais juste trouver le papa de ma fille... _

_-je peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Il est si heureux depuis que vous êtes entré dans sa vie. Mais tu comprends... je veux pas qu'il souffre, si tu venais à disparaître._

_-J'aimerais pouvoir avoir la certitude qu'il ne souffrira jamais... Je peux pas faire ça... je peux même pas en avoir la certitude pour moi..._

Elle se retourna et me regarda. Les larmes m'étaient venu aux yeux. Cette discussion m'avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose: Je n'étais sûr de rien et l'annonce du traitement n'avait pas changé ce fait. Je me voilais la face.

Alice s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_-Chut... Bella... Je voulais pas que tu pleures. C'était pas mon but..._

_-Je me rends compte que je suis sûr de rien. Je me voile la face... je peux mourir mais moi je veux croire que rien ne va m'atteindre._

_-Il faut que tu sois positive Bella. Ça t'aidera forcément pour ta guérison. Et puis tu as ta fille, t'as Edward. Et puis notre famille est là maintenant._

_-Merci Alice. Pour tout. Pour aider Kayla et veiller sur Edward._

_-De rien c'est juste ce que j'ai à faire. Et puis il faudra que vous veniez nous voir à Hawai._

_-ça va pas être simple... je n'aurais pas le droit de voyager après l'opération..._

_-C'est pas grave, je viendrais te voir!_ Dit elle enjouée.

Elle me prit le bras et nous rejoignons toue la famille dans le salon. Je partis me blottir dans les bras d'Edward. Rien que de sentir ses bras autour de moi, je me sentais bien. Kayla jouait sur les genoux d'Esmé. Celle ci était heureuse, ça se lisait sur son visage.

La soirée se terminait bien. Une joyeuse petite famille. Tout ce dont j'avais rêvé pour nous, moi, ma fille. Mais cette belle image me faisait aussi peur. Et si je venais à quitter ce tableau...

**POV Alice**

J'avais eu peur, longtemps, que mon frère ne trouve jamais la personne qui lui corresponde. Partant de ce postulat, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il serait père. Pas maintenant en tout cas. De lui j'avais toujours ce souvenir d'étudiant studieux. Pendant tout son cursus scolaire et universitaire, il avait préféré se plonger dans ses livres plutôt que de s'intéresser aux filles. Aprés elles avaient défilé. J'avais eu l'impression qu'il avait peur de s'investir, de s'attacher...

Puis il y a eu Bella... Quand ma mère m'a appelé un soir en me disant que mon frère était en couple et qu'il avait un enfant, j'étais plus que surprise. Puis ma mère m'a raconté l'histoire complète et je suis tombé de haut. J'ai d'abord mal jugé Bella. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait? Elle débarquait dans la vie de mon frère avec une gamine et réclamait qu'il s'en occupe. Puis j'ai compris. J'ai compris ces motivations et aujourd'hui que je l'ai enfin rencontré je l'ai comprise.

Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur comme une petite fille du noir mais dans son cas c'est du noir éternel dont elle avait peur. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'est assurer l'avenir de sa fille. Toute mère réverait de ça alors pourquoi lui en vouloir?

Elle m'avait confié qu'elle avait peur parce qu'elle n'était sûr de rien. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas me promettre qu'elle ne ferait souffrir personne.

Finalement Bella était comme moi. J'avais peur de faire souffrir les gens que j'aime. J'avais peur de perdre les gens que j'aime. Je voulais les protéger.

Elle est faite pour Edward quelque soit la fin qui les attend.

**Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre! Désolé de ce petit retard mais j'ai eu plusieurs choses très importantes. D'abord la fin des examens bien sonné, ensuite je me suis reposé car j'ai tendance à réviser beaucoup et donc très tard dans la nuit. Mon quota de sommeil en a pris un coup ^^. Donc j'ai tout rattrapé! De plus l'inspiration pour ce chapitre a eu du mal à venir. Il est plutôt un chapitre charnière et ça reste toujours dur à écrire.**

**Mais bon voilà!**

**La prochaine étape, l'hospitalisation et l'opération de Bella!**

**A bientôt pour la suite (qui mettra surement du temps aussi. Nouvelle batterie d'examen oblige)**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté hein?**

**Je me fais toute petite mais j'ai une excuse. J'ai eu mes rattrapages d'examens pendant le mois de juin qui se sont soldé par un échec... Donc bon le moral pas au beau fixe.**

**En plus je suis parti en vacances plusieurs fois cet été, voir des amis, participer à des conventions, retourner en vacances, petit séjour à Paris. La semaine prochaine j'emmènage. Bref c'est galère! En plus j'ai eu des soucis d'inspirations **

**+pour ceux qui lisent ma fiction « L'amour n'a pas d'âge », ça fait également un moment que je n'ai pas posté mais là c'est du à un très gros problème d'inspiration mais ça rentrera dans l'ordre à la rentrée. Je vais faire un plan pour l'histoire et ça ira mieux pour savoir où j'en suis, donc un chapitre courant septembre.**

**Pour cette fiction là, le chapitre qui suit est plutôt court mais la fin ne me permettait pas de le continuer. J'aime bien vous laisser dans l'attente! Lol**

**Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**

**POV Edward:**

Bella préparait ou plutôt finalisait le sac qu'elle emmènerait à l'hôpital pour son séjour qui devrait duré entre deux et quatre semaines selon les résultats post opératoires. Elle était sereine... ou du moins autant qu'on peut l'être dans sa situation.

Je la regardais s'affairer. Elle avait énormément maigri ces derniers temps malgré le traitement de fond que le médecin lui avait prescrit. Elle avait beaucoup perdu l'appétit, mangeait surtout pour ne pas nous inquiéter moi et Kayla mais je voyais bien que ça ne lui faisait pas envie. J'espérais vraiment qu'après l'opération tout irait mieux. Ou du moins autant que ça pourrait l'être. J'avais discuté avec Garrett le médecin qui la suit... Ce serait dur. La convalescence sera longue, elle aura surement besoin d'un suivi psychologique, pour parer aux effets secondaires concernant le fait qu'elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant.

J'essayais d'en parler avec Bella mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très coopérative à ce niveau. Elle refuse de parler des effets négatifs, ne voulant voir que le positif. Elle verrait Kayla grandir, on sera ensemble. Dans le monde de Bella, après l'opération tout irait bien... Dans le mien je voyais les contraintes auxquelles nous serons soumis désormais.

Quant à Kayla... elle n'a jamais vraiment compris l'ampleur de ce que vivait Bella et quelque part c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Elle souffre moins, ne se pose pas trop de questions. Cependant on met un point d'honneur à lui dire tout mais en essayant de l'adapter à son âge.

Dans quelques heures (peut être moins) Bella partira pour l'hôpital. Son opération aura lieu cette nuit. Les médecins et surtout Garrett avaient pensé à l'attente, notamment de la petite. Il me serait surement plus simple, étant donné qu'elle ne mesure pas forcément l'importance des faits, de coucher Kayla et de lui dire que le lendemain sa maman ne sera plus malade.

Bella et moi étions devant l'hôpital sans pouvoir bouger... seuls face à notre destin. Cette nuit il serait scellé...

Je sentais que Bella était tendue. Peut être prenait-elle conscience de ce qui allait se jouer pendant l'opération. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui embrassais le front. J'espérais la réconforter grâce aux bisous, aux câlins. Lui dire à ma façon que tout irait bien.

Des larmes vinrent couler contre mon épaule. Elle pleurait. Les magnifiques yeux de ma Bella étaient noyé de larmes.

-_Eh... qu'est ce qui se passe ma puce?_ Lui demandais je doucement.

-_Ta soeur a raison... _chuchota-t-elle.

Qu'est ce que ma soeur avait bien pu dire qui la mettait dans cet état? D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette conversation?

-_Pourquoi on évoque ma soeur là au juste?_

-_J'ai peur... parce que je sais que je ne peux rien faire contre le fait que je te fais souffrir et que je fais aussi souffrir ma propre fille._

-_Bella... C'est Alice qui t'a dit ça?_

_-Non... mais elle me l'a fait réaliser quand on est allé voir ta famille l'autre jour._

Alice je vais te TUER! J'étais vraiment énervé! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est allé lui dire ça. Bella n'avait franchement pas besoin qu'on lui fasse réaliser des trucs pareils. D'autant plus qu'elle se sentait très bien jusque là rien que de savoir qu'elle avait une chance de guérir.

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et lui remontais le visage de manière à avoir ses yeux dans les miens.

-_Bella, regarde moi... je sais que si tu pouvais éviter tout ça pour moi et Kayla, tu le ferais. Parce que tu es la femme la plus aimante et la plus généreuse que je connaisse. Je sais aussi que je t'aime et que peu importe ce que je dois endurer tant que tu restes près de moi,_ lui dis je.

-_Moi aussi je t'aime... _me répondit-elle en reniflant.

Je l'embrassais furtivement et l'accompagnais à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Nous nous dirigions lentement vers l'accueil pour son admission.

-_Miss Swan! Vous êtes arrivé! Vos papiers d'admission sont prêts, vous avez juste à signer là et là,_ lui dit-elle en lui désignant deux encadrés sur chaque feuille.

-_On garde la même chose sur la décision de réanimation?_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

-_Non... j'ai changé d'avis._

L'infirmière lui tendait un papier signé et un autre formulaire vierge. « Ne pas réanimer en cas d'arrêt ». Voilà ce qui était coché sur le premier formulaire signé de la main de Bella, daté du début de son diagnostic avant qu'on se connaisse.

Bella aurait préféré qu'on ne la réanime pas si son cœur s'arrêtait de battre... elle avait du changé d'avis depuis qu'on était ensemble.

Elle remplissait le second formulaire et cette fois elle cochait la case « Réanimer en cas d'arrêt ». Elle signa et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

-_Pour toi..._ murmura-t-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire. Elle tendit le nouveau formulaire à l'infirmière. Celle ci jeta l'ancien dans une corbeille à papier. Une infirmière nous emmena dans la chambre réservée à Bella le temps de son hospitalisation. Elle nous laissa nous installer.

-_Je reviendrais pour vous installer le matériel dans une petite heure_, nous dit elle en souriant doucement.

Je posais le sac de Bella sur une chaise et ensemble nous commencions à le vider pour tout installer dans l'armoire sachant qu'elle resterait ici plusieurs semaines selon son rétablissement.

Puis elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard se posait sur la fenêtre et elle fixa au dehors pendant de longues minutes avant de ramener ses magnifiques yeux chocolat vers moi. Elle s'efforça de sourire mais je voyais bien qu'au fond d'elle elle était mal d'être ici. Ça signifiait des heures de chirurgie, une infinité de médicaments à ingurgiter, des douleurs insoutenables pour un avenir plus qu'incertain. Certes son cancer était l'un des plus facile à soigner mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça restait un cancer. Ce n'est pas rien. Surtout à 26 ans... c'était trop jeune pour supporter une chose pareille. Personne n'est capable de supporter une chose pareille... qu'on est 26 ou plus.

-_ça va aller ma puce?_ Me risquais à lui demander

-_Je crois. Je sais pas si je dois être contente..._ me dit elle en baissant les yeux.

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle allait avoir la possibilité de combattre son cancer et de vivre. Mais pour ça elle allait devoir subir de nombreuses opérations, des traitements lourds. Ça n'a rien de jouissif finalement. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. J'embrassais sa tempe.

-_ça va aller... on va s'en sortir,_ lui susurrais-je.

Elle nicha son visage dans mon épaule. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne et respirais son odeur florale. Une larme m'échappa mais je la séchais bien vite pour ne pas montrer ma peur à Bella. Je serais là pour la soutenir. Je l'avais fait jusque maintenant. Je lui devais à elle et à Kayla.

Elle se redressait et déposais un baiser sur ma joue. Elle se changea pour arborer la tenue des patients. L'infirmière vint dans la chambre et lui installais des tas de perfusions en nous expliquant qu'il s'agissait en fait de préparer le corps de Bella à l'opération qu'elle subirait dans la soirée.

Bella s'était donc installé dans le lit en attendant que Garrett vienne pour lui expliquer clairement comment se déroulerait l'intervention, ce qu'il se passerait après, etc...

-_Bonjour Bella. Ou plutôt bonsoir,_ dit il souriant en consultant sa montre. _Comment te sens-tu?_

-_Je crois que ça va..._ dit elle presque en murmurant.

-_Es-tu sûr Bella? _Dit il légèrement soupçonneux.

-_C'est juste que c'est assez effrayant... mais je dois passer par là pour m'en sortir. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça._

-_Je comprends ce que tu ressens Bella. Tu n'as pas à t'inquièter, j'ai mis les meilleurs chirurgiens sur ton cas pour m'accompagner. Tu bénéficies des meilleurs soins possibles. Tout ira bien tu verras. _

Elle semblait un petit peu rassurée mais semblait attendre les explications.

-_Nous allons procéder ainsi. Nous ferons une incision comme on le ferait pour une césarienne. Tu n'auras que cette incision. Ensuite nous enlèverons les organes trop infecté pour qu'ils soient soigné. Pour ton intestin... eh bien les greffes sont très rares à vrai dire, mais nous avons trouvé un donneur compatible. Tu ne retrouvera la longueur totale de ton intestin mais ça devrait être moins gênant que si on enlevait seulement la partie infectée. Après ça, on referme et on t'emmène en salle de réveil où tu seras très surveillé. Ce sera une très longue opération, environ 8h. Tu te réveilleras surement demain soir ou même dans 2 jours, ton corps a besoin de récupérer. Ensuite tu auras des médicaments pendant 3 semaines pour aider ton corps à se remettre, en plus de tes anti-rejets pour tes greffes. D'ici 6 à 8 semaines, selon l'évolution de ton rétablissement, nous pourrons commencer la radiothérapie. As-tu des questions?_

-_Non... je crois que j'ai tout assimilé. Et Kayla, elle pourra venir quand?_ Demanda-t-elle.

-_Pas tout de suite malheureusement... Je pense qu'une semaine aprés l'intervention, ce sera parfait autant pour elle que pour toi._

-_Une semaine? _Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes. _Comment je vais faire sans voir mon bébé pendant 1 semaine? Elle va avoir peur, je peux pas l'abandonner._

Je voyais Garrett désemparé. Je savais qu'il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle, qu'elle puisse voir Kayla. J'essayais de consoler Bella mais elle était trop proche de Kayla pour accepter de ne pas la voir pendant 7 jours entiers. Et Kayla en serait incapable aussi.

-_Bon... disons entre 1h et 1h30 maximum dans 2 jours. Le temps que tu te sois réveillé et qu'il n'y ai pas de problème._

-_Merci..._ soufflait Bella.

Il sourit et partit en nous informant que l'anesthésiste allait venir d'ici quelques minutes pour la préparer à l'opération.

Bella fut dans les vapes avant qu'on l'emmène en salle d'opération. Les médicaments de préparation avaient l'air assez puissant, elle était loin d'être cohérente. Avant de partir elle eut le temps de me dire qu'elle m'aimait et de faire un bisous à Kayla pour elle. Puis elle disparut derrière les portes du bloc opératoire.

Je me trainais patiemment jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Kayla dormait chez ma mère ce soir pour que je puisse rester au chevet de Bella. Le sommeil commençait à me surprendre mais je ne voulais pas rater le médecin de Bella s'il venait pour me donner des nouvelles. Alors je luttais. J'avais surement les yeux rouges comme si je m'étais drogué et l'air qui disait « Je veux dormir! » mais je m'en fichais. Mon point de concentration: Bella.

Des heures... des heures entières, peut être même des jours. En fait je sais pas... ça fait si longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte de mon attente.

Pas une nouvelle du bloc, pas d'infirmière pour me dire comment ça se passe, pas de nouvelles de l'avancée de l'opération. Peut être est-ce bon finalement. Si personne ne vient c'est que ça va. Ils ont besoin de rester complétement concentré sur l'intervention.

Ou alors rien ne va. Trop de mauvais événement, ils n'ont pas le temps de me tenir au courant.

Me voilà qui recommence à stresser. Du calme Edward, Garrett est le meilleur médecin de l'état en ce qui concerne les cancers, tu n'as vraiment pas de soucis à avoir.

Je commençais à faire les 100 pas. J'étais stressé et fatigué. Ma petite fille me manquait aussi, j'espérais qu'elle aille bien elle aussi. Elle devait être inquiète pour sa mère.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire... attendre encore ou bien rentrer à la maison. Mais je ne voulais pas louper son réveil. Je voulais être là pour elle à chaque étape comme je lui avais promis.

Mais Kayla devait surement être impatiente que je revienne... J'étais déchiré entre les deux femmes de ma vie. Je décidais d'aller à la maison voir un peu Kayla, elle devait dormir mais rien que la voir me réchaufferait le cœur. Mais Garrett arriva à ce moment là, retirant son calo (à savoir pour ce qui ne regarde pas Grey's Anatomy, c'est l'espèce de foulard que mettent les médecins pendant les interventions chirugicales). Je ne savais pas quoi penser de son expression faciale. Il semblait... non en fait j'en sais rien. Autant on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, autant lui avait une expression impassible...

-Alors? M'empressais je de lui demander.

-Je te cacherais que ça était éprouvant, autant pour nous que pour elle. Il y a eu beaucoup de complications. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, a fait un arrêt mais désormais son état est stable. Edward je vais être franc.

Pourquoi je crains la suite là?

-On a du plonger Bella dans un coma artificiel. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait supporter l'opération mais ces complications l'ont considérablement affaibli... Je fais pour elle. Ça lui permettra de se remettre sans devoir faire face consciemment à la douleur. Mais elle s'en sortira. Les tumeurs étaient exactement comme on l'avait prévu, pour ça, ça a été un jeu d'enfant. Pense que c'est juste pour la douleur.

C'était trop d'un coup, je voyais des tâches noires, puis blanches... je me sentais partir.

-Edward! Entendis je au loin, puis plus rien.

**Voilà, c'est assez calme mais c'est la suite logique selon moi. **

**En ce qui concerne le don d'intestin, ça se fait (j'ai vérifié) mais c'est très rare. Dans le cas de Bella j'ai décidé d'y recourir mais comme d'habitude, ne prenez pas pour argent comptant ce que je dis. C'est une fiction. La plupart des détails sont réels mais j'invente aussi pour que mon histoire suive le court que j'ai décidé qu'elle suive.**

**Je sais aussi qu'il est court mais je vais rapidement posté la suite (que j'ai sous le coude en fait :)). J'espère qu'il vous a plut et je vous dis à dans 2 3 jours :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre.**

**Légèrement en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu mais j'ai eu un éclair de génie (ça fait mal ^^) de dernière minute.**

**J'ai donc revu tout le chapitre rajoutant quelques épisodes, quelques évènements par ci par là.**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira et j'espère ne pas trop trainer pour le prochain chapitre (encore que j'ai la trame général)**

**POV Edward:**

Je me réveillais, une violente douleur me lançait. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Pendant un court instant j'essayais de replacer tous les éléments que j'avais en place.

Bella était dans le coma.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais là, allongé. Garrett se trouvait à côté de moi.

-_Alors Edward ça va?_ Me demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

-_C'était... beaucoup d'un coup_, dis je penaud et triste à la fois.

-_Oui j'imagine... la bonne nouvelle c'est que ces constantes sont stables. Son corps supporte bien le coma artificiel et tout va bien._

Comment tout pouvait aller bien alors que la femme de ma vie était actuellement dans le coma et qu'on avait aucune idée de comment elle s'en sortirait ensuite...

Je me levais du lit et sortis de la chambre avec l'autorisation de Garrett. Il me menait à ma Bella. On marchait dans ces couloirs... je les avais arpenté toute la nuit en attendant que Bella sorte du bloc. Là je les arpentais pour rejoindre ma belle au bois dormant. Sauf que contrairement au conte de fée, ma Bella ne se réveillerait pas d'un baiser.

Elle était là.

Entourée de machines, d'un bip incessant. Ma Bella avait été transformé... des fils lui sortaient des bras, un tuyau à oxygène orné son magnifique visage. De grandes cernes violettes avaient trouvé leurs places sur ses yeux.

On pouvait surement lire sur mon visage toute la tristesse que j'éprouvais à voir la femme de ma vie comme ça.

-_Pour son état elle s'en sort très bien Edward. Elle a subi une très longue opération, nécessitant plusieurs heures et quatre chirurgiens dont deux oncologues. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais ce coma... dis toi que si elle était réveillé... elle souffrirait le martyr et peut être qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. C'est uniquement pour la protéger._

-_Je sais... C'est juste dur de la voir ainsi... Faut que j'aille prévenir Kayla pour tout ça. Je sais absolument pas comment lui expliquer._

-_Explique lui simplement, elle est très intelligente pour son âge._

-_Merci Garrett pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle_.

Il me sourit puis reprit.

-_De rien c'est normal. Elle a tellement envie de se battre... si tous mes patients étaient ainsi. Je vivrais des journées meilleures crois moi. Allez va rejoindre ta fille._

Je lui souris, portais une dernière fois mon regard sur mon ange puis partis pour rejoindre ma petite puce qui devait surement attendre impatiemment mon retour.

La route jusqu'à la villa de mes parents, où se trouvait Kayla jusqu'à mon retour, me parut longue. Je croisais beaucoup de couples avec des enfants, heureux de vivre, heureux d'être juste là sur terre. Pourquoi faut-il que le malheur s'abatte sur nous. Je ne souhaite tout ça à personne mais j'aurais que le destin afflige ça à d'autres. D'un autre côté je me dis que si il n'y avait pas eu ces tristes évènements, je n'aurais jamais eu connaissance de ma fille. Je n'aurais probablement jamais connu Bella. Autant résumé tout ça à l'absence de bonheur.

En arrivant devant chez mes parents, Kayla était dans la cour devant en train de dessiner. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle courut et sauta dans mes bras.

-_Bonjour ma petite puce, tu as passé une bonne nuit?_

_-Oui... l'est où maman?_

_-Le docteur lui fait faire dodo, pour pas qu'elle ait mal. Mais il dit que ça s'est bien passé._

_-Elle est guéri pour de vrai?_

J'aimerais tant lui dire oui... Oui ma puce, maman est guéri, notre cauchemar est fini. Oui tout va bien allé pour nous. Mais on ne sait pas, on ne saura jamais vraiment...

-_On ne peut pas savoir ma chérie. C'est le médecin qui va décider. Mais maman a encore besoin de beaucoup de médicaments._

-_Et je pourrais aller à la voir?_

-_On ira demain d'accord mais tu dois retourner à l'école d'abord. _

_-J'irais demain... tu m'emmèneras?_

_-Bien sûr je dois parler avec ta maitresse aussi._

Je la reposais, elle ramassait ses affaires et nous allions rejoindre mes parents qui se trouvaient sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. J'embrassais mes parents et m'asseyais près d'eux.

-_comment va-t-elle?_ Questionna mon père.

-_Elle est stable... Garrett... l'a plongé dans le coma pour qu'elle récupère mieux._

-_T'inquiète pas Edward. C'est mieux pour elle, pendant ce temps elle ne souffre pas vraiment. Son opération était lourde._

Des larmes se formaient au coin de mes yeux. Je sais tout ça. Son coma pour l'aider à supporter la douleur. Elle est mieux ainsi et bla bla bla. Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas pensé à ce que moi je ressens. À ce que Kayla ressent. On est dans l'attente, c'est dur. Parce que la personne à laquelle on tient le plus au monde n'est pas vraiment guéri mais n'est plus vraiment malade, mais surtout elle n'est pas consciente pour nous dire comment elle va.

Je n'ai qu'à attendre... encore...

**POV Bella:**

Je sentais mon corps ankylosé... mais je me sentais bien. Comme si j'étais dans un nuage duveteux d'où s'échapperait une douce chaleur qui m'envelopperait. Je me sentais bien. J'avais lu de nombreux témoignages sur les expériences de mort imminente. J'avais peur de ce genre de truc et j'étais le genre de fille qui quand elle avait peur de quelques choses, cherchait le plus d'informations possibles sur le phénomène.

Je regardais autour de moi. Je reconnaissais pas le lieu où je me trouvais. Si tant est que je sois quelque part à proprement parlé. C'était clair. C'est tout ce que je peux dire en étant sûr de moi.

Ma grand mère était là. Elle souriait.

Mais...

Ma grand mère ne pouvait pas se trouver devant moi! Elle était morte y'a 6 ans déjà! J'étais enceinte de Kayla quand elle a donné son dernier souffle! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...

Grand mère adorait quand je venais la voir pour lui raconter comment s'était passé mon rendez vous au médecin. Je lui montrais les échographies. Elle n'aurait connu Kayla que quand elle n'était qu'un petit haricot dans mon ventre. Et puis elle était morte... d'un cancer. Ça faisait des années que ça la rongeait. Cancer de l'œsophage. Ma grand mère n'avait jamais fait attention à rien. Mais elle avait eu une vie remplie et heureuse.

En fait elle me souriait. Étais-je morte?

-_Non tu n'es pas morte mon ange,_ me dit elle.

-_Où suis je alors?_ Demandais-je complétement perdue.

-_Je ne sais pas... tu penses qu'on est où?_

Là je la trouvais très étrange.

-_Tu es morte Grand Mère, tu ne peux pas venir me parler, là comme ça._

_-C'est ton imagination Bella. Tu dors. Comment va ton bébé?_

_-Je... Grand mère, je ne suis plus enceinte, Kayla a presque 6 ans._

Elle parut surprise. Comme si elle n'avait pas conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa mort.

_-Oh... déjà..._

Déçue... c'était de la déception que j'avais vu dans ses yeux. Les miens. On avait les mêmes.

_-J'aurais tellement aimé que tu n'aies pas à vivre ça... le cancer c'est horrible. Ça l'ait à mon âge ça l'ait encore plus au tien, ma chérie._

Elle me prit dans ses bras. Je me ressourçais comme si toute une part de vie passait de son corps au mien. Je me sentais tiré vers l'arrière. Je criais, je hurlais. Une douleur me traversa le ventre et n'en partait pas.

-_Elle se réveille. Doucement... voilà Bella. Ouvre les yeux. Bonjour ma belle._

Mes yeux papillonnaient. Je voyais du blanc autant de moi, des gens, beaucoup de gens en blanc aussi et un visage. Celui que je voyais chaque jour, éveillé ou endormi. Ces yeux verts, son sourire ravageur, ses cheveux bronze.

J'avais froid...

-_Comment te sens-tu Bella?_ Me demandait le médecin.

J'avais la bouche pâteuse, je n'étais pas sûre du son qui sortirait de ma bouche.

-_J'ai mal_, dis je d'une voix mal assurée, tremblante et rauque.

-_Docteur? Sa température est trop basse. Elle n'arrive pas à se réchauffer par elle même._

-_Je me doutais que ça arriverait. Bella, tes défenses sont très affaiblies. On va t'injecter des anticorps en grande quantité et te rajouter des couvertures car tu n'arrives pas à te réchauffer. Ça va aller d'accord?_

_-ça va aller?_ Demandait Edward au médecin.

Je sentais l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-_Bien sûr, elle s'en sort très bien. Bella sais-tu où tu es et pourquoi?_

_-Oui... vous m'avez opéré de mon cancer._

_-Tu as été plongé dans un coma artificiel. Il y a quelques complications pendant l'opération, je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. _

_-Combien?_

_-Cela fait 3 semaines._

3 semaines... j'avais l'impression que c'était hier... Je compris alors les cernes d'Edward. J'avais l'impression d'être désorienté et mes dents qui n'arrêtaient pas de claquer.

-_Edward j'ai.. froiiiid..._ dis je toujours en claquant des dents.

-_Garrett c'est normal qu'elle est si froid?_ S'inquiétait Edward.

-_On va lui injecter des solutés chauds, la couvrir et bien sûr lui administrer des anti corps si c'était du à ça. As-tu chaud Edward?_

_-Normal._

Il prit sa température et le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

-_On peut aussi tenter ça._

_-Quoooi?_ Demandais-je.

-_Edward retire ton pull et prends Bella dans tes bras, on va vous envelopper dans une couverture. On utilise cette méthode pour les bébés, ça les aide en général à se réchauffer._

Edward retira son haut et vint se coller à moi. J'étais encore dans les vapes mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai tout de suite reconnu le contact de mon amant. Il me prit dans ses bras tout en restant doux. On nous mit une couverture sur le dos. Je me pressais contre Edward et déjà, je me sentais mieux. Sa chaleur me gagnait. Le médecin partit discrètement.

-_ça va mieux?_ Me susurra-t-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

-_Oui..._

Entourée de la chaleur et la bonne odeur de mon amant, j'étais bien malgré la douleur qui m'entourait le ventre, la sensation de vide dans mon ventre mais aussi l'abominable envie de gerber. Edward ne bougeait pas, sa respiration était lente, calme et posé. Elle me berçait.

Si bien que je somnolais, me remettant doucement de mes 3 semaines de coma.

Si bien que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Garrett était rentré dans la chambre.

-_Alors Bella, comment vas-tu?_ Me demanda-t-il.

-_Mieux. Mais j'ai mal au ventre et j'ai une horrible envie de vomir._

_-Rien d'anormal en soi. Bien, je vois que ton corps a finalement bien récupéré. On a pu retirer toutes les tumeurs. On a été surpris de voir que tout était comme on l'avait prévu, même moins. On va commencer ta radiothérapie dans 3 semaines. On aura le temps de planifier le nombre de séance selon l'évolution durant ce temps. Mais pour le moment, c'est repos._

_-Kayla pourra venir me voir?_

_-Bien sûr! D'ailleurs, elle est venu chaque jour depuis ta sortie du bloc, n'est ce pas Edward?_

Il sourit, même si un air triste persistait. Mauvais souvenir pour lui j'imagine.

-_Oui chaque jour. Elle t'a amené une rose rouge chaque jour._

_-Mon bébé... elle me manque. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait venir maintenant? _

_-Oh... elle est surement déjà là, c'est l'heure à laquelle elle arrive en général. Elle a le droit de venir après l'école. C'est soit ma mère, soit Emmett mon meilleur ami qui l'amène. _

_-Je n'ai jamais rencontré ton meilleur ami..._

_-Tu en auras l'occasion,_ me dit il en me souriant.

L'infirmière notait mes constantes.

_-La température est normal désormais docteur._

_-Parfait merci, Maggie._

_-Bon voilà qui est parfait Bella, tu as repris une température normale. Je pense que Kayla pourra venir._

Je souriais. Je savais que la fin de ce cauchemar était encore mais peu importe, j'avais fait un grand pas.

_-Maman!_ cria la plus jolie des voix.

Ma petite Kayla était là, devant moi. Je la serrais dans mes bras prudemment. Son odeur, ses petites mains qui me serrent, tout cela m'avait manqué.

_-Comme prévu, mademoiselle est au chevet de sa maman,_ lança une voix grave.

_-Emmett,_ sourit Edward.

Je rencontrais enfin le fameux Emmett.

-_Emmett, je te présente Bella, enfin tu l'as déjà vue mais... en animé cette fois. Bella voici mon meilleur ami, Emmett, sa femme Rosalie et leur fille Sonny._

_-Enchantée! _Dis je en souriant.

-_On connait enfin la fameuse Bella,_ lança Emmett.

-_Maman! Sonny c'est ma copine!_ s'écria Kayla.

Je souriais et regardais la petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui se cachait derrière les jambes de sa mère. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Rosalie... mais je crus déceler un air d'Emmett dans l'ensemble. Elle était le parfait mélange de ces parents. Comme Kayla était le parfait mélange entre moi et Edward.

Rosalie me souriait. Elle regardait sa petite progéniture et rigolait.

-_Elle est très timide_, me révéla-t-elle.

Je lui souris. Kayla vint se caler contre moi.

-_T'es guéri Momon?_

_-Un petit peu ma puce. Le médecin ne peut pas me dire c'était un très très vilain microbe._

_-On pourrait te la garder si tu veux. Ça laisserait Edward plus libre pour rester à ton chevet, me proposa Rosalie. En plus Sonny et elle s'entendent bien._

_-Oui, bien sûr. Edward je te laisse gérer._

Il me sourit. Ma douleur au ventre était violente malgré les anti douleurs. Et mon envie de vomir se fit pressante...

Edward du voir que ça n'allait pas.

-_Bon allez Kayla. Maman doit se reposer tu rentres avec Tonton Emmett ma puce._

_-Mais je veux rester avec maman moi! Dit ma fille les yeux baignés de larmes._

_-Chérie s'il te plait. Maman doit se reposer, elle est fatigué. Elle te l'a dit, le microbe n'est pas encore tout à fait parti._

_-Mais papa..._

_-Edward... _dis je en la coupant.

Je ne puis en dire plus que je vomissais déjà tripes et boyaux sur le sol... et du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

**POV Edward:**

Oh mon dieu! Je croyais qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les mauvais films d'horreur mais non. Ma Bella avait ses yeux révulsés, elle continuait de vomir. J'eus le réflexe d'appeler un médecin. Emmett et Rose avaient éloigné Sonny et Kayla.

-_Mon dieu, ma belle qu'est ce que tu as?... _chuchotais-je en lui tenant les cheveux et la soutenant du mieux que je pouvais.

Le visage du médecin en avait dit trop ou pas assez... mais je ne pressentais rien de bon.

**Alors verdict?**

**En attendant je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite!**

**Gros bisous**


	9. Petite mise à jour

Nouveau chapitre? Euh nan désolé!

Je sais que je traine un peu avec la suite surtout avec une fin de chapitre précédent pareille! Mais il se trouve que j'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire la trame complète de la fiction.

Je sais exactement qu'est ce qu'il se passera dans chaque chapitre (et je sais que certains chapitres vont en faire hurler certaines ^^).

Je peux aussi vous dire que la fiction va compter 16 chapitres (épilogue inclus). J'avais prévenu que c'était une fiction plutôt courte.

Donc le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt mais soyez indulgent les cours reprennent pour moi aussi et je compte étudier pas mal (pas deux redoublements d'affilé si possible).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, certaines me font rires et surtout elles me font toutes énormément plaisir!

A bientôt!


	10. Chapitre 8

**Je sais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas pointé le bout de mon nez!**

**Ben ce chapitre s'est révélé beaucoup plus compliqué à écrire que ce que je pensais même si la trame que j'avais écrite m'a bien aidé. En plus j'ai repris les cours et comme je suis déjà redoublante, j'essaie de faire passer la fac en premier mais j'imagine que vous pouvez comprendre un peu le problème :).**

**Bref je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes vraiment géniaux. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser auprés des lecteurs Ptitesfrimousses qui ont subi ses assauts suite à un chapitre avec une fin sadique de ma part lol. De loin l'un des commentaires qui m'a fait le plus rire ^_^.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous!**

_Rappel du chapitre précédent:_

_Oh mon dieu! Je croyais qu'on ne voyait ça que dans les mauvais films d'horreur mais non. Ma Bella avait ses yeux révulsés, elle continuait de vomir. J'eus le réflexe d'appeler un médecin. Emmett et Rose avaient éloigné Sonny et Kayla._

_-Mon dieu, ma belle qu'est ce que tu as?... chuchotais-je en lui tenant les cheveux et la soutenant du mieux que je pouvais._

_Le visage du médecin en avait dit trop ou pas assez... mais je ne pressentais rien de bon. _

**POV Edward**

Plusieurs médecins entrèrent dans la chambre comme des furies. Je fus pousser dans tous les sens. Rosalie et Emmett avaient déjà fait sortir Sonny et Kayla. Heureusement, j'allais devoir être là pour ma fille. Avec ce qu'elle a vu je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en remette vraiment tout de suite.

Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, je fus éjecter hors de la chambre.

J'entendais des cris, des voix parlant fort, des bruits de machines, de palettes à électrochocs. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mésaventure, j'avais l'impression de perdre pied, que désormais j'allais avoir du mal à croire que ça marcherait.

J'avais gardé le moral pour Bella, pour qu'elle y croit, pour Kayla pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Elle était trop jeune pour s'inquiéter de ça comme une grande personne.

Tout à coup un bruit de porte qui claque se fit entendre. Je relevais la tête. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, les médecins évacuaient Bella. Mais où?

_-Bloquer une salle d'opération Janine! _Entendis je un des médecins crier à une infirmière qui passait par là.

La malheureuse prit le téléphone qui était à côté d'elle et appela un bloc en urgence. Une larme dévala ma joue sans que je m'en rende compte. La perspective que je pouvais perdre Bella à tout instant, maintenant était palpable.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait, on ne m'informait pas. Ne pouvaient-ils pas penser à la famille? A la petite fille de 6 ans qui avait vu sa mère vomir du sang à n'en plus pouvoir s'arrêter? Je pouvais gérer (plus ou moins) le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait mais Kayla. Elle avait 6 ans. À cet âge on a besoin de beaucoup d'explication pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour de nous et d'autant plus quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose.

Puis d'un coup (surement un effet de mon cerveau anesthésié par ce que j'ai vu), je remarquais Garrett, la blouse tachée de sang devant moi.

_-ça va Edward?_ Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je là à attendre. J'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes mais peut être qu'on pouvait parler en terme d'heure. J'étais complètement perdu...

-_Je sais pas... _chuchotais-je. _Je crois... Qu'est qu'elle a?_ Dis je d'une voix lasse et perdue.

-_Bella est encore au bloc. On est en train de suturer._

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a?_ Répétais-je comme un automate rouillé.

Je voyais sur le visage de Garrett quelle sorte de boucherie ça avait pu être. Faut dire que côté glauque. Bella aurait pu remporter un prix pour la scène le plus morbide.

Si ça se trouve je rêvais. Cette vie n'était pas vraiment la mienne... En fait tout allait bien j'étais dans mon lit, dormant auprès de Bella et elle était en excellente santé, on avait plein d'enfants, qui dormaient dans les chambres voisines et j'allais me réveiller.

-_Le chirurgien qui a reconstruit son intestin avec la greffe a mal procédé. Un morceau de l'intestin s'est nécrosé ce qui a provoqué la réaction que Bella a eu. On pensait à une hémorragie interne mais tout va bien de ce côté. On a retiré cette partie._

_-D'accord..._

Je savais pas trop si j'avais tout assimilé. J'étais plus sûr de rien. Comme si cet événement avait fait de moi un légume.

-_Elle ira bien Edward. Du moins autant que son état le permettra. On va faire une nouvelle greffe mais on doit d'abord attendre que le greffon soit prêt. La culture ça prend du temps._

_-Alors c'est à ça que je suis résolu... Attendre, encore et encore. Sauf que quand on m'annoncera qu'elle sera morte là on me fera pas attendre, je le saurais dans la minute. Combien de temps j'ai passé à attendre depuis le début de son hospitalisation? J'ai besoin de preuves tangibles pour y croire Garrett. Sauf que là j'en peux plus! J'ai été jeté hors de la chambre sans la moindre explication. Comment je fais pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe à ma fille si je ne sais pas moi même ce qu'il se passe? Elle a 6 ans Garrett. Elle a 6 ans, à cet âge on a besoin d'explication sur tout. Et là je me sens pas comme un père, je me sens démuni parce que je peux rien lui dire._

-_Edward, s'il te plait... _essaya-t-il de m'interrompre.

-_Je sais!_ Criais-je en lui coupant la parole. _C'est toujours les mêmes justifications mais j'arrive plus à croire moi même en une fin objective! J'ai l'impression qu'on avance pas! Que ça ne finira jamais!_

Je m'énervais, je sentais la colère montée mais c'est comme si je pouvais pas la refouler, elle débordait et ne demandait qu'à sortir.

-_Edward! _Hurla mon père dans le couloir.

Je n'avais que très rarement entendu cette voix. Celle de mon père en colère. Ça arrivait si peu mais quand quand c'était là on avait plutôt intérêt à ce que ça file droit.

-_Dans mon bureau. Maintenant._ Dit-il.

Il me trainait presque maintenant. Garrett nous suivait. J'allais probablement avoir droit à mon quart d'heure « remontée de bretelles en règle »

Il ferma la porte fermement, me fit asseoir et se posta devant.

-_On t'entend dans tout l'hopital! Je sais que ce qui arrive à Bella est injuste, que nerveusement vous êtes tous à bout au point de ne plus y croire! Mais Edward tu dois te battre! Ce n'est pas la première épreuve que vous aurez à subir sur le chemin de sa guérison et ce sera pas la dernière. Tu dois y croire! _Me dit il en me secouant, plein de détresse.

Les larmes coulaient librement le long de mes joues.

-_Je peux plus papa... J'arrive plus à y croire. Bella... elle souffre tellement! J'ai plus de force. Je fais face pour elle pour Kayla mais quand je vois que rien ne s'améliore... je finis par croire que ne verra jamais la fin de ce cauchemar..._

-_Mon fils tu dois être fort. Un long chemin a déjà été parcouru et Bella va aller mieux mais c'est un long processus... _

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une infirmière rousse au vieux chignon mal fait apparut essouflé.

-_Docteur Denali, la patiente se réveille. Elle a besoin d'anti douleurs d'urgence._

J'allais pour me lever et courir à Bella quand mon père me plaqua au fauteuil. J'étais désespéré. Ma Bella souffrait et personne me laissait la voir. Je ne prétend pas être le meilleur médicament mais je voulais être pour la soutenir. Chaque étape de sa guérison était un obstacle. Et elle n'avait pas la force de le surmonter seule.

-_Papa je veux la voir_, gémis-je entre mes larmes tandis qu'il me retenait toujours contre la chaise.

-_Pas maintenant Edward. Tu dois attendre qu'on lui administre des anti douleurs et qu'ils fassent effet. Elle a trop mal._

_-Mais je dois être avec elle!_ Hurlais je à nouveau hors de moi qu'on ne veuille pas me laisser être auprès d'elle.

_-Maintenant tu te calmes Edward! _cria-t-il.

J'avais conscience de dépasser les bornes mais ce n'était plus moi qui parlait... c'était la colère, la peine.

-_Edward, je sais que c'est dur de rester là à attendre. Je sais que ça fait plusieurs semaines que vous traversez des épreuves mais il faut continuer à y croire. Bella est sur la bonne route pour guérir. Mais il faut passer par ces épreuves. Faut pas lâcher maintenant. C'est comme organiser la fête du siècle mais tout annulé parce que la couleur des ballons ne collent pas à la déco. Je sais que la comparaison n'est pas bonne mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Vous pouvez pas abandonner. Pas avec tout ce que vous avez fait. Le chemin est trop entamé pour repartir en arrière._

Il avait raison... on avait trop parcouru le chemin pour pouvoir tout annuler. Bella était sur la route de la guérison. C'était rempli de péripéties mais si j'étais là pour elle. On serait deux pour surmonter tout ça et je suis persuadé qu'un jour, on regardera en arrière en nous disant, maintenant c'est du passé.

-_Est ce que je peux aller la voir?_ Demandais-je calmement à mon père.

Avant qu'il eut le temps de me répondre, Garrett vint nous rejoindre.

-_Edward... Bella te demande. Elle voudrait que tu viennes auprès d'elle._

_-Vas y_, chuchota mon père.

Je me levais et Garrett me conduit à la chambre de Bella.

Elle était là, pâle, mais dés que j'apparus à la porte, un maigre sourire est venu coiffé son visage. J'avançais vers elle et la pris délicatement dans mes bras. Je me mis derrière elle, laissant reposer son dos contre mon torse, sa tête contre mon cœur. Elle était apaisé, j'étais apaisé comme si nos deux corps avaient retrouvé leurs intégrités juste par la présence de l'être aimé.

**POV Emmett**

Nous avions ramener les petites chez nous. Je me doutais qu'Edward n'aurait pas la force de s'occuper de Kayla. Il était vraiment très mal en point. Je l'avais souvent vu mal mais jamais à ce point.

Et Kayla n'était pas mieux. Depuis que nous étions arrivé à la maison, elle n'avait cessé de pleurer. Elle s'inquiétait pour sa mère, se demandait pourquoi son père n'était pas avec elle. On avait essayé de lui expliquer. Mais bien sûr elle a 6 ans, elle vit une situation compliquée...

Rosalie était montée coucher Sonny pour une petite sieste et elle en avait profité pour passer un peu de temps avec Kayla, la calmer, la rassurer.

Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était là haut quand j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Puis ma belle fit son apparition dans le salon, où je mettais installé devant un match de baseball pour passer le temps. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et souffla.

-_ça va mieux la p'tite d'Edward? _Demandais-je.

-_Elle s'est endormi... je sais qu'on a rien à voir avec eux trois mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour eux. Je sais on garde déjà leur fille mais je suis persuadé qu'on peut faire plus..._

_-Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus Rose. Pour le moment, à part garder Kayla pour qu'ils n'aient pas à s'inquiéter de l'heure du coucher, de la lever, d'aller la chercher à l'école. _

_-Tu sais que le médecin leur a dit l'autre fois qu'il se pouvait que certains ovules de Bella ne soient pas touchés..._

_-et ben?_

Je voyais absolument pas où elle voulait en venir mais j'avais dans l'idée que c'était plutôt fou. Je connaissais ma Rose.

-_Bella n'a plus d'utérus... j'aimerais... enfin tu sais je veux pas que ces possibles dernières chances d'avoir s'envolent sans qu'elle ait la chance de choisir ce qu'elle veut! Si elle est d'accord je... j'aimerais l'aider... dans cette démarche._

_-Je comprends toujours pas..._

_-Tu sais qu'une femme a besoin d'un utérus pour faire un bébé?_

Je répondis par l'affirmative.

-_Et Bella n'en a plus, donc..._

_-Tu veux... oh non! J'aime Edward comme mon frère mais je lui prêterais pas ma femme pour faire des gosses!_

_-Emmett je ne vais pas coucher avec Edward pour que Bella puisse avoir d'autres enfants!_

_-Ben... comment tu vas faire?_

J'avais l'impression d'être le héros d'une série qu'on pourrait appeler « Mongolito Land ».

_-Mon Emmett... les gentils médecins ont trouvé une nouvelle technique géniale! Ça s'appelle les mères porteuses. Tout se passe par fécondation in vitro. Comme tu as expliqué à Sonny, on prend la petite graine du papa et celle de la maman et on les marie pour que le bébé grandisse._

_-Je suis pas un gosse de 6 ans Rose... Tu veux vraiment faire ça pour eux?_

_-Je sais que ça paraît un peu fou mais tu sais que j'adore les gamins et Bella mérite tellement plus que ce qui lui arrive. Je sais qu'elle a envie de donner des frères et sœurs à Kayla mais que tout ça l'en empêche. J'adore Bella. C'est une fille fantastique et elle mérite largement ce cadeau. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle endure._

_-D'accord... ouais c'est vrai t'as raison. Si y'a bien une personne qui mérite ça, c'est elle. On le fera mais faut qu'on leur en parle d'abord et..._

_-Emmett,_ m'interrompit-elle. _Je comptais pas le faire sans son soutien et son accord. C'est une grosse décision, on leur en parlera. Mais plus tard._

Je lui souris et l'embrassais furtivement. J'embrassais son front et la pris dans mes bras. On se mit à regarder le match sans vraiment s'intéresser ce qui se déroulait sur nos yeux.

**POV Edward:**

Bella était toujours dans mes bras, contre moi. Elle dormait. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Personne ne nous avait déranger depuis. Je crois que je préférais ça. J'avais besoin de me retrouver juste avec elle.

J'avais reçu un message d'Emmett qui me disait que Kayla allait bien, qu'elle avait eu peur bien sûr mais qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle dormait un peu.

Si au moins elle, elle allait bien, du moins comme on peut aller bien avec des circonstances pareilles, alors je suis rassuré et je savais que Bella le serait aussi.

Je la sentais gigoté contre moi. Je la regardais et ses 2 prunelles marrons se rivèrent sur moi.

_-J'ai dormi longtemps?_ Demanda-t-elle la voix enraillée.

-_Quelques heures. Tu en avais besoin. La chirurgie était lourde._

_-Tu crois qu'on verra la fin du cauchemar un jour?_

Je repensais à ce que mon père m'avait dit plus tôt.

-_On y arrivera mon ange, tant que je serais là pour te soutenir et que tu te bats, rien ne pourra se mettre sur notre chemin._

_-Alors ça ira... _chuchota-t-elle.

On restait encore un moment comme ça quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Garrett fit son apparition. Il entra et referma derrière lui.

-_Comment te sens-tu Bella?_

_-Comme quelqu'un après une énième opération... ça va, j'ai un peu mal mais ça va._

-_Bien. Je suis venu vous parler de quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser._

J'étais tout ouïe.

-_On avait gardé tes ovules pour pouvoir déterminer lesquels étaient atteint et lesquels ne l'étaient pas. On a eu beaucoup de perte mais on en a néanmoins sauvé cinq. Avec l'aide d'une mère porteuse, ça pourrait être votre chance d'avoir d'autres enfants. Juste ou plusieurs... il faut prendre en compte que ça ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups._

_-Je... je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants? _Demanda Bella toute abasourdi par la nouvelle.

-_Avec une mère porteuse, ce serait possible._

_-Congelez-les_.

Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de la contredire. Bien sûr que je voulais d'un autre enfant avec elle. Et même si ce n'est pas de la manière la plus traditionnelle, ce serait quand même un petit bout d'elle et de moi.

-J_e suis d'accord avec elle._

_-Trés bien, il en sera ainsi alors, _nous dit Garrett avec un grand sourire. _Au fait Bella nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler de ton opération. Nous avons fait une culture de tissus portant ton patrimoine génétique pour recréer un morceau d'intestin. Lequel remplacerait celui que nous avons été contraint de retirer. On te réopérera dés que nous aurons assez de tissus._

_-Je vais voir le bout du tunnel, Garrett? _Lui demanda-t-elle solennellement.

_-C'est prévu Bella. Et nous en sommes bien plus proche de jour en jour._

Elle lui sourit et se recala contre moi.

_-Je dois y aller, votre fille a besoin de moi pour un petit service demain et je dois me préparer._

Avec Bella on se regardait d'un air interrogateur mais de toute manière Kayla ne craignait rien avec Garrett.

**POV Kayla**

La maitresse nous avait demandé de faire un exposé pour parler d'un sujet qui nous intéressait. J'avais longtemps réfléchi de quoi j'allais parler aux copains. Je voulais quelque chose d'intéressant à expliquer. J'avais pensé à parler des princesses mais c'est trop nul... les animaux, c'est nul aussi. Et puis j'ai vu ma maman vomir plein de sang, mon père très en colère et j'ai pris ma décision.

J'étais aller voir le docteur de ma maman avant que tonton Em me ramène.

**FlashBack:**

Je toquais à la porte du docteur. Je me tordais les doigts. J'avais un petit peu peur. C'est dur de parler de ça je crois. Le docteur vint ouvrir et parut surpris de me voir.

-_Petite Kayla! Que puis je faire pour toi?_ Me dit il avec un sourire.

-_Je crois que tu pourrais m'aider pour faire mon exposé dans mon école._

**Fin du Flashback.**

Alors je lui avais expliqué de quoi je voulais parler. Il m'avait souri et m'a dit qu'il serait très content de venir dans mon école.

Tonton Em m'avait accompagné avec la jolie Rose. Sonny était malade alors elle n'allait pas à l'école aujourd'hui. Docteur Garrett m'attendait déjà devant l'école en souriant quand il me vit.

-_Un problème avec Bella?_ Demanda Tonton Em.

-_Rien du tout. Bella se porte comme un charme. C'est pour aider la jeune Kayla pour son exposé que je suis là._

La jolie Rose sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue comme le faisait ma maman. Tonton Em m'ébouriffa et ils partirent ensemble. Garrett me sourit et me suivit dans ma classe. Il allait expliqué à Mademoiselle Glenn pourquoi il était là. Puis se fut mon tour d'aller devant tout le monde.

-_Pour faire mon exposé, j'ai choisi de parler du cancer. C'est une maladie très grave qui rend très malade comme ma maman. Et j'ai emmené avec moi le docteur Garrett, qui soigne ma maman pour vous parler de la maladie du Cancer._

_-Bonjour jeunes gens. Comme vous l'a dit Kayla. Je suis docteur et je soigne les gens qui ont le cancer. Tout d'abord vous devez savoir que le cancer est une maladie grave et qui est compliqué à soigner mais qui se soigne malgré tout. Il existe plusieurs cancers différents. Vous avez du entendre dire qu'on pouvait un cancer en fumant des cigarettes? C'est pour ça que c'est très mal de fumer et qu'il ne faut pas le faire._

Tout le monde le regardait attentivement. Je ne sais pas si la maitresse serait en colère que ce ne soit pas vraiment moi qui fasse l'exposé, je croisais les doigts.

-_Le cancer c'est une grosse de cellules. On appelle ça une tumeur. Les cancers n'ont pas de causes bien défini. Quelqu'un cependant peut il me citer une cause du cancer?_

_-Fumer des cigarettes,_ répondit Graziella une de mes copines.

-_Exactement! C'est une des causes. Des fois c'est génétique. C'est à dire que c'est quelque chose que vos parents vous ont transmis.. Certains produits sont aussi très dangereux et sont la cause de beaucoup de cancers. De ce fait, il faut aller voir le docteur pour qu'il pose un diagnostic. C'est à dire qu'il vous dise que vous avez la maladie comme il le fait quand vous êtes malade avec un rhume par exemple. Il y a 3 façons de savoir si on a un cancer. Il y a le dépistage. C'est quand une personne vient souvent voir le docteur qui vérifie qu'il n'a pas de maladie. Ensuite, il y a les gens qui viennent me voir parce qu'ils ont mal. Alors je les examine et je peux leur dire si c'est un cancer ou pas. Ou alors parfois les gens ne viennent pas pour savoir s'ils en ont un mais lors de l'examen on leur en trouve un. Alors on essaie de les soigner._

Tout le monde semblait captivé parce que disait Docteur Garrett et je dois avouer que moi aussi. J'avais l'impression de mieux connaître la maladie de ma maman.

-_On a deux manières de soigner le cancer quand il est possible de le soigner. La chimiothérapie. On donne des médicaments très très forts à la personne pour tuer les méchantes cellules mais malheureusement ce médicaments tuent aussi des gentilles cellules. C'est pour ça que les malades du cancer n'ont plus de cheveux. On a aussi la radiothérapie. On expose le malade à des rayons X qui font mourir les méchantes cellules. Je pense vous avoir raconter l'essentiel de ce que vous pouvez connaître de cette maladie._

_-Et c'est ce qu'elle a la maman de Kayla? _Demande James.

-_La maman de Kayla est venu me voir pour que je l'aide à se soigner. Son cancer se situe au niveau de l'intestin. Ici, dit il en désignant une partie de son ventre. On l'a déjà beaucoup opéré pour enlever les masses de méchantes cellules et maintenant dés qu'on pourra commencer, on lui fera faire de la radiothérapie._

_-Trés bien, merci beaucoup Kayla et merci Docteur pour votre intervention._

Je partis m'asseoir à ma place et le docteur repartit non sans me dire au revoir. Je souriais. Tout le monde s'intéressait à moi. Moi je pensais à ma maman.

**Alors ce chapitre? J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'espère pouvoir vous poster un chapitre trés bientôt! **

**Bisous à tous!  
**


	11. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à tous!**_

_**Ouais bon je suis un peu... à la bourre ^^**_

_**Mais bon le chapitre est un peu plus que d'habitude et en plus j'ai eu quelques devoirs pour la fac qui m'ont pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais le voilà!**_

_**Le mercredi est le jour des enfants!**_

_**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous!**_

_6 semaines plus tard_

**POV Edward:**

Six semaines déjà depuis la dernière opération. Cette période avait été plutôt calme en péripéties. Pas d'intervention surprise, pas de mauvaise blague de la maladie. Non ces six dernières semaines avaient été relaxante, presque sauf si on compte Bella qui se plaint de ce tuyau qui la nourrit. Mais s'en est presque risible car elle était joyeuse et souriait. On voit que la passade mini dépression était passée.

J'étais en train de plier ces vêtements pour les ranger dans l'armoire et emmener une nouvelle tournée à laver. Bella me regardait de son air aguicheur.

_-Une vraie petite ménagère dis moi!_ Me dit elle en souriant.

Ça faisait plaisir à voir, elle avait repris des couleurs durant ces dernières semaines.

_-Juste pour vous mademoiselle Swan_, dis je en lui rendant son sourire.

Cette journée respirait la joie et la bonne humeur. En plus Kayla venait rendre visite à Bella cet après midi pour un petit moment en famille. Décidément ce serait vraiment une bonne journée!

_-Eh! J'ai rendez vous avec Garrett à 12h30_, déclara Bella.

_-Ah oui? Pourquoi?_

_-Il veut qu'on parle de mon bébé intestin qu'il doit me greffer. Je suis allé le voir hier avec Ingrid, l'infirmière qui vient toujours me voir. Il grandit bien,_ dit elle en souriant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais parler de son bébé intestin ça équivalait à parler d'un bébé qui grandirait. Bébé Intestin avait son album photo, sa conversation dans la journée et bien sûr sa visite au laboratoire très régulièrement.

Bref Bébé intestin était comme mon fils.

_-Et tu penses qu'il va être prêt bientôt? _Demandais-je en pliant un de ces pulls.

-_Je ne sais pas. Hier Ingrid me disait qu'il y avait déjà un bon greffon . Il est grand. Mais qu'il fallait qu'il le soit encore un peu plus. Je pense que Garrett va m'en parler aujourd'hui._

_-Tu me diras alors._

_-Bien sûr! Tout pour mon bébé intestin._

Quand je vous disais qu'il était aussi important qu'un nouvel enfant.

_-Kayla vient vers quelle heure? _Me questionna-t-elle en feuilletant nonchalamment un magazine qu'une infirmière lui avait apporté.

_-Je vais la chercher à l'école à 16h. On revient ensuite avec mes parents. Tu sais qu'elle a fait un super exposé l'autre jour à l'école?_

_-Ah oui? Sur quoi, elle m'en a pas parlé._

Bella va être fière de sa puce. Faut dire qu'elle avait fait très fort pour son exposé ma belette.

_-Elle a fait un exposé sur le cancer. C'est pour ça que Garrett est parti l'autre fois. Elle l'a emmené avec elle pour qu'il parle de la maladie à ses camarades. Ça a fait fureur._

_-Ma petite fille a parlé du cancer?... _dit Bella tout bas.

_-Oui et elle a parlé de toi aussi. Beaucoup de ses camarades la soutiennent maintenant. Elle a pleins d'amis. Et j'ai cru entendre qu'un garçon lui avait fait un bisous à la récréation, la semaine dernière. Je vais devoir avoir un discussion avec ce jeune homme..._

J'entendis le rire cristallin de Bella, bien qu'un peu enraillé par la fatigue. Je me retournais vers elle pour l'observer. J'aimais la voir rire et sourire.

_-Elle n'a que 6 ans et tu la flique déjà?_ Dit elle en riant.

_-Je veux juste qu'elle ne tombe pas sur un naze._

Ben quoi! C'est ma petite fille et elle se fait déjà draguer! Je suis un vrai papa poule, voilà j'avoue. Je faisais la moue. Bella rigola et tendit les bras vers moi pour un câlin. Je vins me glisser dans ses bras. J'aimais ses câlins. Dans ces moments-là, elle faisait des câlins de maman. Elle embrassait mon front et caressait mes cheveux.

_-ça me manque de pas être à la maison_, dit-elle. _Pouvoir m'occuper de Kayla, faire à manger, dormir dans tes bras..._

_-Moi aussi ça me manque chérie de ne pas t'avoir à la maison._

_-Si seulement je pouvais sortir ne serait-ce qu'une journée... _souffla-t-elle.

_-Je suis sûr que tu le pourras bientôt ma puce._

Je sentais qu'elle souriait. Encore un sourire de plus pour cette merveilleuse journée.

La matinée passa bien vite.

Et 12h30 aussi.

Garrett toqua à la porte. Pile à l'heure.

_-Bonjour Bella! Edward,_ dit il me serrant la main. _Comment se porte-t-on aujourd'hui?_

_-Trés bien merci. Dites c'est quand que je vais pouvoir avaler de la vraie nourriture? Je suis même pas sûr de savoir encore comment on mâche..._

_-J'espère très bientôt Bella._

_-Ingrid m'a emmené voir bébé Intestin hier. Elle a dit qu'il avait bien grandi._

Garrett sourit.

_-Oui il a bien grandi. D'ici un jour ou deux, il pourra venir s'installer dans ton ventre._

_-ça c'est chouette! _Dit Bella en tapant dans ses mains comme Alice à l'ouverture des soldes.

-_Bien sinon je vois que tout va bien au regard de ta situation Bella. Tu as bien récupéré après une réaction aussi violente. Je croise les doigts pour la suite. Bien! Je repasserais dans la journée pour voir tes constantes. A plus tard!_

_-A plus Doc!_ S'écria ma Bella.

Oui oui Bella était devenu la patiente préférée des infirmières et des médecins. Elle était agréable et changeait de tous ces patients ronchons j'imagine.

J'avais fini de ranger ses affaires. Je venais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je sais qu'elle appréhendait toujours la suite des évènements. Elle vit une guérison qui est loin d'être facile. J'espère pour elle que ça finira par aller réellement mieux. J'avais hâte qu'elle puisse revenir à la maison. Que la vie puisse recommencer enfin.

Je sentis sa respiration devenir plus régulière, à tel point que j'ai cru pendant un instant qu'elle dormait. Mais non. Elle observait nos doigts entrelacés.

_-Tu ferais mieux de retourner travailler au lieu de venir me tenir compagnie tous les jours..._ dit elle.

-_Je ne pourrais pas travailler en te sachant seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital ma puce, _lui répondis-je calmement.

-_Mouais... mais bon tout ne peut pas tourner autour de moi... je me sens pas normal comme ça. Kayla sort de l'école pour venir dans un hôpital chaque jour. Tu passes tes journées avec moi. C'est glauque. J'ai l'impression d'être une mémé qu'on vient voir avant qu'elle meure..._

_-Mais non chérie, je veux juste que tu es toute l'attention que tu mérites. C'est dur pour moi d'aller bosser en sachant que tu es là, que tu ne peux pas bouger, tu es donc toute seule. _

_-Je suis pas toute seule, les infirmières viennent manger avec moi le midi et la porte reste ouverte quand tu n'es pas là, des gens viennent me voir. Je les connais pas mais j'ai l'impression que eux connaissent tout de moi. Edward franchement, je sais que tu te fais du soucis pour moi, que tu veux que je sois heureuse mais tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir?_

Je secouais la tête négativement.

-_Va bosser à ton bureau. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi ça ira._

_-Bella, je..._

_-Non bosse, occupe toi de notre fille, emmène là au parc, au zoo. Viens le soir à l'hopital en m'offrant des fleurs. Et embrasse moi parce que tu m'aimes plus que tout au monde._

Je souriais. Elle voulait juste de la normalité. Étais-je trop étouffant à venir si souvent?

_-Bella? Tu me trouves étouffant à venir tout le temps?_

_-Non. Tu veux juste le meilleur pour moi et je le comprends. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. _

_-Mais tu veux quand même que je ne vienne plus la journée._

_-Nuance! Je veux que tu retrouves un semblant de normalité toi aussi. C'est pas bon pour toi de passer tes journées dans un hosto à veiller sur moi._

Elle avait probablement raison. Reprendre le boulot me permettrait de penser à autre chose. De retrouver une routine qui semblait manquer à ma vie. J'irais la voir en même temps que Kayla. C'est probablement la meilleure solution pour nous.

-_Tu te sens comment par rapport à la greffe?_ Débitais-je sur le coup.

-_J'ai toujours une certaine appréhension avant. Tu sais... que ça marche pas... que ça se passe mal. Et puis une fois endormi, je crois que ça part un peu. Le réveil est souvent douloureux mais au final ça va._

_-Hum... t'as déjà penser à l'après? Je veux dire quand tout ça sera fini?_

_-J'y pense souvent... ça m'aide à me battre. Je pense que si je guéris je pourrais vous retrouver toi et Kayla. Comme une vraie famille et on pourrait avoir d'autres enfants..._

Elle s'arrêtait comme si elle pensait avoir dit une bêtise. C'est pourtant loin d'en être une. Moi je pensais souvent à ça. Je rêvais d'autres petites fripouilles. Je savais que ce n'était plus possible. Peut être trouverons nous de nouvelles solutions: l'adoption, les mères porteuses. Elle avait baissé la tête.

_-Bella?_

Pas de réponse.

-_Bella? Mon ange? Je suis heureux que tu penses à ça. _

_-C'est stupide. Je suis stupide. Cette foutue maladie m'a tout pris, tout ce à quoi je serais bonne c'est... pff tu parles je pourrais rien faire! Je suis bonne à rien!_

Elle pleurait beaucoup. Je la comprends... enfin je crois. Enlever à une femme la seule qu'elle est persuadé de bien faire. Je sais combien Bella aime les enfants, combien elle aime s'occuper de Kayla, de moi même.

-_C'est pas vrai mon ange. Tu ne sers pas à rien, puisque tu me rends heureux. Tu t'occupes de Kayla. Tu te __bats contre ta maladie. Bella tu es merveilleuse! Tu es une femme forte et extraordinaire. _

Ses yeux chocolats, empli de larmes, me regardaient. J'ai cru apercevoir un sourire. J'embrassais son front et la prit dans mes bras un peu plus.

_-Tu es merveilleuse ma Bella. Ne doute jamais de ça._

Je la berçais pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

_-Tu crois qu'un jour, j'irais mieux?_

_-Je suis persuadé que tu iras mieux. Tu te bats très bien._

Elle me sourit et enlaça nos deux mains.

-_J'ai hâte que Kayla vienne tout à l'heure. Elle me manque ma puce. Ça va? Elle ne fait plus de cauchemars?_

_-De temps en temps. Faut dire que ta performance de l'autre fois était digne d'un vrai film d'horreur._

_-Quand je te dis que je crains comme mère!_

_-Nan ma belle. Tu es malade. Tu peux pas tout contrôler._

Elle sourit et se reposa contre moi. Je regardais l'heure. 14H15. J'allais devoir la laisser. J'avais promis à mes parents de passer avant d'aller chercher Kayla.

_-Ma puce? Il faut que j'y aille. Je vais voir mes parents et chercher la belette à l'école. Et comme prévu on vient te voir juste après._

_-D'ac. Passe le bonjour à tes parents pour moi._

_-D'accord. Je t'aime ma belle. À tout à l'heure._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

Je l'embrassais puis sortis de la chambre. Je croisais Ingrid, une des infirmières qui passer du temps avec Bella.

_-Vous partez déjà M. Cullen? Vous êtes là depuis quoi... 9h30 ce matin?_ Dit elle en souriant.

_-Je dois passer voir mes parents et chercher Kayla à l'école je reviens ce soir._

_-A plus tard alors? _Dit elle en souriant.

Je lui souriais puis sortis de l'hôpital. Un bon bol d'air frais me fit du bien. Je montais dans ma voiture, jeta le sac de linge sale de Bella sur le siège à côté de moi et démarrais ma voiture.

J'arrivais rapidement chez mes parents. J'entrais sans frapper. Ma mère était sur le canapé en train de regarder une émission de décoration. Mon père, ses bras autour d'elle, lisait une revue médicale.

_-Bonjour m'man, papa._

_-Oh Edward mon chéri. Comment ça va? Et Bella?_

_-Tout va bien. Pas de moment inquiétant. Elle sourit, elle rigole. Elle est allé voir son bébé Intestin. Bref rien de suspect._

_-Vous avez vu Garrett?_ Demanda mon père.

-_Il est passé à 12h30. D'aprés lui, Bella pourra bientôt se faire opérer, le tissu a vite grandi. Pardon bébé Intestin a vite grandi._

Ma mère sourit. Mon père se marrait aussi.

_-Rigolez pas! Je me fais taper si je dis le tissu! C'est bébé Intestin._

_-Tu veux quelque chose à boire mon poussin?_ Me demanda ma mère.

_-Je veux bien un peu de ta limonade, maman._

_-je vais te chercher ça, me dit elle en souriant._

Elle se leva et partit me chercher un verre.

_-Comment va Bella? Moralement j'entends._

_-Bien... globalement elle va bien mais elle a des passages à vide. Des jours, des moments où elle se sent inutile. Que le moral n'est pas au beau fixe mais ces périodes sont plutôt courtes et... rares. Elle va bien._

_-Je me doutais que ça serait dur un peu moralement. Elle est à l'hopital depuis 9 semaines à suivre des traitements très lourds... Mais elle s'en sort drôlement bien. Physiquement aussi. Garrett m'a appelé hier. Ses examens sont au top. _

Je souris quand ma mère revint avec mon verre de limonade. Je bus doucement. Nous discutons encore quelques minutes mais vint vite l'heure d'aller chercher Kayla à l'école.

Devant l'école de ma fille, je me sentais encore très seule. Beaucoup de maman était ici. Les pères ne venaient pas préférant au mieux attendre à la voiture. Ce qui faisait de moi le seul papa. Mes parents étaient parti faire une petite course avant qu'on aille tous à l'hôpital.

Elles me regardaient toutes... je me sentais mal à l'aise. Franchement est-ce mal de vouloir venir chercher ma fille à l'école? Une d'entre elles, environ la quarantaine bien tapé, vint vers moi.

_-Comment va Bella? On ne la voit plus ces derniers temps..._

_-Oh...euh... elle est hospitalisée depuis plusieurs semaines._

_-Oh... C'est grave? _Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

_-Oh et bien ça va mieux de jour en jour j'imagine. Elle se bat tous les jours, _dis je un peu gênée.

Elle souriait mais on voyait la tristesse dans ses yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas que Bella m'ait déjà parlé d'elle.

-_Je suis Annie. La maman de June, la meilleure amie de Kayla._

_-Ah oui. Kayla me parle beaucoup d'elle, _dis-je en souriant.

-_Je sais que Bella ne va pas très bien depuis quelques mois. Maintenant qu'on ne la voit plus du tout à l'école je me suis fait du soucis._

_-Bella a un cancer, assez offensif. Mais son traitement fonctionne bien et pour le moment, malgré quelques désagrément ça va mieux. _

_-Oh... j'espère qu'elle ira mieux rapidement._

_-C'est sur la bonne voie,_ dis je en souriant.

Elle s'éloigna en me faisant un signe de tête quand nous entendions la sonnerie annonçant la sortie des enfants. En 5 minutes, la cour était rempli de petits garnements tous aussi excité les uns que les autres de rejoindre leurs parents et de rentrer chez eux.

Bien après les autres je vis Kayla arrivait avec la fameuse June. Elle riait. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas vu ma petite puce sourire. Comme si son humeur était calée sur celle de sa mère. Quand elle me vit, elle sourit encore plus et courut vers moi pour me sauter dans les bras.

-_Papaaaaa! _Cria-t-elle. _T'es venu me chercher? C'est cool! On va voir maman?_

_-Yep! On va même gouter avec maman. Mamie et Papy vont venir avec nous aussi. Un grand gouter tous les cinq._

_-Ben vite alors!_ Me dit elle empressée, en me trainant par la main.

Nous rejoignîmes mes parents qui nous attendaient prés de la voiture.

_-Bonjour ma chérie! _S'écria ma mère.

Kayla lui sauta dans les bras. Mon père déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il installa Kayla dans son siège et nous prîmes tous place à bord.

Le chemin de l'hôpital se fit sous les paroles incessantes de mon adorable loupiote. À se demander des fois quand elle allait s'arrêter. On se garait sur le parking du centre hospitalier et je fis descendre Kayla.

Quand nous entrions dans l'hôpital, Kayla dit bonjour à toutes les infirmières qu'elle connaissait à force de venir ici. Nous atteignons vite la chambre de ma bien aimée. Elle était dans son lit en train de lire un magazine qu'elle avait probablement obtenue en torturant une infirmière avec la moue qui t'oblige à tout.

_-Maman! _cria Kayla.

Bella sursauta mais se reprit assez vite pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-_Comment tu vas ma princesse?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en l'asseyant sur ses genoux.

-_Je vais bien,_ dit ma petite puce. _Et toi maman, t'as encore bobo?_

_-Un petit peu chérie. Mais je suis aller voir bébé Intestin cet après-midi, il grandit très vite alors le docteur m'a dit qu'il pourrait me le coudre bientôt. Ça ira un peu mieux._

Kayla sourit. Nous installions le goûter sur la tablette repas de Bella (qui soit dit en passant ne lui servait pas beaucoup étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait rien manger de concret.

La petite mangeait à peu prés tout... en nous laissant plus que pas grand chose à nous mettre sous la dent. J'observais Bella depuis un moment. Je la voyais se tortiller légèrement comme gênée par quelque chose. Elle semblait ne pas se sentir très bien. Elle avait un peu pali depuis tout à l'heure.

Je voyais que mon père l'a fixé aussi. Je le regardais. Son regard est suspect. Lui aussi avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_-Tout va bien Bella?_ Demanda mon père.

_-Je... oui... enfin j'ai un peu mal au ventre mais c'est rien je suis sûr_. Dit elle tout en ne sachant plus comment se mettre.

Je la regardais. Elle était vraiment très pâle. Mon père dû sentir quelque chose venir, il se leva et posa la main sur le front de ma douce.

-_Bella tu es brulante de fièvre. Quelque chose ne va pas,_ dit il sérieusement. _Edward va chercher une infirmière qui pourrait appeler Garrett._

En sortant de la chambre, je tombais sur Ingrid, qui du comprendre juste à mon expression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Garrett arriva rapidement. Tous les appels concernant Bella passaient avant ses autres engagements quel qu'il soit. Comme il disait souvent, si tous ces patients avaient cette rage, il sauverait plus de gens.

Il examina Bella dont les maux de ventre avaient augmenté.

-_Garrett qu'est ce que j'ai?_ Demandait-elle en gémissant tellement la douleur la tordait. _J'ai l'impression de revivre mes premiers mois de diagnostique... _

_-Je crois que c'est le moment de placer bébé Intestin Bella. Ton corps ne supporte plus l'inactivité de ton système digestif._

_**Bon j'avoue je suis cruelle de vous laisser là comme ça!**_

_**Mais bon, la suite arrivera je l'espère la semaine prochaine, mercredi surement! **_

_**Aprés ça pourrait être dur. D'ailleurs je me permet de vous prévenir. Il n'y aura pas de publication à partir du jeudi 20 et ce jusqu'au 24. Je serais en Angleterre et donc je n'aurais pas la possibilité d'écrire. Mais dans la semaine suivante, la suite de la suite arrivera! **_

_**En attendant merci à tous pour vos reviews j'ai été contente de voir que ce chapitre vous avait encore plus!**_

_**PS: comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas si ce que je fais subir à Bella existe vraiment mais c'est mieux pour les besoins de la fiction.**_

_**Bisous!**_


	12. Chapitre 10

**Désolé du retard pour poster ce chapitre mais vous le saviez je partais pour l'Angleterre juste après mon dernier post et j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et d'avancer ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Cependant une poussée d'inspiration m'est parvenu et tadam!**

**Reste aussi que je suis allé voir le dernier volet de Twilight au ciné et que ça m'a considérablement remonté le moral et m'a redonné l'inspiration.**

**Chapitre plein d'émotion et de rebondissement, j'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**PS: Désormais vous pouvez suivre l'actu de mes publications sur Facebook! Demander Hilly Sparrow-Fanfiction en ami!**

**Bonne Lecture à tous!**

**POV Garrett:**

J'étais en train de me préparer dans la salle jouxtant le bloc opératoire. Par la vitre je voyais l'anesthésiste s'occupait de Bella. Elle ne semblait pas stressé. L'habitude peut être? Combien de fois elle était passé sur le billard ces dernières semaines?

Ingrid passait par là pour aller dans le bloc.

-_Vous avez appeler le labo, pour qu'ils amènent le tissu?_

_-Oui, ils seront là dans 15 minutes, le temps qu'on ouvre_, me répondit elle très professionnelle.

Au fond je savais qu'elle était touché. Elle restait beaucoup avec Bella. L'emmener au labo voir son intestin, lui amener des magazines, lui tenir compagnie, lui faire la conversation. Bella semblait apprécier sa présence.

Puis mes pensées se tournèrent vers Edward et la petite Kayla.

Être le patient c'est dur, être le proche du patient c'est encore pire. L'attente, le moral, l'état psychologique. Tout est dur, pour tout le monde. Surtout dans un cas comme celui de Bella.

Je passais dans le bloc où des infirmières m'aidaient à me préparer.

L'heure était venue. L'implantation du greffon cultivé en laboratoire.

J'ouvrais avec mon scalpel, essayant au mieux de suivre les précédentes sutures pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop marquée.

Je pensais qu'elle pourrait tenir un jour ou deux en plus pour la greffe mais son corps ne supportait plus tout ça. Elle en avait besoin et maintenant.

Je défaisais lentement et précautionneusement les points et le substituts que nous avions placé à la dernière opération et pris ensuite le greffon pour le placer. À l'aide d'un collègue, je raccordais le tissu à l'ensemble de l'organe.

Une fois finie, j'attendais de voir si les connections étaient correctes. Le greffon ne prenait pas de couleurs... Merde. Il ne faut pas qu'on rate. Pas encore une fois. Je massais un peu le greffon, aspirait. Rien. Pas de couleurs. Pas de signe que la circulation se faisait bien.

_-On a un code rouge, Ingrid. Appelez Kevin. On va avoir besoin de lui,_ dis je calmement.

Calmement mais pourtant j'étais stressé. Stressé parce que si ça ratait, la vie de Bella ne sera plus jamais la même. Stressé parce que je pense à Edward et Kayla qui pensent que tout va bien se passer. Stressé parce que cette opération et sa réussite constitue une réelle avancée dans la guérison de Bella. Si ça rate, elle va se sentir mal.

Kevin arriva vite. En train de s'habiller il se tenait au courant du cas.

-_Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_-Le greffon est en place. Les connections nerveuses et sanguines sont faites mais il ne prend pas de couleurs._

-_Voyons voir ça,_ dit il en enfilant sa deuxième paire de gants chirurgicaux.

Il se mit au dessus du corps ouvert de Bella et commença à trifouiller (très précautionneusement) pour connaître l'origine du problème.

**POV Edward:**

On était là depuis... à quoi bon je me souviens même plus depuis quand on était là. Kayla dormait dans les bras de ma mère. Mon père avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et moi j'étais en face d'eux. Je ne faisais rien. Je n'étais pas un bon père pour Kayla, je n'étais pas un bon compagnon pour Bella. Elle souffrait et Kayla aussi.

Je me levais de colère et allais dehors. Je m'assis sur un banc devant l'hôpital. J'avais froid mais j'étais anesthésié. De douleur? Peut être. De peine? Surement.

J'en avais marre d'attendre. De voir Bella affronter tout ça sans savoir où elle va. J'en peux plus de rentrer seul chez moi sans personne qui viendrait à ma rencontre pour me dire bonsoir et m'embrasser avant de me demander comment s'est passé ma journée.

J'en peux plus de voir qu'on a aucune avancée significative concernant la maladie de Bella. Je voudrais juste vivre une vie normale. Être heureux avec ma compagne et ma fille, aller à de stupides réunions de famille les dimanche.

Pas rester enfermé dans un hôpital 24h sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. pas se demander comment va Bella quand je dois aller travailler.

Si elle m'entendait elle me tordrait probablement le cou. Je veux la préserver, elle ne doit s'inquiéter que d'elle même. Faire abstraction des autres le temps de la fin de son traitement et de sa convalescence.

Je sentis une présence à mes côtés. Cette présence chaude et agréable que dégageait ma mère. Je la connaissais depuis des années et il ne se passait pas un moment où elle ne m'avait pas apaisé. Elle passa sa main dans mon dos et fit des cercles.

_-ça va aller Edward. C'est bientôt fini,_ chuchota-t-elle.

-_Fini jusqu'à la prochaine opération. J'en peux plus. Combien de temps va-t-elle devoir encore souffrir pour arriver à bout de toute cette merde maman. C'est pas une vie pour elle, pour moi ni même pour Kayla. On vit pas enfermer dans un hôpital._

_-Elle se bat Edward... vous saviez que ce serait dur, que ce serait long et même que parfois ça ne sera pas toujours positif. Mais l'état de Bella est plutôt bon. Elle évolue dans le bon sens. C'est déjà énorme. Il faut que tu te battes aussi mon poussin. Cette maladie vous implique tous._

-_Où je vais trouver cette force maman?_

-_Dans tout l'amour que vous vous portez, dans l'amour de ta vie... dans ton rêve de votre avenir. Vous gagnez les batailles les unes après les autres. Vous allez gagner la guerre._

Elle me serrait dans ses bras, elle me rassurait avec toute la douceur que son cœur de maman avait à offrir. Nous sommes resté quelques instants comme ça quand soudain mon père nous dérangea.

-_Edward! _Cria-t-il de l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Je courus vers lui. Je priais pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. Une nouvelle provenant du bloc où Bella se trouvait actuellement. Je fus bien vite devant mon père. Presque plus grand que lui, je cherchais des réponses dans ses yeux.

_-Bella est sorti du bloc. Elle est en salle de réveil. Tu vas pouvoir la voir bientôt._

_-Comment s'est passé l'opération?_

_-Malgré une petite complication tout va bien,_ me rassura Garrett qui arrivait derrière.

_-Merci... _dis je dans un souffle.

En silence nous rejoignons le hall de l'hôpital, ma mère à mon bras, Garrett devant nous. Une fois dans le hall je localisais facilement ma fille. Elle était à la table des enfants qu'il y avait pour occuper les jeunes têtes blondes. Kayla regardait autour d'elle les yeux encore endormis. Elle dormait peu la nuit depuis que Bella n'était plus à la maison. Et d'autant plus quand Bella devait être opérée ou qu'elle allait mal. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et un maigre sourire apparut sur son visage. J'allais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras. Ses petits bras se serrèrent autour de mon cou. J'avais droit au plus gros câlin du monde parce que j'avais une fille absolument merveilleuse.

_-Papa...?_

_-Oui ma princesse?_ Lui répondis-je.

-_Veux voir maman..._

_-Moi aussi ma chérie mais le docteur a dit qu'elle devait dormir encore un peu. Mais l'opération du docteur Garrett s'est très bien passé et maman va bien mon cœur._

_-On pourra la voir quand?_

_-Bientôt ma princesse, bientôt._

Nous nous asseyons sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Fauteuil que nous connaissions bien trop maintenant.

**POV Bella**

J'avais la bouche sèche. J'avais horreur de cette impression. Après chaque opération c'est la même chose. Quelqu'un approcha un gobelet d'eau fraiche avec une paille prés de ma bouche.

_-Bois ça Bella, ça ira mieux ensuite,_ dit la voix de la personne présente.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur Garrett. Il me sourit.

_-Comment te sens-tu Bella?_ Me demanda-t-il en prenant son air « médecin »

-_Bien... je pense. Enfin pas de douleurs bizarres, l'eau passe plutôt bien..._

_-C'est que ça fonctionne. Bella on a eu une petite complication à l'opération..._

_-Oh... je me sens bien parce que j'ai plus d'intestin, n'est ce pas?_

La déception devait s'entendre dans ma voix. Bien sûr que comme d'habitude rien ne pouvait aller droit... je n'étais une fille chanceuse, c'était pas d'aujourd'hui.

-_Bella l'opération s'est bien passé, on a failli avoir un problème avec le greffon mais tout s'est bien terminé enfin de compte. Bébé intestin est avec toi,_ me dit il dans un sourire.

-_C'est vrai?_ Dis je dans un sanglot, émue par la nouvelle.

-_Oui. On a eu du mal à le connecter mais maintenant tout va très bien. Et voir que rien que quelques gorgées d'eau passent aussi bien, c'est bon signe, me dit il en souriant. Et tu pourras commencer la radiothérapie dés que la cicatrisation des tissus sera faites._

Vous savez ce sentiment de bien être... c'est exactement ce que je ressens. L'impression d'avoir gagné une nouvelle bataille contre mon propre corps et l'espoir d'avoir une vraie vie bientôt sans hôpital, sans opérations. Avec de la joie, des aventures et tout ce qui va avec.

Je sentis mon premier vrai sourire s'installer sur mon visage. Une larme m'avait échappé.

-_La guerre n'est pas encore fini, Bella_, me dit Garrett.

-_Non mais j'ai gagné une bataille. J'y crois Garrett. Je crois en ma guérison... plus que jamais. Pour Edward, pour Kayla. Je vais me battre jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus..._

_-Tu pourras Bella. Compte sur moi pour t'aider._

Je lui souriais. J'avais une salle allure. Opération sur opération, ne pas pouvoir manger. J'étais moche, la peau sur les os. Mon sourire devait ressembler à un masque d'Halloween.

-_Je peux voir Edward et Kayla bientôt?_

_-Je crois qu'ils t'attendent déjà dans le couloir,_ me dit il en souriant. _Je les fais entrer._

Je me tortillais un peu sur mon lit, histoire de paraître plus présentable. Enfin si c'était encore possible. Depuis combien n'avais pas touché mon maquillage? Ou encore passer des heures devant l'armoire pour trouver des fringues ou devant le miroir pour prendre soin de moi? Tout cela me paraissait si loin.

Je remarquais l'agitation qu'il y a avait prés de la porte de la chambre et je vis la petite bouille de ma fille. Rien de meilleur pour se remonter le moral en flèche. Elle courut et sauta sur le lit.

_-Maman!_ cria-t-elle.

-_Ma chérie,_ dis je en la serrant dans mes bras. _Ça va mon cœur? _

-_On t'a beaucoup attendu avec papa_, me dit ma fille de sa voix boudeuse.

-J_e suis désolé ma puce, j'aurais aimé ne pas vous faire attendre._

_-C'est pas grave! Maintenant t'es là. Papa dit que Docteur Garrett a assuré! _Déclara-t-elle.

Je rigolais malgré la douleur de mon ventre fraichement refermé. Où avait-elle appris une expression pareille!

_-Qui t'as appris ça toi! _Dis je en riant.

-_Tatie Alice..._

Je rigolais d'autant plus. Tout à fait le genre d'Alice.

-_Alice et Kayla ont parlé sur Skype cette semaine et malheureusement je n'ai pas pu surveiller toute la conversation,_ s'excusa Edward tout aussi hilare que moi.

_-Oh je comprends mieux. _

Je lui souriais. Il arriva vers moi et me prit délicatement dans ses bras. Puis il déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

_-ça va mon ange?_ Me demanda-t-il doucement en chuchotant.

_-Mieux. Bébé intestin est bien au chaud._

Je le vis sourire d'un coup.

_-ça faisait longtemps..._ soupira-t-il.

_-Edward! Bébé Intestin fait parti de la famille!_

Garrett était mort de rire, tout autant qu'Edward.

**POV Edward:**

Bébé Intestin... quand on dit que l'arrivé d'un enfant change votre vie pour toujours... Bon dieu mais qu'est ce que je dis? On parle d'un morceau de tissu cellulaire qui a grandi dans un labo et qui est maintenant dans le ventre de ma compagne! C'est pas un gosse Edward! C'est pas parce que t'as eu le droit de lui rendre visite tous les jours pendant des semaines, qu'il a un album photo à la maison et qu'il est aussi important qu'un enfant dans notre vie que c'en est un.

_-ça réfléchit beaucoup sous cette touffe de cheveux désordonnés_, dit la voix de ma douce.

-_Bébé intestin prend beaucoup de place dans nos têtes non? Peut être pourrions nous parler de vraie famille?_

Bella rougit un peu et cacha son visage dans mon épaule.

-_Bella!_ S'écria une voix que j'avais clairement identifié comme celle de ma mère. _Comment ça va ma jolie?_

_-Beaucoup mieux Esmé, merci._

Mon père discutait avec Garrett, probablement à propos de l'opération de Bella. Ça avait l'air assez enjoué. Serait-ce une bonne nouvelle par ma compagne?

-_Bon et bien comme les nouvelles sont bonnes pour toi Bella. Je peux vous laisser là où je vous ai arrêté tout à l'heure! Bella on se revoit vers 20h pour ton check up du soir._

Bella lui sourit et nous finissions goûter initialement prévu. Bella but plus qu'elle ne mangeait. Garrett lui avait autorisé les liquides sans bulles soit eau et jus d'orange.

-_Eh bien jeune fille, nous allons te ramener pour faire dodo! _S'exclama ma mère à ma fille.

-_Je reviendrais te voir demain maman, _dit Kayla en embrassant la joue de Bella.

-_Bien sûr mon petit cœur. J'ai hâte d'être à demain! _Lui susurra Bella.

Elle lui donna un énorme baiser de maman sur la joue. Kayla prit son petit sac rose et prit la main de ma mère.

_-Je te laisse pour ce soir maman... Je passerais la chercher à l'école demain soir._

_-Pas de problème mon poussin._

_-A demain ma petite princesse, _dis je à Kayla.

Je lui embrassais sa petite joue et embrassais ma mère. Je les regardais partir et reportai mon attention sur Bella. Elle me souriait en sirotant doucement son verre d'eau. Je revins vers elle et m'assis à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle reposa sa tête sur mon torse et me sourit.

-_Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, je suis bien aujourd'hui,_ me dit elle.

_-pas trop mal au ventre?_

_-Non, c'est supportable. Tu sais... j'étais tellement heureuse quand je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression que ça avance. J'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt en venir à bout. Si tu savais comment ça me fait du bien. Pas avoir cette impression de se battre pour ne rien voir évoluer._

Je comprenais ce qu'elle voulait dire. En effet aujourd'hui nous avions franchi une grand étape.

_-Je suis fière de toi ma belle. Tellement, tellement fière. Tu es forte, tu te bats pour nous. Je suis vraiment fière de toi mon ange._

_-Je t'aime_, dit elle simplement.

_-Autant que je t'aime._

Je la serrais dans mes bras un peu plus et embrassais ses lèvres. Ma Bella avait beaucoup changé physiquement mais ses lèvres... rien n'avait changé, les rondeurs, leur galbe même leur douceur.

Ses magnifiques yeux chocolats rencontrèrent les miens, un sourire s'étendit à nouveau sur son visage. J'aimais la voir sourire. On dirait que ce serait beaucoup plus fréquent maintenant.

-_Tu parlais sérieusement quand tu disais qu'on pourrait parler famille?_

_-Oui... je... je sais qu'avec les opérations que tu as eu, on pourra pas... faire ça à l'ancienne._

Elle rigolait. Ce son... elle reprit son sérieux tout en me regardant.

-_Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait... se renseigner sur les autres options qui s'offrent à nous._

_-Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait un autre enfant ensemble?_

_-J'aimerais beaucoup._

_-Ce serait un merveilleux cadeau pour ma rémission,_ dit elle pensive en regardant par la fenêtre.

-_Je trouve aussi mon cœur. Et je suis persuadé que ça arrivera bien vite._

_-On peut toujours se renseigner non? _Questionna Bella.

Je souriais. Elle y pensait aussi. On était définitivement sur la même longueur d'onde.

-_Oui on peut. Je m'en occuperais dés demain ma belle._

La discussion semblait terminée. Nous retournions dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant un feuilleton diffusé sur la première chaine.

**POV Bella:**

Edward était parti assez tard hier soir. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seule après ça. J'avais du user de beaucoup de persuasion pour que non seulement il aille à la maison dormir au lieu de rester ici mais pour qu'en plus il aille au bureau.

J'étais sur mon lit en train de feuilleter la volée de magazines qu'Ingrid m'avait rapporté en venant prendre son service ce matin. Garrett était passé il y a une heure et mes examens sont bons. J'ai tout mon temps!

On frappait à ma porte. Enfin c'était vite dit, je ne la laissais jamais fermé. Histoire de me sentir moins seule. Je regardais et vis Rose.

_-Hé! Entre!_ Dis je en fermant mon magazine pour finir par le poser sur les autres.

Elle entra, posa son sac sur une chaise et vient s'asseoir prés de mon lit.

_-Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ici? Y'a quand même plus intéressant que moi dans la section Oncologie_, dis je en riant.

_-ça fait longtemps que j'étais pas venu te voir. Sonny était malade. Gastro._

_-Oh... ça va mieux?_

_-Oui... _dit elle en souriant. _Alors toi, j'ai entendu que tu as fait une frayeur à tout le monde hier?_

Je la regardais, souriais puis baissais les yeux.

_-Ouais... enfin Bébé Intestin est en sécurité maintenant._

_-Dis Bella... Esmé nous a parlé de leur visite hier et Edward avait l'air drôlement pressé de fonder sa petite famille avec toi._

Double tomate pour la table de Bella!

-_Ouais... j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir lui offrir d'autres enfants. Mais enfin tu sais... je suis plus grand chose à part un Frankenstein maintenant... Edward veut se renseigner pour l'adoption... ou les mères porteuses. J'aimerais tellement... mais genre vraiment pouvoir lui annoncer « Hé bébé, je suis enceinte, tu vas être papa! ». Et voilà ce qui m'arrive. Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire bout de viande qui va finir au fond d'un trou comme tout le monde..._

_-Bella... je... avec Emmett on a beaucoup parlé de tout ça. Et j'aimerais... t'aider._

_-M'aider?_

Je ne la comprenais pas.

_-Si tu acceptes, je veux bien être ta mère porteuse._

_-Non._

_-Mais Bella! Tu as toi même avoué vouloir d'autres enfants avec Edward. C'est ta meilleure option!_

_-Non je ne veux pas que ce soit toi._

Rosalie baissa la tête. Elle semblait triste mais je pouvais pas lui demander ça. Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

_-Bella, je ne te demanderais rien en retour... mais avoue que c'est quand même plus simple non?_

_-Rose, c'est pas que je refuse mais je préférerais que ce soit quelqu'un que je ne connaisse pas._

_-Oui mais ce quelqu'un pourrait très bien ne plus vouloir vous donner le bébé!_

_-C'est pour ça qu'il existe des contrats Rose. Surtout si il y a doubles dons._

_-Bella. Tu me connais, tu sais qui je suis, comment je me comporte. Tout ça tu ne le sauras jamais vraiment d'une mère porteuse._

_-Rose..._

J'allais céder. Bien sûr que j'allais céder. Elle avait de bons arguments la petite! Je devais parler de ça à Edward. D'accord on a dit qu'on voulait d'autres enfants mais c'est tout un tas de démarches tout ça! Et tant que mon avenir est incertain, je ne préfère rien débuté.

_-Je dois en parler à Edward._

Elle sautillait déjà sur place.

_-Ce n'est pas un oui. Je ne suis pas seule dans la décision. C'est très important Rose._

_-Je comprends._

_-Et surtout je ne veux rien engager tant que je suis dans cet état de santé. Aussi généreuse que soit ta proposition, elle devra au moins attendre cette condition. Je veux être au top._

_-J'ai confiance en toi Bella. Tu te battras et tu vaincras._

_-Merci Rose... pour tout._

**Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fois ci!**

**J'espère pouvoir vous poster le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement parce que j'ai bien conscience que c'est agaçant d'attendre :)**

**Gros bisous à tous et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine.**


	13. Chapitre 11

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

**Rapide pour une fois hein?**

**J'ai été drôlement inspiré et ceux qui me suivent sur facebook le savent ^^. Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez vous aussi me suivre en ajoutant Hilly Sparrow-Fanfiction en ami!**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. **

**Comme d'habitude, je vous rappelle que tous les évènements intervenant dans ma fiction ne sont pas « vrai » dans la vie réelle. J'adapte pour les besoins de ma fiction.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! ^_^**

**POV Bella:**

Je réfléchissais à la proposition de Rosalie. Ses arguments étaient bons. C'est vrai je la connais, je connais ses habitudes et je sais qu'elle adore les enfants mais justement. Qu'allait penser Sonny de tout ça? Elle a 6ans. Comment lui expliquer que sa maman allait avoir un bébé mais que ce ne sera jamais son petit frère ou sa petite soeur?

Je m'inquiétais surtout pour la petite... je sais que Rosalie serait probablement ma meilleure option. Mais c'est Sonny qui m'inquiétait.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes réflexions que je n'avais pas vu qu'Edward était arrivé. Il était 18h, il devait sortir du bureau. Kayla était passé vers 16h avec Esmé pour repartir très rapidement. Son papy lui avait promis une glace.

_-Bonjour mon cœur,_ me dit il en embrassant ma tempe. _Bien dormi?_

-_ça a été oui. Et toi? Le bureau?_

_-Bien. Les affaires tournent comme des horloges suisses. Je vais probablement décroché un gros contrat. Une grosse fortune accusée de trafic d'œuvres d'art, drogues et j'en passe._

_-Oh... tu viendras moins me voir je suppose..._ dis je en baissant la tête.

Il se tourna vers moi et prit mon menton pour lever mon visage vers ses yeux. Je me noyais dans cette marée vertes émeraude qui me faisait oublié tous mes problèmes.

-_même si j'avais des millions de dossiers, je prendrais toujours le temps de venir te voir mon ange. Toujours. Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi... _murmurais je.

-_Alors des nouvelles? _Me demanda-t-il.

-_Les examens sont bons, les liquides passent bien. Garrett pense que je pourrais passer à la purée d'ici 10 jours._

_-C'est super ma puce!_

Je lui souriais.

-_Oui. J'ai hâte. Manger! Mon dieu ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé!_

Edward vint s'asseoir dans le siège à côté de mon lit.

-_A quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure?_

_-Rosalie est venu me voir ce matin._

_-Oh... pourquoi?_

Comment aborder le sujet? C'est assez délicat, on parlait quand même de notre possible futur bambin. Je me tordais les doigts. J'avais peur qu'il réagisse mal à ce que j'allais lui dire. Je pensais sérieusement à accepter la proposition de Rose mais Edward devait être totalement d'accord avec moi sur ça.

_-Elle est venu me proposer quelque chose... auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé mais je pense de plus en plus à accepter sa proposition..._

_-Qui est? _Me demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur.

-_Rosalie propose de porter notre enfant._

Je ne voulais pas tourner autour du pot sinon ça va pouvait encore durer longtemps et on en finirait jamais.

-_Qu...quoi! _S'exclama-t-il.

-_Rosalie m'a proposé ou plutôt nous a proposé d'être notre mère porteuse._

_-Non._

_-Quoi?_

-J_e ne suis pas d'accord Bella. Je préférerais clairement que ce soit une personne que nous ne connaissons pas. Rose est bien trop proche de notre famille. Ça pourrait déséquilibrer Kayla et le bébé. Il n'en ai pas question. Comment tu veux expliquer à cet enfant par la suite que tu ne l'a pas porté mais que c'est sa tata Rose qui l'a fait. Il va perdre tous ces repères en 5 min._

_-Edward. Que ce soit avec une mère porteuse ou Rose ça reviendra au même! La mère porteuse, on ne l'a connait pas, elle pourrait nous mentir ou... je sais pas ne pas être très clair! Alors que Rose, on la connait, on sait quelle vie elle mène, quelle femme elle est avec des enfants. Edward je sais qu'on doit se mettre d'accord mais je songe de plus en plus que Rose est notre meilleure solution. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance._

_-Je le sais aussi Bella. Mais je ne pense qu'il soit vraiment très sain pour aucun de nous qu'on fasse ça... en famille en quelque sorte._

_-Penses-y s'il te plait?_

-_J'aimerais en parler à Emmett. Si on doit venir à cette option, je veux que tout soit clair entre nous 4. et je veux aussi être clair avec Kayla là dessus. Elle doit comprendre que même si tu ne portes pas ce bébé, ce __sera quand même sa soeur ou son frère. Il faut aussi l'expliquer à Sonny. Elle a l'âge de Kayla, elle a besoin d'explication._

_-Edward il est clair qu'on ne veut pas faire ça sans en mesurer les conséquences et les besoins que cela nécessite. C'est une longue épreuve. On va tous en parler._

Je le voyais réfléchir à la situation. Je savais que ça prendrait surement un peu de temps de le convaincre que c'était la solution qu'il nous fallait mais j'y arriverais, j'en étais sûr.

-_Je pense que je vais en discuter avec Emmett. J'aimerais connaître son avis et son ressentiment concernant tout ça. Et j'imagine qu'après nous pourrions en reparler tous les quatre ensemble._

_-D'accord. Tant que tu y réfléchis._

_-Promis je vais y réfléchir._

Il embrassa mon front et me sourit comme il le faisait toujours, comme j'aimais qu'il le fasse parce que avec ce sourire là je me sentais toujours la plus belle.

**POV Edward:**

J'étais qu'à moitié convaincu par l'idée de Rosalie. Oui ça avait ses avantages mais les retombées seraient encore plus grande et je ne savais pas si j'aurais les épaules pour les gérer. C'est vrai Kayla et Sonny étaient encore petites. Il allait falloir leur expliquer tout ça. Elles avaient 6 ans donc ce ne serait pas simple, elles auront probablement beaucoup de questions.

Je crois que je me cachais derrière ces explications parce que j'avais peur. M'occuper de Kayla me paraissait simple mais elle avait 6 ans. Là Bella voulait qu'on ait un vrai bébé. Qui ne parle pas pour vous dire ce qui ne va pas. Un tout petit être qui demandera tout mon amour et toute mon attention. Un autre petit être qui aurait mes yeux et le sourire de Bella.

Bella avait raison... ça ne pouvait être qu'une merveilleuse idée.

Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'en pense Emmett. Il doit donner son avis. Encore que je doute que Rosalie soit aller proposer ça sans l'accord d'Emmett. Ils s'étaient définitivement bien trouvé tous les deux.

J'avais laissé Bella il y a une petite demi heure. Elle m'avait assuré que ça ne la gênait pas. De plus elle avait des examens à passer cet après midi.

J'avais donc donné rendez vous à Emmett dans un bar calme du centre ville pour qu'on puisse discuter de cette décision dont Rose et Bella avaient discuté ce matin.

Il attendait en terrasse, un verre de bière devant lui, regardant les gens passé dans la rue. Je souriais et le rejoins.

-_Eh mec! Comment ça va?_ Me dit il avec l'engouement qui lui était propre.

-_Bien et toi?_

_-Très bien. Alors de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle?_

_-Rose est venu voir Bella ce matin... pour parler des mères porteuses. Sauf que dans ce cas, Rose s'est proposé._

-_Oh ça! Je sais, on a beaucoup parlé entre nous. Rose pense qu'après tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous méritiez le plus beau des cadeaux. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Au début ça m'a surpris quand elle m'en a parlé et finalement on en a bien discuté. On en est venu à la conclusion qu'au lieu de vous en remettre à des __mères porteuses anonymes, on est carrément un meilleur choix._

_-Tu n'as aucun problème avec ça? Ta femme va porter un bébé qui n'est pas le tien. Tu n'auras pas l'euphorie de la naissance ou..._

_-ça me pose pas de problème. Je suis conscient de tout ça. On a prévu de beaucoup en discuter avec Sonny. On a vraiment pas pris cette décision à la légère._

Ça me rassurait. Oui clairement.

-_ça me rassure vraiment Emmett... Je crois qu'en fait le problème c'est moi... J'ai peur. Tu sais kayla j'adore m'en occuper mais je les jamais connu que quand elle avait déjà 6 ans. Là c'est un nouveau né!_

_-Eh Ed! Stresse pas! Franchement ça a été les plus belles années de ma vie quand Sonny est née. J'ai adoré m'occuper d'elle bébé. Même si au début j'avais peur de mal faire. Mais tu sais ça vient vite et je sens que tu seras un papa gâteau,_ dit il en rigolant.

-_Te moque pas!,_ m'écriais-je.

-_Nan mais je comprends exactement tes peurs. Rose m'a dit que Bella préférait attendre son annonce de rémission pour qu'on débute les démarches._

_-Elle a raison. Je la comprends. Merci Em... vraiment. Ce que vous voulez faire pour nous... c'est immense et génial et... je ne sais pas si on le mérite mais je te revaudrais ça sûrement toute ma vie._

-_tu sais Edward, j'ai pas de frère et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Même pour cette stupide crise d'angoisse que j'ai fait pour mon mariage. Tu sais je pense que ça vous aiderait à aller de l'avant après tout ça, les opérations, les traitements et tout ça._

_-Merci quand même. On en reparle dés que Bella ira mieux. Que Garrett lui annonce une vraie rémission._

Il me sourit et lève son verre. Nous trinquons et nous mettons à parler d'autres sujets incluant le prochain match de baseball que nous allions voir.

_La semaine suivante_

**POV Bella**

Garrett venait d'entrer dans ma chambre. J'allais avoir les résultats de ma cicatrisation. Si ils étaient bons, la radiothérapie commencerait pour moi.

_-Bella je te cache pas que ça a été un long chemin jusqu'ici. Ça n'a pas été simple pour ne pas dire que ça a été laborieux. Mais... les résultats sont là!_

_-Je... oh mon dieu Garrett ça y est? C'est la grande bataille?_

-_Et oui Bella! Les examens primaires ont montré qu'aucune tumeur inquiétante ne s'est reformé, ce qui est vraiment bien et en plus ton intestin est très très bien cicatrisé. Alors tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Tu as ta première séance de radiothérapie à 16h et ça durera 20 minutes. Je dois te prévenir. Tu seras très fatiguée par la suite et je crains que la visite de Kayla ne puisse pas se faire aujourd'hui. Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer._

-_Oh... d'accord. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra. Est ce qu'Ingrid pourra appeler Edward pour lui dire de ne pas venir?_

-_Bien sûr ce sera fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Pour la procédure, tu vas subir ce qu'on appelle une radiothérapie curative. Dans ton cas, elle servira à éliminer les dernières cellules cancéreuses et prévenir l'apparition de nouvelles. Contrairement à la chimio, la radiothérapie épargne les cellules saines et ne s'attaquent qu'aux cellules cancéreuses. Tu ne perdras donc pas tes cheveux._

_-d'accord. J'ai hâte!_

_-On voit le bout Bella. On le voit même plutôt bien._

_-Tu sais des fois je me dis « Tu te rends compte que tu allais te laisser mourir ma pauvre fille ». Je suis idiote de ne pas avoir plus consulter._

_-Oui mais tu as consulté et tu guéris. Tu seras là pour les 18 ans de ta fille et pour faire sa coiffure pour son bal de promo._

Les larmes coulaient. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, j'allais enfin voir le bout du tunnel. J'allais pouvoir penser à l'avenir! Enfin! je pris Garrett dans mes bras et ne cessez de lui dire merci. Il m'avait offert la possibilité de vivre et ce n'était pas rien. IL m'avait fait croire en un avenir que je ne voyais plus!

_-Je ne pourrais jamais jamais assez te remercier Garrett! Vraiment._

_-Comme je te l'ai dit au début de ton traitement, les seuls remerciements que je veux, c'est ta guérison et surtout que tu profites de ta nouvelle chance._

_-Compte sur moi!._

_Plus tard dans la journée, 16h._

Ingrid avait gentiment appelé au bureau d'Edward pour le prévenir de ne pas se déplacer jusqu'à l'hôpital, étant donné que j'avais ma première séance de radiothérapie et que j'allais probablement aligné plusieurs heures de sommeil.

Elle m'avait ensuite préparé pour subir ma première séance.

Je n'étais pas stressé, en fait j'étais plutôt impatiente. Tout cela serait tellement mieux douloureux que les opérations et j'avais aussi terriblement besoin de dormir.

J'arrivais dans la salle que je fréquenterais dans les 20 prochaines minutes.

_-alors prête? _Me demanda Ingrid.

_-Plus que jamais_ lui répondis je avec le sourire.

-_Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi dans la salle pendant la séance à cause des rayons. Mais je serais dans la salle juste là. Comme pour les radios._

_-d'accord._

Ça ne m'inquiétait pas tellement. J'étais tellement heureuse de commencer à voir enfin un peu de lumière dans tout ce brouillard que rien ne me dérangeait. Elle m'installa dans la salle. Un appareil m'entourait et la partie envoyant les radiations avait été placé au dessus de mon abdomen.

_-Bella? On va commencer, me dit Garrett au micro. Tu vas sentir comme de la chaleur sur ton abdomen mais ça restera juste comme ça. On va la faire durer pendant 20 minutes. Les 5 dernières minutes je vais augmenter l'intensité des rayons._

_-D'accord, je suis prête._

_-Ingrid t'a injecté un produit qui va sensibilisé les cellules cancéreuses aux rayons. Tu es prête. Ce n'est que 20 minutes._

_-Vas y._

Le micro se tue et je sentis la dite chaleur sur mon ventre. C'était presque agréable. Comme si on m'avait mis une bouillotte sur le ventre. Je sentais de légères brulures mais il m'avait bien expliqué que le produit ferait ça. Pas d'inquiétude.

_20 minutes plus tard_

La séance venait juste de finir et je tombais de fatigue. Cette fatigue était tombé d'un coup, venu de nul part et là je n'avais qu'une seule envie: dormir. Dormir pendant des heures sans être dérangé.

Ingrid et Garrett vinrent me sortir de là, j'étais une poupée de chiffon tellement j'avais envie de dormir.

_-Je peux aller dormir Garrett?_

_-On va te reconduire à ta chambre et tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux Bella. Ton prochain check up ne sera que demain après midi._

Je sentais déjà mes paupières tomber. Je ne sais pas si je suis arrivé dans ma chambre éveillée. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas si j'ai tenu à la sortie de la salle de radiothérapie. Le tout est que maintenant je dormais et que je me sentais bien. Je pouvais enfin me reposer.

**POV Edward**

Ingrid m'avait appelé pour me dire de ne pas emmener Kayla voir Bella à l'hôpital parce qu'elle subissait sa première séance de radiothérapie et qu'elle risquait de dormir jusqu'à demain facilement.

Cependant si Kayla ne pouvait pas la voir, moi j'en avais besoin. J'avais emmené le petite chez ma mère et je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital.

J'étais à un feu rouge et je pensais à Bella. La guérison était plus proche de nous maintenant. La grosse étape était la chirurgie, maintenant si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ça se passera bien mieux pour tout le monde. Le feu passa rapidement au vert. Quelques mètres plus loin je prenais la rue qui menait à l'hôpital. Je me garais sur le parking à ma place habituelle. En marchant jusqu'au porte je remarquais que mon père devait être de service. Sa voiture était là. Celle de Garrett aussi.

J'entrais dans le hall et croisais Ingrid.

-_Elle dort toujours Edward. Elle n'a même pas tenu jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle s'est endormi dans le couloir quand on l'a ramené._

_-Oui je sais qu'elle dort mais j'avais simplement besoin de la voir, _lui dis je.

Elle sourit et me mena à sa chambre.

-_Comment s'est passé sa séance?_

_-Très bien. Son corps s'est bien comporté face aux radiations. Bella a très bien réagit au processus. Elle est sur la bonne voie. Vous allez peut être enfin pouvoir la ramener à la maison._

_-ça je sais qu'elle en a envie depuis un moment déjà._

_-Oui. Moralement ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien, retrouver un peu de normalité et tout ça. Elle nous manquera quand même dans le service, _dit elle en souriant. _Elle nous apporte un peu de bonne humeur au milieu de tous ces malades._

Je souriais. C'est vrai que la joie de vivre de Bella était légendaire à cet étage. Bella était tout simplement légendaire à cet étage.

J'entrais dans la chambre et m'avançais vers elle. Elle dormait profondément avec un sourire paisible scotché aux lèvres.

Ingrid vérifia ses constantes et ces liquides puis nous laissa seuls tous les deux.

J'avais terriblement hâte qu'elle revienne à la maison. Elle me manquait, elle manquait à Kayla. Elle manquait à Alice qui n'avait pas l'occasion de la voir par skype ni au téléphone à cause du décalage horaire. Elle manquait à mes parents qui la voyaient beaucoup moins.

Bref Bella avait crée un vide derrière elle et il était temps qu'elle nous revienne.

_**Quand l'amour envahit votre vie, il prend une place considérable mais quand il s'en va, il laisse un vide immense.**_

Voilà ce que je ressentais avec Bella. Je me calais à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Il ne passa pas une minute qu'elle s'était agrippé à mon t-shirt et que son sourire s'était encore étendu. Elle savait que j'étais là. Elle savait toujours tout.

_Je l'aime ma Bella._

**Et voilà! Alors? Était-il à la hauteur de vos attentes?**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre, vous êtes les meilleurs!**

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**


	14. Chapitre 12

**ENFIN !**

**C'est pas de gaîté de cœur que j'ai traîné. Vous me connaissez moi et mon mauvais feeling avec la technologie !**

**Mon ordinateur après 3 longues années de bons et loyaux services m'a lâché ! Heureusement le père noël est mon meilleur ami et j'ai eu un nouveau compagnon !**

**Avec un petit retard donc je vous présente le chapitre 12. Je suis triste ça sent un peu la fin de cette fiction mais ça devrait enchanter les fidèles lecteurs de « L'amour n'a pas d'âge », puisque je reprendrais cette fiction une fois celle ci terminé.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et que le barbu a été généreux avec vous :).**

**Je vais essayer de vous poster la suite ce week end, éventuellement Lundi, vous méritez bien ça avec tout ce que je vous fais attendre ^^**

**En tout cas je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**3 mois plus tard**

**POV Bella:**

J'étais dans la salle de radiothérapie. La dernière avant le premier bilan de séances. J'avais du mal à me rendre compte que ça faisait si longtemps que j'avais commencer. Si longtemps que j'étais à l'hôpital même! Ingrid et les autres infirmières étaient venu dans ma chambre hier pour « fêter » mes 6 mois d'hospitalisation. Moi je n'avais pensé qu'à une chose ce jour là.

Si je n'avais pas été voir Garrett, je serais peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Kayla et Edward seraient en train de me pleurer. Mais avec l'aide de Garrett, j'allais enfin voir la fin de tout ça!

Je sentais les brûlures devenir plus intenses. Les fameuses cinq dernières minutes de la séance. Celles que j'aimais le moins parce qu'à choisir, c'est les pires et elles sont plus douloureuses.

C'était carrément désagréable! Mais j'eus à peine le temps d'y penser que c'était déjà fini. Garrett apparut vite prés de moi.

_-Et bien on dirait que c'est fini,_ me dit il en souriant.

Je ne tombais plus de sommeil dés la fin de la séance. J'aurais pu passer pour une narcoleptique lors des premières séances. Ça s'était calmé par la suite et maintenant je ne ressentais plus qu'un léger coup de barre, qui passait avec un verre de jus de fruits.

Garrett m'aidait à me remettre dans mon fauteuil roulant et me donner un gobelet du fameux jus de fruits. Nous retournions tranquillement dans ma chambre. Il m'aida à nouveau à me remettre au lit.

Une fois installé, je compris qu'il voulait qu'on discute de la dernière séance et de mes derniers résultats. Quelque part ça m'inquiétait. Et si j'avais fait une rechute? Pourtant je me sentais si bien ces derniers jours. J'avais même recommencer à manger des choses un peu plus consistante que de la purée.

-_J'ai des bonnes nouvelles pour toi Bella! Bon on va quand même avoir besoin de te refaire passer quelques radios et scanners pour confirmer le diagnostic d'aujourd'hui mais ça s'annonce vraiment bien! Tout d'abord tu n'as pas de nouvelles tumeurs qui sont apparues, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. Ensuite en ce qui concerne les cellules restantes. Il en restait très peu et je pense que la séance d'aujourd'hui dont les 5 dernières minutes ont été un peu plus offensives que les fois précédentes, a du les éliminer. En tout cas j'espère que c'est ce que nous confirmera tes prochains examens._

-_C'est vrai? Oh mon Dieu je suis vraiment presque complètement guérie?_ Dis je avec les larmes aux yeux.

-_Et oui Bella. Tu t'es fièrement battu ces derniers mois et tu as presque gagné la guerre!_

_-Oh mon dieu! _M'écriais-je en pleurant. _J'arrive pas à y croire! Je... je l'ai fait! J'ai réussi!_

Garrett me prit dans ses bras et me félicita.

-_Ingrid viendra te chercher dans une heure environ pour te faire passer les derniers examens de la journée. Et moi je m'en vais. On se retrouve dans quelques heures pour les résultats?_

_-D'accord. Encore merci Garrett pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

-_Tout est à ton honneur Bella. Tu as vaincu ta maladie seule._

Je lui souriais et il quitta la chambre. Je souriais bêtement toute seule dans ma chambre. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que ce cauchemar est presque fini. J'avais drôlement hâte qu'Edward vienne ce soir!

Pour me calmer (ou du moins essayer), je pris les magazines qu'Ingrid m'avait apporté ce matin en venant. J'arrivais pas franchement à me concentrer dessus mais au moins c'était une meilleure option que de sourire comme une dérangée en regardant le mur d'en face.

_**1h plus tard**_

Ingrid était venu me chercher pour aller aux examens. C'était comme la routine pour moi maintenant. Elle poussait mon fauteuil dans les couloirs. Je voyais les gens de l'étage. J'avais l'habitude les voir, je crois que je connaissais le dossier de chacun.

Tiens voyez la dame là, Mme Sewton. 67 ans, elle a un cancer de l'estomac à un stade très avancé. Sa fille vient tous les jours à 14h30. Elle ne croyait plus en une guérison, alors une fois au groupe de parole des cancéreux comme je l'appelle, Garrett m'a fait intervenir. J'étais devenu la coqueluche de tous. La miraculeuse. Celle qui guérit de l'impossible. On se retrouve souvent.

Bientôt j'allais les quitter. J'en étais heureuse et pourtant ils allaient tous me manquer.

-_Et voilà Bella, installe toi, ça devrait durer une petite quinzaine de minutes._

Je m'installais sur la table pour le scanner. Normalement je devrais avoir droit à un scan dans tous les sens de mon ventre.

Comme l'avait dit Ingrid, tout ça ne dura qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Pendant lesquels je voyais Garrett et ses collègues, qui m'avaient opéré, regarder les écrans, d'un air plus ou moins suspicieux.

Je savais rarement quoi penser de leurs visages à ce moment là. Je préférais espérer que ce serait bon.

Garrett revint dans la salle et m'aida à me réinstaller dans mon fauteuil.

-_Ingrid a eu une urgence, alors c'est moi qui va t'amener à ta prochaine séance d'examens,_ dit il en souriant.

_-Il me reste quoi à faire?_

_-Quelques radios et c'est fini._

Les examens... ma routine à moi en quelque sorte. Nous arpentions les couloirs. L'hôpital avait la chance (et surtout l'argent pour ça) d'avoir des services d'imagerie propre à chaque spécialité. Le service d'oncologie avait donc ses propres salles de radiologie et de scanner.

Les radios passèrent vite. C'était bien plus rapide que les scanners.

-_Bella je te propose d'attendre les résultats dans mon bureau. Ça nous permettra de parler de la suite des événements._

Je hochais la tête en signe d'accord et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau. Il me plaça en face de son bureau et s'assit face à moi.

-_Tu as bien conscience Bella, que même si les nouvelles sont bonnes, on ne sait pas ce que ça va donner._

_-Mes scanners paraissaient si mauvais que ça?_ Me risquais-je à demander.

Il souriait. Bon j'avoue que j'ai souvent un œil qui traîne pendant mes examens.

-_Tu as vraiment l'œil partout, _me taquina-t-il.

-_A force on ne s'émerveille plus devant le joli scanner_, lui répondis je en souriant.

-_Tes scanners sont plutôt prometteurs mais tu sais comme moi qu'ils ne suffisent pas pour conclure à une possible guérison._

_-Oui je sais... tu me le dis depuis 6 mois... _soufflais-je en m'affaissant sur mon fauteuil.

Il me sourit et prit ma main.

-_ça va aller Bella. Tu te sens bien depuis quelques jours? Tu crois en ta guérison?_ Je hochais la tête. _Alors tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le moment._

-_C'est juste que j'aimerais tellement y arriver. Tu sais pour Edward et Kayla. Ils méritent pas la vie que je leur impose depuis 6 mois._

_-C'est normal Bella et je préfère que ton moral soit comme ça plutôt que tu sois dépressive._

C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais été dépressive pendant mon traitement. Pourtant à l'étage d'oncologie c'était l'humeur qui régnait et je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle les infirmières restent plus dans ma chambre. Mais j'avais tellement envie de me battre pour m'en sortir. Je voyais tous ces patients atteints d'un cancer eux aussi et aucun d'eux n'avaient le goût de vivre. Comme si depuis leur diagnostic, ils avaient tout perdu. Pourtant des fois j'ai envie de leur crier de se battre. C'est en se battant qu'on s'en sort. Je me croyais perdu, pourtant je me suis battu et je suis toujours là alors qu'on m'avait dit que je n'y arriverais pas.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, Garrett était au téléphone. À ce que je peux capter, c'est le laboratoire d'imagerie, ils avaient sûrement mes résultats.

Garrett raccrocha et me sourit.

-_On a tes résultats Bella_, déclara-t-il.

Mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes. Les résultats qui changeraient peut être le sens de ma vie.

Ingrid arriva rapidement avec les grandes enveloppes. Elle repartit bien vite pourtant j'aurais pas été contre sa présence pour me soutenir. Garrett ouvrit les enveloppes en retirant les radios et les mit contre la lumière. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire. 6 mois qu'on m'en montre mais je ne sais pas les interpréter. Je ne suis pas médecin après tout.

Garrett se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

-_Félicitations Bella. On les a eu._

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules.

-_Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que tu es en rémission. On attend à peu prés un mois pour ça et si ton état est stable, pas de rechute, alors ce sera la rémission._

_-Merci... merci, merci, merci, merci..._

_-comme je te l'ai déjà dit Bella, tu as fait tout le boulot. Maintenant, mon job c'est de t'empêcher de faire une rechute pendant ta période stabilisation._

_-Je pourrais bientôt rentrer à la maison?_ Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Je voyais que la réponse allait moyennement me plaire.

-_Pas tout de suite malheureusement. On va devoir commencer le traitement pour renforcer tes anticorps. Ça va durer 2 mois environ. Mais on peut faire un deal. Tu restes encore un mois pour ton traitement, si les effets attendus sont là, tu peux rentrer chez toi. _

_-Un mois?_

_-Le traitement met du temps à prendre effet. Et je veux que tu sois assez forte niveau santé avant de te laisser de balader à l'air frais où les microbes sont là par centaines de milliers._

D'un côté c'était logique. À quoi bon rentrer si c'est pour revenir à l'hôpital le lendemain. J'étais ennuyé quand même. J'aurais bien aimé rentrer chez moi.

-_Bella, ça va passer très vite. Surtout que le traitement est bien plus léger que les opérations à répétitions et les radiations._

_-Je sais... c'est juste que ça me manque de vivre normalement..._

_-C'est pour bientôt Bella. Je te le promets._

Je souriais.

-_Allez je te ramène dans ta chambre, la consultation est finie._

Il se mit derrière moi et poussa mon fauteuil jusqu'à ma chambre. Edward n'était pas encore arrivé. J'allais rester seule encore quelques minutes probablement.

16h.

D'habitude il arrivait à peu prés à cette heure. J'espérais qu'il arrive vite. On avait beaucoup de choses à fêter. Ma presque rémission, mon presque retour à la maison, ma presque nouvelle vie...

J'étais dans mes pensées quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre se refermer. Je relevais les yeux et rencontrais les émeraudes d'Edward. Il me sourit et vint vers moi. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue mais moi je capturais ces lèvres. Toujours ce même goût sucré, cette douceur inouie. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ces lèvres.

Nous nous séparions et je lui souris à mon tour. Je devais me focaliser sur ce que j'avais à lui dire.

-_J'ai des bonnes nouvelles,_ dis je toujours avec le sourire.

-_Oh_! dit il. _Raconte moi tout._

Je m'assis sur le lit et pris sa main. Je savais pas trop comment lui annoncer. c'était une grande nouvelle, je ne voulais pas rater son annonce.

_-Que se passe-t-il ma Bella? tu m'inquiètes... _dit il en cherchant mon regard.

-_Tu sais que je passais des examens après ma dernière séance de radiothérapie. Et ben on a attendu avec Garrett et... enfin il peut pas se prononcer vraiment à long terme pour le moment mais si dans un mois je suis toujours aussi stable, il pourra me déclarer en rémission, _dis je en lui souriant.

Je voyais qu'il ne réagissait pas. Pourquoi il ne réagissait pas? Je le voyais un peu perdu. Dans ces yeux, je voyais la surprise, l'absence de réaction tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la nouvelle.

Puis une lueur de compréhension et il reprit consistance. Son sourire s'agrandit sur sa bouche et il se jeta sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

_-Je suis si heureux pour toi mon ange. Tu attendais la bonne nouvelle depuis si longtemps. _

Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Comme si tous les malheurs du monde ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre.

_-Alors on va vraiment voir le bout du tunnel?_ me demanda-t-il.

-_J'en ai l'impression. Je vais enfin avoir un peu de normalité dans ma vie et tu ne seras pas obligé de venir tous les jours me voir,_ lui dis-je.

_-Tu sais que ça me gène pas de venir te voir ici,_ dit-il en embrassant le bout de mon nez.

Je lui souriais et me serrais contre lui.

_-J'ai envie de voir un peu dehors. Alors c'est bien que je sorte bientôt._

_-Pour quand dois-je préparer la maison?_ demanda-t-il en riant.

-_Garrett dit que dans un mois je serais prête à affronter les méchants microbes qui traînent dehors._

_-Alors je prépare ça pour le mois prochain, _dit il en souriant._ Je suis tellement heureux que tu rentres enfin à la maison bientôt._

Je lui souris et me nichais dans ses bras. Ces derniers se refermèrent sur moi et ses mains caressèrent mon dos. Ce simple contact m'aidait à me sentir bien dans cet environnement... spécial.

Nous restons un moment comme ça. À ne rien faire mais pourtant c'était relaxant. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. De l'amour, de la tendresse et du calme.

Edward se sépara de moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?_ Me dit il en souriant.

_-Si c'est autant que moi je t'aime alors j'en ai une petite idée_, lui répondis je.

Il me sourit et prit le sac de linge sale qu'Ingrid avait préparé.

_-Je vais le mettre dans la voiture, je repars dans 2 min._

Je le regardais partir et retomber sur mes oreillers. J'étais heureuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vis revenir mais il n'était plus seul.

Il me sourit alors que je le regardais d'un air suspect tandis qu'Alice sautillait derrière lui, bien trop heureuse de me voir.

-_Alice et Jasper sont arrivé il y a 1h d'Hawai. Et comme tu as pu le deviner, Alice voulait venir te voir. Je suis tombé sur eux sur le parking quand j'emmenais ton linge à la voiture._

_-Pousse toi Edward et laisse embrasser ma belle sœur préférée !_, hurla-t-elle d'excitation.

Elle me sauta presque dessus et m'embrassa tout en me serrant dans ses bras, écrasant mon cathéter par la même occasion.

-_Doucement Alice, tu écrases mon cathéter._

_-Excuse moi ! Alors ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?_ S'écria-t-elle.

-_Je vais bien Alice. J'ai passé mes derniers examens tout à l'heure et ça s'annonce plutôt bien_, lui assurais je.

Elle me sourit et se retourna vers le jeune homme qui était derrière elle.

-_Au fait Bella, je te présente Jasper, mon mari ! Jasper, c'est Bella._

_-La compagne d'Edward. Enchanté de te connaître très chère Bella, _déclara-t-il avec un charisme étonnant.

-_Moi de même. Alice n'arrête pas de parler de toi_, dis je en souriant.

Il me redit mon sourire et se recula de quelques pas pour revenir à sa place initiale.

-_Bon alors ma belle, quand est-ce que tu rentres chez toi ? _Désespéra Alice.

-_Si tout se passe comme prévu dans 1 mois, je rentre chez moi_, lui dis je.

-_ça c'est trop fun ! tu vas voir on va faire plus de trucs !_ S'écria-t-elle.

Edward commençait à souffler et je dois avouer que la perspective de la sortie qu'Alice allait me promettre me faisait un peu peur.

-_Alice, Bella aura besoin de repos en sortant. Évite de trop me la fatiguer._

_-Mais elle fait que ça se reposer. Elle a besoin d'air frais !_

Je souriais. L'air frais, des mois que je n'avais pas senti la sensation du vent sur mes pommettes. J'avais envie de le ressentir à nouveau. J'avais encore du boulot pour y parvenir. Plus qu'un mois Bella, plus qu'un mois.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite :)**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Et voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Je sais je suis encore en retard mais je pense que vous avez l'habitude ^^.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse vraiment pour tous ces retards:).**

**J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter à tous une excellente année 2012 et que tous vos rèves se réalisent (on a tout le mois de janvier pour les vœux de bonne année ^^).**

**Voici le 13ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**PS : N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook en ajoutant Hilly Sparrow-Fanfiction. Vous pourrez suivre l'actualité de toutes mes fictions mais aussi l'avancé des chapitres. SI vous avez des questions, concernant certaines fics, besoin de précision ou autre c'est le moyen de me les poser ! N'hésitez donc pas à ajouter ce profil ^^**

**POV Bella**

-_Attention ça va brûler un peu Bella, _me dit Ingrid.

Elle avait beau y aller doucement, ce produit me laissait une impression de brûlure à chaque fois. Je fermais les yeux et prenais sur moi. C'était pour la bonne cause.

Quatre semaines que je supportais ça mais je savais que ça signerait ma sortie de l'hôpital. Avec une bonne motivation, on peut supporter tout plein de chose.

Quatre longues semaines entre les injections, les visites d'Edward et les examens.

_-Comme d'habitude, on laisse agir et après je viens pour ta prise de sang,_ me dit elle en souriant.

-_D'accord, merci Ingrid,_ lui répondis je tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Sourire un peu fané... La fatigue, l'envie de rentrer à la maison et j'en ai marre aussi. Vivement la fin de la semaine, je pourrais peut être rentrer enfin! J'espérais que mes examens seraient bons, que Garrett arriverait en souriant tenant mes scans à la main, et surtout qu'il m'annoncerait la super nouvelle qui finirait mon « calvaire » de l'hôpital.

Je lisais un livre, rien de passionnant, c'était un de ces romans l'eau de rose à mi chemin entre le romantisme vomissant et le porno improbable. Écrit par une auteur qui a ce qu'on dit doit avoir dans les 18 ans à peine.

Depuis mon arrêt maladie la maison d'édition pour laquelle je travaillais avait beaucoup décliné.

J'étais la personne qui choisissait les manuscrits qui seront présenté à notre directeur et la décision de publier ou non lui revenait.

J'étais très méticuleuse, très pointilleuse mais la maison d'édition s'en portait bien, puisque nos ventes ne cessaient d'augmenter. Et voilà que je pars en congés maladie pour qu'il publie de la merde.

Je me suis souvent demander si je n'aurais pas plus vite fait de monter ma propre maison d'édition. Bien sûr les premiers temps seraient durs mais je crois que c'est le lot de beaucoup de débutant. L'avantage que j'aurais c'est que j'aurais une expérience dans ce monde. Beaucoup se lance sans savoir où ils vont.

Je réfléchissais et réfléchissais encore que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Garrett se trouvait face à moi.

-_Dans tes pensées Bella ?_ Me dit il avec un sourire.

-_Oui. Je pensais au misérable trou qu'était devenu la maison d'édition dans laquelle je travaillais avant de tomber malade. Regarde à quoi ils en sont réduit ! _Dis je en riant jaune. _De pauvres romans qui oscillent entre le déchet littéraire, le livre qui te donne envie de te pendre et le plus mauvais porno du monde. Pas que je sois experte dans ce domaine,_ dis je en rougissant. _Mais j'en ai vu passé des manuscrits sur mon bureau avec des auteurs avec tout autant d'envie de devenir de grands écrivains._

-_Tu vas devoir encore supporter ça un moment, _me dit il neutre.

-_Oui, je suis pas encore sorti de mon arrêt maladie..._

Il me sourit sans rien ajouter.

-_A part ça, quoi de neuf doc ?_ Dis je en fermant prestement mon livre pour le poser à côté de moi.

-_On t'envoie de nouveau passer des examens voir où tu en es pour le traitement anticorps._

_-Je vais finir par devenir fan du scanner, méfie toi Garrett,_ dis je en riant.

_-tu veux que je te le prenne en photo pour le garder dans un cadre sur ton chevet,_ dit il en entrant dans mon jeu.

Je partis en éclat de rire. Et des rires comme ça, il y en avait de plus en plus ces derniers temps. L'humeur était plus légère depuis que j'avais appris mon semblant de rémission. Je sais que ça ne veut probablement rien dire. Si ça se trouve demain le calvaire serait de retour et finalement tout ce que j'ai vécu jusque là pour me battre serait vain. Mieux vaut vivre au jour le jour avec ça. De toute façon on peut pas dire que je déborde d'activités à faire ici. À part aller voir de temps en temps les autres admis du service. Et encore depuis le début de mon nouveau traitement anticorps je devais limiter les visites.

_-Allez Bella, monte dans la poussette,_ dit il en me montrant mon fauteuil roulant.

_-Je suis même pas sûr de savoir encore comment on fait pour marcher. On me trimbale toujours sur des roulettes._

_-Promis bientôt je te laisse gambader._

_-Mouais mais tout dépend de ces fichus examens..._

_-tout ira bien Bella. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal._

J'essayais de m'en convaincre. Je voulais aller mieux parce que j'en avais marre de rester ici. J'avais envie de retrouver un semblant de vie normale, ou au moins plus normale que possible. J'aimerais au moins rentrer chez moi, pouvoir me lever le matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner de ma fille et d'Edward. J'aimerais tout ça mais je ne peux pas tant que ce fichu traitement ne donnera pas les résultats désirés

Garrett me conduit jusqu'aux salles d'examens. Toujours la même rengaine. Des radios, des scanners, IRM et autres trucs.

Ma petite routine en bref.

Chaque examen me passait dessus tranquillement. Je n'avais qu'à attendre et l'heure suivante je connaîtrais mon triste sort.

Garrett me ramena tranquillement à ma chambre par la suite. Et encore attendre. Moi qui n'avait jamais été patiente avant, mon petit séjour à l'hôpital m'aura au moins appris ça.

L'attente c'est peut être ce qu'il y a de pire là dedans. Attendre qu'on vous annonce, le meilleur... le pire. Je craignais à chaque examen qu'on m'annonce le pire. Ça annoncera que je me suis battu pour rien. Que j'ai subi toutes ses opérations pour rien. Que j'ai souffert pour aucun résultat.

Une larme s'échappa de mon œil quand Ingrid entra dans ma chambre.

-_Prise de sang Bella !_ M'annonça-t-elle souriante.

Mais je savais qu'elle avait vu ma larme.

-_ça va Bella ?_ Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

-_On fait aller... j'attends les résultats de mes examens. S'ils sont mauvais je suis bonne pour rester ici encore un moment... Tu sais je suis censé rentrer chez moi aujourd'hui ! Voir Edward, manger avec lui et Kayla. Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas bercé ma fille pour qu'elle s'endorme. Des mois que j'ai pas joué à la coiffeuse ou... à la poupée avec elle. Ça me manque. La normalité me manque._

-_Je suis sûr que ça ira Bella,_ me dit elle en souriant. Reste positive. _Tu as prouvé à tout le monde qu'en restant positif, on peut tout combattre._

-_Zorane aussi était positive. La dame de la 254. Résultat elle est en train de pourrir au fond d'un trou... Je veux pas mourir maintenant Ingrid. J'ai encore tellement de chose à voir ! Je veux me marier et voyager et... je veux vivre. Je veux pas pourrir au fond d'un trou alors que j'ai même pas 30 ans._

_-Bella, ne pense pas à ça d'accord. Contente de vivre au jour le jour. Et je suis persuadé que tu pourras bientôt rentrer chez toi._

_-Edward ne viendra pas pendant 2 jours. Un gros procès. Il m'a écouté pour une fois, il est retourné au bureau._

Elle me sourit tout en prenant les doses de sang nécessaire. Garrett entra dans la chambre avec des enveloppes sous le bras. Il congédia Ingrid et ferma la porte.

_-Alors doc ? Verdict._

_-C'est pas bon Bella,_ dit il sans ménagement.

_-Je... à qu... Oh mon dieu_, lâchais-je dans un sanglot.

-_ça va aller Bella. On va refaire une ou deux séances de radiothérapie._

_-je vais finir au fond d'un trou ! C'est ça hein ! _Hurlais-je. _Je vais finir au fond d'un trou ! À pourrir ! Je vais mourir !_

_-Calme toi Bella, tout va bien se passer... _dit il calmement.

J'étais en larmes, en proie à une crise d'angoisse.

-_Je vais mourir. J'ai subi tout ça pour rien ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi hein ? J'ai fait quoi dans ma putain de vie pour mériter ça ! D'accord je suis tombé enceinte par insémination. Mes parents étaient en colère contre moi et... je veux pas finir comme ça !_ Hurlais-je en larmes.

Garrett posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

_-Bella, ça va aller. Je vais t'aider à combattre tout ça !_

Je n'écoutais plus rien que le silence qui s'installait dans mes oreilles. Ce long silence...

**2 jours plus tard, POV Edward**

Deux jours que je n'avais pas vu ni eu ma Bella au téléphone. Entre ses derniers examens et son traitement, j'imagine qu'elle devait être très fatigué.

Quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital, Garrett se trouvait devant l'accueil à remplir un dossier et discutait avec une infirmière.

-_Bonjour Garrett ! _Lui dis je.

_-Oh bonjour Edward..._

_-ça va pas Bella ?.._. demandais-je inquiet.

_-Non pas du tout même._

Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Des métastases sont réapparu._

_-Oh... mais tu vas la soigner._

_-Oui bien sûr ! Mais elle ne veut plus prendre aucun traitement. Ça fait 2 jours qu'elle a arrêté le traitement d'anti corps. Je crois qu'elle prend cette réapparition comme un échec. Elle est persuadé que ces efforts n'ont servi à rien._

_-Je peux la voir ?_

_-bien sûr suis moi._

Je le suivis jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Celle ci était sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle avait maigri. Elle semblait vraiment malade contrairement à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Garrett me fit un signe de tête. J'entrais dans sa chambre.

_-Bonjour ma chérie._

_-Sors_. Dit elle froidement.

_-Non._

_-Je t'ai dit de sortir. Je ne veux pas te voir._

Je m'approchais d'elle et me mit en face de son visage.

_-Et moi je t'ai dit non. Qu'est ce que tu nous fait Bella hein ? T'attend quoi au juste ?_

_-C'est fichu Edward. C'est la fin. _

_-Non c'est pas la fin ! _Lui criais je dessus.

_-J'en ai marre de me battre pour voir ce que ça donne. Je ne guérirais jamais soyons honnête ! Je vais pourrir au fond d'un trou._

Je la pris par les épaules.

_-Pour l'amour de dieu Bella bas toi ! Tu t'en es tellement bien sorti jusqu'ici !_

_-Oh arrête avec tes leçons de moral ! _Hurla-t-elle. _Si c'était le cas, j'aurais pu rentrer à la maison ! Je ne guérirais JAMAIS ! Met toi ça dans le crâne !_

_-Je te laisserais pas faire Bella ! Tu vas continuer ton traitement mais je te laisserais pas faire !_

_-Et ben tu vas pouvoir gratter un moment ! Je ne prendrais plus un seul médicament ! J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de vivre dans cette pièce clause et blanche et moche ! Je veux aller mourir chez moi !_

_-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! _hurlais-je à nouveau.

_-Et ben regarde un peu comment je fais !_

_-Je repasserais demain Bella. Et on en reparlera. _

_-Ouais c'est ça._

Là c'était trop. Je devais trouver un moyen de la faire réagir.

_-C'est ton choix. Mais je ne t'amènerais pas Kayla. Pas tant que tu es dans cet état._

_-T'as pas le droit de m'enlever ma fille ! _Cria-t-elle.

_-à toi de voir Bella. Tu te soignes, tu vois Kayla._

Je partis sans me retourner. Regarde moi Bella, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole.

_**1 semaine plus tard**_

J'avais appelé Garrett pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Même état que le jour où j'étais venu. Selon lui si elle attend encore c'est comme si tout le chemin parcouru n'avait servi à rien. Alors j'avais dit la phrase que je ne pensais jamais dire.

-_Fais lui consulter un psy... de force. Si elle continue ? J'imagine que son cas passera de chirurgical à psychiatrique._

_-t'es sur de vouloir faire ça Edward ?_

_-Je veux qu'elle guérisse Garrett. Que ce soit avec elle ou contre elle. Je ne la laisserais pas se détruire juste pour quelques métastases qui selon toi peuvent être résolu en quelques séances de radiothérapie._

_-D'accord, je vais programmer un rendez vous avec le psy pour aujourd'hui._

_-merci Garrett._

Et c'est comme ça que je savais qu'aujourd'hui ma Bella allait probablement me haïr mais qu'au fond c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

**POV Bella**

_-Tu te fous de moi Garrett ?_

C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire. Finalement il repartit nonchalamment sans même se retourner. Je crois que c'était une attitude de mise avec moi ces derniers jours.

Un psy ! Et qu'est ce que j'allais en faire ! C'est pas parce qu'un putain de psy viendrait me ramoner la cervelle que j'allais reprendre ces foutus médicaments. Ils ne font rien. J'aurais du sortir la semaine dernière et résultat je suis toujours dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

_-Mademoiselle Swan ! _Entonna le psy.

_-Je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes venu. Ça ne changera rien._

_-pourquoi refusez vous de vous soigner ?_

_-comme si vous ne le saviez pas..._

_-Bella, vous avez raison, je le sais mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de votre part._

_-Je suis malade, ça fait des mois que ça dure... J'ai une petite fille vous savez ? Elle s'appelle Kayla. Quand j'ai accepté l'opération c'était pour elle. Parce que je voulais être là quand elle serait diplômée et pour la coiffer le jour de son bal de promo. Et puis ça allait jusque là sauf que mes derniers examens ont été mauvais. J'ai plus la force de me battre. Ça fait des mois que je lutte mais y'a un moment où je peux plus me battre. C'est trop je peux plus._

_-mais d'après votre médecin, on peut faire disparaître ses nouvelles métastases avec quelques séances de radiothérapies._

_-vous avez déjà subi une séance de radiothérapie ?_ Demandais je passivement.

_-Non jamais._

Bien sûr ça n'arrive à tant de gens que ça.

-_ça commence par chauffer puis les dernières minutes ça brûle. Ça vous endort et vous sentez les brûlures pour plusieurs heures ensuite. Ça tous les jours pendant plusieurs semaines. Quand vous aurez vécu ça, vous pourrez comprendre. _

_-refuser votre traitement ne vous aidera pas Bella. Le cancer est une lourde maladie, très longue. Le traitement prend du temps. Des personnes n'arrivent pas à s'en remettre comme vous. Vous avez la chance d'avoir un des meilleurs oncologues du pays. Vous avez une famille qui vous aime. Et visiblement vous avez des chances de vous en sortir plutôt bien. Pourquoi les gâcher ? Alors que tant d'autres malades n'ont pas cette chance ?_

_-votre but c'est de me faire sentir ridicule ? _Demandais je légèrement amer.

-_Non j'essaie juste de comprendre votre décision et peut être ainsi vous convaincre que votre petite rechute n'est pas si grave._

_-Vous savez pourquoi j'en fait des tonnes ?_

_-Je pense pouvoir deviner. Votre parcours de guérison s'est relativement bien déroulé. Ça vous a fait croire en une guérison très prochaine. Votre moral est au plus fort mais cette rechute vous fait prendre conscience « inconsciemment » que vous restez encore vulnérable par rapport à la maladie et que le chemin jusqu'à la rémission complète est encore long. Vous vivez cette rechute comme un échec envers la promesse que vous avez faite à vos proches et c'est pour cela qu'il vous ai difficile de l'accepter._

Ce psy était très bon ! En quelques paroles il avait capté mon mal être. Il avait totalement raison. Garrett m'avait répété qu'avec quelques séances supplémentaires, ça irait mais je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête.

_-Vous savez quoi ? C'est flippant comment vous comprenez certaines choses._

_-C'est mon travail, mademoiselle Swan, _dit il en souriant.

_-Dites à Garrett que... je vais reprendre mes médocs. Pour ce que ça vaut. Je vais faire avec._

_-Voilà une bien sage décision mademoiselle. Je suis content que vous l'ayez prise._

Je lui souris. Ayant obtenu les réponses qu'il voulait, il partit. Finalement il avait raison sur tous les points. Quelle nouille...

J'appuyais sur la sonnette des infirmières. Ingrid accourut presque aussitôt dans ma chambre.

_-Tout va bien Bella ? Pourquoi tu as sonné ?_ Demanda-t-elle affolée.

_-Je crois que c'est l'heure de mon injection,_ dis je en souriant.

_-Tu as raison, 16h pile. Je vais chercher le matériel je reviens._

Et elle quitta ma chambre. Je savais que finalement, tout ça était une bonne décision. Je m'en voulais quelque part d'avoir rechuté mais ça ne venait pas de moi. Je faisais tout pour que ça change. Il fallait que j'accepte que mon corps peut défaillir parfois. Mais j'étais en bonne voie de guérison et j'étais idiote de l'avoir rejeté même si ce n'est qu'une semaine.

Une semaine où Edward avait tenu son ultimatum. Je n'avais pas vu Kayla, ni même eu au téléphone depuis l'annonce de ma rechute. Et j'étais en colère contre lui pour ça. Mais je savais aussi qu'il faisait ça pour moi. J'avais besoin d'une motivation et là il avait trouvé la meilleure possible.

Ingrid revint juste à ce moment là avec le kit d'injection. Allez ma vieille, encore quelques unes et ça ira.

_-Et voilà c'est terminé !_

_-Merci Ingrid._

Elle me sourit et repartit. D'humeur presque joyeuse, je pris le livre sur ma table de chevet et me lançait dedans (N/A : en fait c'est ce que je fais dés que j'ai 5 min lol)

**POV Garrett**

Bella avait enfin accepté de reprendre son traitement. Sa consultation avec le psy s'est finalement avéré nécessaire. Edward la connaît bien. Une bonne motivation et un coup de pied au cul et elle repart.

Je pris le téléphone et composais le numéro d'Edward.

_-Maître Cullen j'écoute._

_-Edward, c'est Garrett._

_-Oh salut Garrett, quoi de neuf ? Ça a été la consultation psy de Bella ?_

_-C'est justement à ce sujet que je t'appelais._

Je fermais le dossier de Bella qui se trouvait devant moi à ce moment là.

-_Elle vient de recevoir une injection pour son traitement. Le psy l'a aidé à y voir clair et à lui faire admettre qu'arrêter maintenant n'était pas la bonne solution._

_-Parfait. Kayla commençait à ne plus rien comprendre. On venait voir sa mère souvent avant._

_-Tu sais je pense pas que ce soit un mal que tu es privé Bella de la petite. Au mieux ça lui a botté les fesses pour se décider._

_-J'espère juste que ça ira mieux pour la suite... _souffla-t-il dans la combiné.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le psy est sur le coup et si elle a encore des idées comme ça dans la tête il va discuter avec elle._

_-Très bien. Je suppose que nous viendrons à l'hôpital demain_, dit il enjoué. _Elle m'a manqué ma petite femme._

_-J'imagine,_ dis je en souriant pour moi même. _Bon je vous laisse à votre travail Maître Cullen._

_-Merci bien, bonne soirée Garrett._

_-Merci toi de même._

Et nous raccrochions en cœur. J'aimais donner de bonnes nouvelles bine plus que les mauvaises bien sûr. J'allais me promener dans les couloirs et plus particulièrement du côté de la chambre de Bella.

Je la voyais sourire et lire son livre avec envie. La voir comme ça était tellement plus agréable que la voir se laisser mourir de faim, ne pas prendre son traitement. Tout irait mieux.

**POV Edward**

Il était 23h30, je venais de sortir du bureau. Mes journées de travail était considérablement rallongé à cause de mes dossiers en retard et de tout ce fatras administratif qui me courait après. Kayla dormait chez Emmett et Rose, je n'avais donc pas à me soucier d'elle pour ce soir.

Sa maman lui manquait aussi. Elle serait contente de savoir qu'on retournerait bientôt la voir.

J'arrivais sur le parking de l'hôpital, me garais et montais à l'étage d'oncologie. J'arrivais à la chambre de Bella. Seule la télévision fonctionnait. Elle avait du la regarder avant de s'endormir en oubliant encore une fois de la programmer pour s'éteindre.

J'éteignais la télé et reposais la télécommande sur la table de chevet. Je couvrais un peu plus son corps avec le plaid qui traînait au pied du lit et lui retirais le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains. Marquant la page, il rejoint son amie télécommande sur la table du chevet.

Je m'assis sur la chaise prés du lit et caressait ses cheveux. Je remis une mèche en place. Je me relevais et embrassais son front.

_-Je t'aime ma princesse_.

Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Je souriais moi même. Je caressais une dernier fois sa joue et partit pour rentrer à la maison.

Elle m'avait tellement manqué. J'avais hâte qu'elle rentre à la maison.

**Tada ! En espérant qu'il vous ai plu, je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre !**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Trés long à venir mais en fait tout s'explique!**

**Je pensais pas que ça serait ainsi mais c'est pour le moment le chapitre le plus long de la fiction.**

**Plein d'idée à mettre en écriture, trois jours intenses pour écrire et il est actuellement 1h38 et je l'ai enfin fini! ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça sent bientôt la fin!**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**POV Bella**

_-Allez Bella dernière injection avant la visite du médecin dans 2h !_ me dit Ingrid en préparant la seringue.

Pourtant des semaines que je subissais ça mais moi et les piqûres ça fait bien longtemps qu'on n'est plus amies. J'imagine que le nombre de fois où j'ai vu le médecin pour fractures, points de sutures et autres trucs y est pour beaucoup.

-_Courage Bella, ça va aller_, dit elle en souriant.

Je sentis le produit qu'elle injectait, l'aiguille sortant de ma peau. J'avais presque l'impression de pouvoir entendre un petit « pop » quand elle fut complètement extraite.

Je devais faire la grimace à ce moment. J'ai vraiment horreur de ça. Elle posa un pansement sur l'endroit de la piqûre et rangea le matériel.

-_Et voilà Bella ! Je te retrouve dans un petit moment, bon après midi_, dit elle en sortant avec le chariot.

Je repris le livre que j'avais entrepris de commencer avant l'injection et me plongeait dans l'histoire. C'était passionnant. En fait cette histoire entre ce vampire et cette humaine... leur amour me faisait penser à ce qu'on vivait avec Edward. Moi fragile et lui si fort.

Je devais probablement sourire toute seule à cette pensée.

J'aimais l'idée qu'on s'aime si fort. J'avais bon espoir que notre histoire dure toujours. Je l'aimais tellement. Il était parfait. Un compagnon comme on en rêve quand on est petite. Un père plus que génial avec sa fille. Kayla l'aime si fort. Presque un an qu'il est entré dans sa vie et je n'avais vu ma fille si heureuse de pouvoir compter sur un deuxième parent.

Bref Edward était tout ce dont j'avais rêvé pour moi et Kayla. Et pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'il change.

Sur ces pensés, je continuais mon livre. L'histoire défilait au fil des pages qui tournent. Et avec tout ça les deux heures passèrent vite quand j'entendis un coup à la porte.

À peine avais-je dit « _Entrez_ » que Garrett se trouvait au bout de mon lit, son impeccable sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, probablement signe de bonnes nouvelles concernant mon état de santé.

-_Alors Bella, bonne lecture ?_ Dit il en désignant mon livre, que j'avais fermé et reposé sur le côté de mon lit.

-_Excellente, ça aide beaucoup à patienter_, dis je d'un sourire.

-_J'ai conscience que je t'impose beaucoup d'attente pour te donner des nouvelles mais j'imagine que ça passe mieux avec le fait qu'aujourd'hui les nouvelles sont particulièrement excellentes !_ Dit il d'un sourire.

_-C'est vrai?_ Dis je d'une voix remplie d'émotion et de joie.

Il me sourit en consultant ces papiers.

-_Et bien le traitement est très très efficace. Tu es très réceptive._

_-C'est super. Je suis fière d'y être parvenu._

Il sourit toujours et regarda les notes qu'Ingrid avait ajouté au dossier.

-_Je ne m'avance pas plus, mais on va te refaire une prise de sang rapidement. Si tes taux d'anticorps sont toujours stables et dans ton as très bon, je crois que c'est le grand jour Bella._

_-C'est à dire ?_

En fait je craignais ce qui allait suivre. La dernière fois j'y avais cru et mes examens de dernière minute avaient tout réduit à néant.

_-Et bien si les résultats sont convaincants, comme je les espère, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. Sous certaines conditions certes mais tu vas pouvoir rentrer quand même_.

-_C'est vraiment le cas cette fois ?_

-_Je comprend tes appréhension Bella. La dernière fois a été un coup de massue mais cette fois ci, ça ira. Tes prises de sang cette semaine ont toutes été excellentes. Tes examens sont clairs et ne montrent rien d'inquiétant. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, tout cela changerait hein ?_

C'est vrai j'étais effrayé de quelques choses qui étaient peu probable. Mais quand on me connaît, on sait que même la plus petite probabilité du monde est valable pour moi.

-_Allez, je vais chercher le matériel nécessaire et je vais te faire ta prise de sang. On serra fixé au plus vite ainsi._

_-d'accord._

Quelques 2 minutes plus tard, le revoici dans ma chambre avec le kit nécessaire pour me pomper le sang. Un peu extrémiste comme expression mais pour moi ça me faisait cette impression. Avec tout le sang que j'ai donné je pense que je suis fiché dans tous les réseaux de polices, CIA et compagnie. Mon ADN sera leur nouveau jouet.

**_« Arrête de lire des lectures de sciences fictions, des romans policiers et autres ma pauvre Bella, tu tournes complètement ma vieille. »_**

Oui c'est vrai. J'allais peut être un peu loin.

Je tendis mon bras. Garrett plaça l'élastique en le serrant un peu sur le haut de mon bras et directement mes veines gonflaient. J'avais pas un corps récalcitrant. Un peu d'incitation et c'est bon, me dis je intérieurement d'un sourire.

Je détournais le regard dans le sens inverse quand il approcha l'aiguille de ma veine. Je sentis vaguement l'intrusion de l'aiguille. L'avantage d'avoir Garrett comme médecin. Je ne sais pas d'où il tenait ce don mais je sentais quasiment jamais la sensation de piqûre que c'est lui qui s'en occupait. Que voulez vous, des gens sont destiné à être médecin et d'autre pas.

Il prit la dose de sang nécessaire et retira doucement l'aiguille. Il nettoya la petite plaie que la piqûre de l'aiguille avait crée et posa un nouveau pansement.

Je vais finir par les collectionner les pansements aujourd'hui.

_-Je vais emmener ça de suite au laboratoire pour que ce soit analyser au plus vite et je reviens tout de suite pour discuter avec toi des conditions sous lesquelles je t'autorise à sortir._

_-Très bien chef !_ Dis je en faisant le salut militaire.

Il rit doucement et partit en emmenant tout son petit matériel en partant.

Ce fut une dizaine de minute plus tard que je le vis apparaître de nouveau dans la chambre. Il attrapa la chaise qui restait prés de mon lit. La chaise d'Edward. Et il s'assit.

_-Comme tu le sais, ton combat n'est malheureusement pas encore terminé mais nous sommes vraiment dans la bonne voie cette fois. Tu es beaucoup plus prés de la fin de tout ça que jamais. Donc voici les conditions que je t'impose si je te laisse sortir._

_-Je t'écoute. Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici._

Il me sourit du sourire qui voulait me rassurer.

-_Il faut savoir que tu auras probablement des périodes qu'on dit d'aplasie. En fait c'est une période pendant laquelle ton corps ne produit pas assez de défenses et tu seras donc plus sujette à attraper des microbes. Ça peut très bien être un rhume comme quelque chose de plus important, c'est là que se pose la première condition. Dés que tu ressens les effets d'un rhume par exemple, de la fièvre. N'importe quel signe qui pourrait annoncé une infection, tu viens à l'hôpital. Si tu as des doutes, pareil. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque à ce stade de la guérison._

_-Peut être que Carlisle pourrait venir m'examiner, si tu veux. Pour te rassurer._

_-Excellente idée ! Je lui demanderais. En effet ça pourrait me rassurer et t'éviter des déplacements inutiles. Ensuite, je veux que pour cette première sortie tu te reposes. Ne reprend pas ton ancien rythme. Trop soutenu pour le moment, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es plus sur un rythme de vie « normal », il faut un temps de réadaptation. Repose au maximum, fais des siestes._

_-D'accord. Déjà je serais chez moi, alors je suppose que je peux bien rester un peu tranquille._

_-Exactement,_ me répondit-il en souriant._ Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. J'imagine que la suite va devoir attendre que les résultats viennent._

_-Merci beaucoup Garrett. Enfin, je te serais encore reconnaissante si tu reviens pour me dire que je sors,_ dis je en riant.

_-J'imagine bien oui !_ Riant à son tour._ A plus tard Bella._

_-A plus tard._

Il repartit sans un bruit. Il était pas loin de 18h. Edward allait arriver. Il quittait le bureau tôt pour pouvoir venir me voir même un petit peu.

Voilà pourquoi je l'aimais tant. Il prenait plaisir même à me voir 5 min. Juste pour égayer sa journée. Je savais d'Ingrid, qu'il venait même si je dormais à l'heure où il arrivait. Notamment quand j'avais commencer la radiothérapie qui m'assommait complètement. Un vrai amour.

**POV Edward :**

J'étais en centre ville. J'avais l'intention d'aller chez le fleuriste avant d'aller à l'hôpital voir Bella. J'avais remarqué hier que la douzaine de roses rouges que je lui avais amené la semaine dernière était furieusement fanée. Elle adore les roses rouges.

J'arrivais devant chez mon fleuriste habituel à trois rues de l'hôpital. Il rigolait de me voir souvent.

-_Bonjour Mr Cullen_, me dit il.

-_Bonjour, je viens pour..._

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me coupa.

-_Une douzaine de roses rouges, coupés en biais pour tenir plus longtemps. Je vous prépare ça._

_-Euh oui merci,_ dis je en souriant.

-_Comment va la jeune destinataire de ces jolies roses ?_

J'étais abasourdi comment avait-il deviné que c'était pour une personne malade.

-_Je vous vois prendre la route de l'hôpital tous les jours. J'imagine que vous rendez visite à quelqu'un. Et une fois par semaine environ, vous venez chercher une douzaine de roses rouges, taillées de façon à tenir longtemps. On voit beaucoup de chose,_ dit il en souriant.

-_Elle va bien. La guérison est de plus en plus proche._

_-Je suis très heureux pour vous. Voici vos roses. Ça fera 27$._

Je lui tendis quelques billets.

_-Merci bien. Bonne fin de journée Monsieur._

_-Merci, au revoir._

Je sortis et retournais à ma voiture. J'ouvrais la portière, posant délicatement le bouquet sur mon siège passager.

Garrett m'avait laissé un message sur la messagerie de mon portable pour me demander de passer par son bureau avant de rendre visite à Bella.

J'espère que tout aller bien. La dernière fois qu'il m'a laissé ce genre de message, Bella était au plus bas et j'avais été à deux doigts de la faire soigner de force.

En arrivant sur le parking, je trouvais rapidement une place. Je sortis de la voiture, pris mon bouquet sous le bras et me dirigeais vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. J'arrivais à l'étage d'oncologie et croisais Garrett.

-_Hey Edward ! Pile à l'heure !_ Dit il d'un sourire.

-_oui,_ dis je souriant. _Tu voulais me voir ?_

_-Exact. J'ai les résultats de la prise de sang de Bella. J'en ai déjà parlé avec elle, enfin avant de lui faire, de la possibilité qui s'offre à elle si les résultats étaient bons._

_-Et ?_

_-Toute la semaine, ça a été très bien. Aujourd'hui n'a pas fait exception. Ces résultats sont vraiment excellent. Ce qui signifie qu'elle va pouvoir sortir._

_-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vrai?_

_-Je crains toujours l'aplasie. Mais Bella a suggéré que ton père passe la voir tous les jours pour l'examiner._

_-C'est vraiment super. Elle qui rêve de revenir à la maison depuis si longtemps ! C'est génial !_

_-Je suis content que vous ayez la bonne humeur grâce à ça._

_-Tu ne pouvais pas lui faire un plus beau cadeau Garrett. Quand peut elle sortir ?_

_-Je vais encore la garder cette nuit, être sûr que tout se passe bien et tu pourras venir la récupérer demain matin vers 10h._

_-D'accord merci. Bon je vais aller la voir, en montrant le bouquet._

Garrett me fit un signe de tête et je partis vers la chambre de Bella. Comme à son habitude, la porte était ouverte pour ne pas être coupé du reste et voir du monde. Je toquais un coup et entrais.

_-Ah te voilà !_ Me dit elle enjouée.

_-Comment va ma princesse ?_ Dis je en déposant un baiser ses douces lèvres.

-_Super, Garrett pense que je pourrais sortir bientôt !_

_-Je sais on a parlé quand je suis arrivé. Il ne t'a rien dit sur les résultats ?_

_-J'attends... dit-elle en boudant. Elles sont jolies ces roses,_ rajouta-t-elle en pointant le bouquet du doigt.

Je souriais et lui tendais.

-_Toutes fraîches pour la plus jolie des femmes_, dis je un brin flatteur.

-_Oh merci ! Elles sont sublimes !_

_-J'avais vu que mon dernier bouquet était sur les rotules._

Elle souriait en plongeant son nez dans les roses pour en sentir l'odeur. Elle releva vivement la tête quand Garrett entra dans la chambre. Préparez vos oreilles aux cris de joie. Il se mit au bout du lit et regarda Bella. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et ce sourire se répercuta sur le visage de ma belle.

-_Bella, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu rentres chez toi !_

_-C'est vrai !_ Hurla-t-elle de joie, appuyée sur ses bras.

-_Tes résultats sont excellents. Bien sûr tu connais les conditions de ta sortie. Sans ça, tu es libre à partir de demain matin à 10h._

_-C'est gé-ANT !_ s'écria-t-elle, visiblement plus qu'impatiente.

Garrett rigolait.

-_Bon je repasserais demain, pour signer ta décharge. À 10h tu seras libre. Bien sûr, tu as ordre de te reposer pour les premières semaines. Ne te fatigue pas trop. Je te donnerais un rendez pour dans 2 semaines pour quelques examens de routine. Et si tu ressens le moindre symptôme, ou que Carlisle te trouve quelque chose, c'est retour direct, d'accord ?_

_-Deal !_

Il remplit un dernier truc dans son dossier et nous laissa tous les deux.

-_Alors heureuse mon ange ?_ Dis je dans un sourire.

_-Tu savais !_

_-En fait c'est ce dont il m'a parlé quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure._

_-Ce que je suis contente de rentrer à la maison !_

_-Tu nous manques beaucoup ma chérie, ça va faire du bien de t'avoir avec nous_.

Elle souriait et se blottit dans mes bras. Courage Edward, demain soir, tu dormiras avec elle dans tes bras. Je caressais ses cheveux et embrassais son front.

-_Tu vas en parler quand à Kayla ?_ Dit elle passivement.

-_Je pensais lui dire en rentrant pendant le repas. Elle sera contente et peut être qu'elle acceptera de se coucher sans faire la comédie ce soir._

_-Elle fait la comédie ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

-_C'est son nouveau hobby. Ma mère pense qu'elle essaie de voir où sont mes limites en tant que nouvelle figure parentale._

_-Mon pauvre... j'espère qu'elle poussera pas trop loin. Tu n'es pas son ami, tu es son père, elle doit de respecter._

_-Je te rassure, j'ai pas besoin de beaucoup élever la voix pour qu'elle se calme._

_-Bon c'est mieux alors... je crois que tu vas devoir y aller mon ange. La petite princesse va attendre sinon._

_-Malheureusement tu as raison, soufflais je. Je reviens te chercher demain matin. Avec tes affaires_, dis je en souriant.

Elle m'embrassa et caressa ma joue.

-_Je t'aime. A demain._

_-Moi aussi ma princesse, repose toi bien et je serais là à 10h pile demain._

Elle sourit et se coucha en remontant la couverture sur ces épaules et faisant mime de dormir. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et parcourait le couloir jusqu'à la sortie. Rosalie m'avait dit en début de journée, qu'elle ramènerais Kayla à la maison et attendrait que j'arrive avec elle. Ce par quoi j'avais répondu « _Et Sonny ?_ ». « _C'est sa journée avec son père_ » m'avait elle dit. Je devrais organiser ça tiens. Une journée juste avec ma petite puce.

Mais pas pour le moment.

Pas maintenant que Bella rentre à la maison.

Plus tard peut être.

La route était calme, je n'étais plus dans les horaires d'affluence très forte et même arrivé prés de mon quartier, qui portant d'habitude était assez fréquenté et ce parfois jusque tard dans la soirée, c'était le calme plat. Sûrement du au fait que la température n'était pas super. Bref, peu importe, j'arrivais devant l'entrée du parking privé de mon immeuble. Je me garais dans ma place et remontais dans les étages.

Dernier étage enfin !

J'étais dans le couloir que j'entendais déjà ma petite princesse. Elle devait jouer avec Rosalie. J'entrais dans l'appartement et là je vis que ma petite puce avait fait installé sa maison de princesse dans le salon et que Rose était en train de la coiffer. _«Comme une princesse»_.

-_Papa !_ s'écria-t-elle en me voyant entrer.

Je l'élevais dans mes bras et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

-_Comment va ma jolie princesse ?_

_-Rosalie, elle m'a coiffé comme une princesse !_

_-Et tu es magnifique chérie ! Ça a été Rose ?_

Rosalie se releva en souriant.

-_Adorable comme d'habitude. Ça va Bella ?_

_-Génial. Je vais la chercher demain._

_-Elle a le droit de sortir ?_ S'écria Rose.

-_Elle a eu la permission aujourd'hui,_ répondis je en souriant.

-_C'est absolument génial. C'est Alice qui va être contente !_

_-Je pense que tout le monde va l'être_, en montrant Kayla de la tête, qui était reparti à ses jouets.

Rosalie sourit et mit son manteau.

-_Je vous laisse. On se verra probablement dans pas longtemps avec... ce que tu sais._

_-Bien sûr. Bonne soirée Rose et passe le bonjour à Emmett._

_-Ce sera fait. Bonne soirée à vous deux !_

Elle prit ses clés de voiture et partit en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Je rejoignais ma puce vers ses jouets et m'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-_Tu sais quoi ma puce, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi._

Elle leva son visage vers moi, ses yeux verts me regardaient avec de l'interrogation.

_-Maman rentre à la maison demain !_

_-Pour de vrai !_ Dit elle en se levant.

-_Et oui ma chérie ! Pour de vrai. Le docteur Garrett a dit que les méchants microbes sont parti et ça va mieux. On doit faire très très attention parce qu'elle va être fatiguée mais elle est bientôt guéri._

_-C'est trop cool !_ Dit elle.

On aurait dit Bella, plus tôt. Même enthousiasme. Même sourire. J'avais deux princesses merveilleuses.

-_Tu sais quoi princesse ? Je crois qu'on devrait aller manger chez mamie pour fêter ça._

_-Oui chez mamie !_

Elle courut dans le couloir. Je la suivais histoire de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Elle avait enfilé son manteau à l'envers. Ses doigts n'étaient pas tous dans l'ordre pour ces gants. Son bonnet lui tombait sur le nez et son écharpe était mal mise. Sans oublié ses chaussures. Le pied droit dans la chaussure gauche et le pied gauche dans la chaussure droite.

-_Je suis prête papa !_

_-Ma chérie je crois que tu as fait du mélange !_ Dis je en riant.

Je me baissais pour remettre ses chaussures correctement. Je remettais son bonnet correctement, rectifiais ses gants. Je lui fis mettre son manteau à l'endroit.

-_Cette fois c'est mieux trésor,_ lui dis je en déposant un baiser sur son nez.

Elle me fit un énorme bisou sur la joue et nous partions pour la maison de mes parents. J'avais envoyé un texto à ma mère pour la prévenir de notre venue. Qu'elle puisse préparer en conséquence.

La route jusqu'à la propriété de ma parents était longue. Petites routes dans les sous bois. J'avoue que sur l'affaire, j'étais pas persuadé du bien fait d'être planqué comme ça. Ma pensée me fit sourire.

Je pensais aussi à ma Bella qui était probablement en train de dormir. Ou bien de manger. Ou de lire son roman de la semaine.

Une fois garé devant la maison, je descendis, sortis Kayla de la voiture et nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée de la maison.

Nous étions à peine sur le perron que ma mère ouvrit la porte.

-_Oh mes chéris vous voilà ! Kayla ma princesse !_

_-Mamie !_ s'écria ma fille.

Elle sauta dans les bras de ma mère. Mon père apparut derrière elle en souriant. Il m'offrit une courte étreinte et se tourna vers Kayla pour avoir droit à son câlin lui aussi.

Et dire que quelques mois plutôt, ils voulaient que je l'abandonne avec sa mère. Si j'avais fait ça, Bella irait très mal, n'aurait jamais consulté Garrett. Peut être que Kayla serait orpheline.

Mais tout ça était bien loin. J'avais une bonne nouvelle pour eux ce soir. C'est pour ça que nous étions ici ce soir.

-_En tout cas j'ai une bonne nouvelle concernant Bella_, lançais-je.

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur moi.

-_Je vais chercher Bella. Demain. À 10h. Elle rentre à la maison._

_-Oh Mon Dieu ! mes chéris je suis tellement heureuse pour vous !_

_-ça va dans le bon sens alors pour Bella._

_-ça sent bientôt la rémission selon Garrett._

Il sourit.

-_Bon le repas est prêt ! Et si nous passions à table. Je t'ai fait de la purée maison ma jolie,_ dit elle à ma fille.

Ma fille et la purée, c'était une grande histoire d'amour.

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Nous sommes rentré à la maison. Après un petit débarbouillage, j'avais couché Kayla qui tombait de sommeil. Son nounours dans les bras, elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée en un rien de temps. J'avais remonté sa couette sur ses épaules et avait éteint la lumière de sa chambre.

Ensuite, j'avais entrepris de faire un peu de ménage avant le retour de Bella. Je voulais qu'elle se sente bien pour son retour. Une fois que la fée du logis me laissait réintégrer mon corps, je partis me coucher.

Demain ma Bella sera dans mes bras pour le coucher.

J'avais pris ma journée au bureau. Il était hors de question que ce soit un ambulancier ou quelqu'un d'autres qui ramène Bella à la maison.

J'avais donc ranger la maison. Kayla était à l'école. Tout était prêt pour son retour. Ce que j'avais hâte.

Je pris ma voiture et partis en direction de l'hôpital. La route était un peu plus agitée que tôt le matin ou très tard le soir. Arrivé sur le parking, je me trouvais une place rapidement. Me dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, j'aperçus la voiture de Garrett. Il devait être pour la décharge de Bella.

J'arrivais à l'étage d'oncologie. Plutôt calme comme d'habitude. J'arrivais dans la chambre de Bella, elle était souriante.

Garrett l'examinait rapidement.

-_Et bien Bella, je crois que c'est l'heure de te laisser partir. Tu n'hésites si tu as un doute, des symptômes, tu appelles, tu viens d'accord ?_

_-Sans problème._

_-Et je te revois dans 2 semaines pour un petit bilan de santé._

_-D'accord. Merci pour tout Garrett._

_-Je t'en prie. Passe une bonne journée, repose toi bien, profite de ta famille._

Ma belle sourit. Elle avait repris du poids, son teint était lumineux. Son sac était à côté d'elle. Garrett signa la décharge et me la donna.

-_Bonne journée les jeunes. À bientôt Bella._

Il partit. Je m'approchais de ma petite femme, passais un bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassais amoureusement.

-_Tu m'as manqué princesse._

_-Toi aussi. J'ai hâte de rentrer. On y va ?_

_-C'est parti, couvre toi, il fait froid dehors._

Elle enfila son manteau et mis une écharpe. Nous arpentions les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie, main dans la main. Une petite brise de vent passa à ce moment là. Bella exposa son visage à la brise et respira un bon coup.

-_ça fait du bien de sentir l'air extérieur sur ma peau,_ dit elle calmement.

Je souriais. Presque 8 mois qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors. Nous allions vers la voiture et repartions à la maison.

Quand elle entrait dans l'appartement, elle parcourait toutes les pièces comme pour s'imprégner de l'endroit à nouveau. Elle revint vers moi et se blottit dans mes bras.

-_ça fait du bien d'être là, de pouvoir marcher, faire ce que je veux, te prendre dans mes bras. C'est vraiment bon._

_-Je suis contente que tu sois ma chérie. Ta présence nous a manqué._

_-Et tu ne sais pas faire les queues de cheval de Kayla,_ dit elle en riant.

-_Je suis absolument nul pour ça,_ en la suivant dans son hilarité.

Nous rions ensemble et ça fait du bien. Le temps que nous réinstallions ses affaires dans la maison, midi arriva vite.

J'avais préparé un repas simple mais peu agressif pour Bella. Elle devait encore faire très attention pour son intestin. Elle mâchait beaucoup, découpait beaucoup aussi mais finit son assiette, ce dont j'étais très fier. Elle souriait, visiblement fière d'elle même.

Après un ramassage de table et un peu de vaisselle, nous allions sur le canapé pour un peu de repos. Et ma Bella s'endormit. Elle était paisible. Elle avait besoin de ce repos. Vers 14h, elle émergea en souriant.

-_J'ai dormi longtemps ?_ Dit elle en s'étirant.

-_Une petite heure et demi. Ça t'a fait du bien ?_

_-Oui, je me sens reposée. On pourrait aller voir tes parents ? Ça fait longtemps qu'ils m'ont pas vu debout._

_-C'est une excellente idée. Et ensuite on ira chercher Kayla à l'école. Ça lui fera plaisir de te voir à la grille._

Je souriais. Ma Kayla n'avait pas eu sa mère pour venir la chercher depuis si longtemps. J'étais souvent le papa qui l'attendait alors que toutes les autres petites filles avaient leur moment et je savais que ça la chagrinait un peu. Aujourd'hui elle aura son papa et sa maman pour venir la chercher.

Dans la voiture nous étions silencieux. Bella profitait du paysage. Son expression donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas vu le monde depuis longtemps. Son regard était comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

La maison de mes parents apparut vite devant nous. On descendait de la voiture et rejoignait l'entrée. En entendant la porte se fermer, ma mère accourut dans le couloir.

-_Oh Edward mon chéri ! Bella ! Oh enfin sorti ma belle ? Comment tu vas ?_

_-Bonjour Esmé, je vais bien merci et vous._

_-Je suis heureuse de vous voir mes chéris, venez on va prendre le café._

_-Je préférerais un thé Esmé s'il vous plaît. C'est moins agressif pour mes intestins._

_-Oh bien sûr, ma belle. Je n'y pensais même plus. Allez venez._

Nous la suivions jusque dans le salon. Et nous asseyons. Mon père nous avait rejoint. Les discussions tournaient autour du traitement de mon ange, comment elle se sentait, comment elle envisageait sa vie à la maison.

Et puis 16h sonna que nous partions aller chercher Kayla à l'école.

Bella avait hâte de la voir. Je n'avais pas emmené la petite depuis 2 jours. Les parents commençaient à affluer devant la grille de la petite école. Tout le monde regardait Bella comme une revenante mais personne n'osait l'approcher.

Bon sang, ma compagne n'avait pas la galle ! Elle avait juste un cancer, qui est maîtrisé, ce n'est pas contagieux !

Je serrais plus la taille de Bella contre moi et elle posa sa main sur mon abdomen en embrassant ma mâchoire.

Nous nous mettions sur un côté, proche de la grille pour que Kayla nous voit. Je gardais Bella dans mes bras en plongeant mon nez dans sa chevelure. Ça me calmait.

Les gens et leurs comportements me sidéraient. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je suis persuadé que nous serions le nouvel objet de commérage.

La sonnerie retentit et les enfants commençaient à sortir dans la cour. La classe de Kayla faisait parti des dernières comme toujours. La maîtresse attendait toujours que la sonnerie sonne pour les laisser partir. Mais elle était très professionnelle avec les enfants.

Kayla arriva vers la grille me cherchant probablement des yeux et cria quand elle vit sa mère.

-_Mamaaaan !_ dit elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-_Oh mon bébé !_ Dit Bella en serrant Kayla dans ses bras._ Ça a était l'école ma princesse ?_

_-Oui ! On rentre papa ?_

_-Oui allons y ça va être l'air du goûter._

Nous quittions le parvis de l'école pour retourner à la voiture. Rentrer à la maison fut rapide. Kayla nous avait raconté sa journée à l'école comme elle le faisait toujours quand j'allais la chercher.

Bella l'écoutait avec attention toujours avec un sourire accroché au visage. Ces simples choses comme écouter sa fille lui racontait sa journée, ça lui avait manqué et elle savourait.

Le goûter se passa de la même manière. Chaque moment semblait lui être précieux. Comme si elle avait peur que tout s'arrête. Ou comme si elle redécouvrait tout à nouveau.

**POV Bella :**

Déjà plus de 3 semaines que j'étais sorti de l'hôpital. Je vivais pleinement ma vie, retrouvant un peu de normalité, m'occupant de Kayla, embrassant Edward quand il rentrait du travail le soir. Ma vie était plus ou moins redevenue normale, sauf que j'étais plus heureuse. Edward était là et le cancer me préoccupait bien moins.

Kayla profitait de ma présence. Je la voyais plus heureuse que jamais et ça me gonflait le cœur de joie. Elle aimait que je la coiffe le matin parce que son père ne sait pas faire les queues de cheval comme elle me disait. Je jouais avec elle après qu'on ait fini de faire ces devoirs.

Au final je faisais tout ce qu'une maman faisait avec sa fille. Et rien que ça, ça m'avait manqué.

J'avais mon rendez vous avec Garrett, il y a une dizaine de jours. Mes examens étaient bons mais mes défenses semblaient faibles. L'aplasie. Je n'y pensais plus que la voilà qui apparaît. La vigilance de Carlisle était accrue du coup.

Visiblement c'était une période assez redoutée. Ça pouvait signer mon retour à l'hôpital à tout moment. Après 3 semaines de sortie, je ne m'autoriserais pas cet échec. J'avais réussi à m'en sortir. Si prés du but, je m'en sortirais.

J'étais devant la télé en train de regarder une émission parfaitement débile mais je m'ennuyais. Je n'étais pas autorisé à reprendre le travail et de toute façon je ne pense pas que j'en avais envie maintenant. Kayla était à l'école. Edward travaillait. Je ne tenais pas à le prévenir. Je voulais qu'il travaille normalement sans se préoccuper de moi.

J'entendis la sonnette de la porte retentir. Je me dirigeais vers celle ci et découvrit Esmé tout sourire sur le pas de la porte.

-_Je me suis dit que tu devais sûrement t'ennuyer alors je suis venue te voir,_ dit elle en entrant.

_-C'est une excellente idée, et c'est vrai je m'ennuie mais je ne veux pas qu'Edward le sache._

_-Il doit s'en douter, il est tellement inquiet quand il s'agit de toi._

Je souriais. Edward était tellement prévenant. Avec moi. Avec sa fille. Avec probablement toutes les personnes qu'il aime.

-_Comment te sens-tu ? Garrett a dit à Carlisle que tes examens étaient pas mal mais que tu étais en période d'aplasie._

_-Je me sens bien. M'occuper de Kayla, être avec Edward. Ça me fait du bien. J'ai pas le temps de déprimer, j'en ai pas envie même. Ça va vraiment mieux depuis que je suis sortie de l'hôpital._

_-ça se voit,_ me dit elle en prenant ma main.

Je pensais de plus en plus au futur.

-_Rosalie m'a fait une proposition il y a quelques mois, pour... le futur._

_-Ah oui ?_ Dit Esmé.

-_Elle... on y réfléchit encore avec Edward, c'est pas à prendre la légère._

_-Raconte moi tout ma belle,_ me dit elle d'une voix rassurante.

-_En fait... Rose nous a proposé de devenir notre mère porteuse. Il me reste quelques ovules non atteints par le cancer et Garrett les conserve précieusement à l'hôpital. J'ai vraiment envie qu'on ait un autre enfant avec Edward, même si je ne suis plus en mesure de pouvoir le porter moi même et Rose m'a proposé ça. Je n'arrive pas encore à bien déterminer si je souhaite vraiment qu'elle le fasse._

_-Je pense que c'est une proposition très généreuse. Et vous auriez l'avantage de connaître ses habitudes de vie. Ce qui n'est pas un point non négligeable._

_-C'est ce que je pense aussi mais avec Edward on pense surtout au possible traumatisme que ça pourrait crée pour Sonny et pour le futur bébé. Comment lui expliquer que je suis sa maman mais qu'il ne sort pas de mon ventre mais de celui de tata Rose. C'est très compliqué._

_-Mais toute cette aventure est compliquée Bella. Tu sauras probablement très bien t'en sortir, j'en suis sûr. Tu es comme une super maman pour Kayla. Elle t'admire tellement._

_-Merci,_ dis je en rougissant.

C'est un sacré compliment venant d'Esmé. Encore qu'elle n'en est pas radine. Ce projet de bébé me semblait de plus en plus concret chaque jour qui passe me rapprochant si vite de la fin de l'enfer. J'avais envie de ce bébé. Ce nouveau petit mélange parfait entre Edward et moi. On ara décidément jamais l'occasion de concevoir un bébé normalement mais la proposition de Rosalie était finalement notre meilleur option.

_-J'ai vraiment envie de ce bébé avec Edward. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître rapide mais... je pense que toute cette maladie nous a montré qu'on pouvait supporter n'importe quoi._

_-ça ne me paraît pas rapide. Carlisle et moi ça nous connaît... tu sais quel âge a Alice ?_

_-Elle a eu 31 ans je me trompe ?_

_-Exact. Et quel âge ais-je ?_

_-Celui que vous paraissait ou celui que vous avez vraiment ?_ Dis je en souriant.

-_Bella,_ dit elle en me souriant. _J'ai eu 49 ans cette année. Et Edward a eu 29 ans. Je suis tombé enceinte d'Alice à 17 ans. Je connaissais Carlisle depuis un petit peu plus de 2 mois mais je savais déjà que ce serait l'amour de ma vie. On s'est marié le mois suivant la découverte de ma grossesse. Plus ou moins 3 mois qu'on sortait ensemble, alors je crois que je ne suis pas à la meilleure place pour te critiquer là dessus,_ dit elle en riant.

-_En tout cas, j'envie votre amour avec votre mari. C'est une très jolie histoire._

_-Edward est comme son père. Quand il aime, il aime passionnément et je suppose qu'il fait parti de ces hommes qui n'ont eu qu'une seule femme dans leur vie. Tu es vraiment cette femme Bella. Mon fils parle de toi, et il a des étoiles dans les yeux._

Je savais qu'Edward m'aimait profondément, autant que je l'aime mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point.

-_Je serais très heureuse d'avoir un nouveau petit enfant. Kayla est absolument génial._

_-Merci. Vous savez des fois, j'aimerais avoir rencontré Edward autrement. Je veux dire... il est tellement différent des autres garçons. Il m'aurait compris quand j'avais 20 ans. J'aurais aimé qu'on ait Kayla différemment, à la traditionnelle, dis je en souriant. Et puis finalement ma vie n'est que plus belle depuis qu'il est là._

_-Je pense que c'est pareil pour lui. Il a eu des petites amies, pendant plus ou moins longtemps mais... je savais que ce n'était pas les bonnes filles. Il ne les a pas aimé comme il t'aime toi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois **LA** fille pour lui._

_-Merci._

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Je partis ouvrir, m'excusant auprès d'Esmé. En ouvrant la porte je découvris Carlisle et son éternel trousse de médecin. C'était l'heure de ma visite journalière. Je le laissais entrer et rejoindre sa femme dans le salon.

Je m'asseyais et il commença à m'examiner.

-_On dirait que tout va bien Bella. Tu tousses un peu, je vais surveiller ça de très prêt mais étant donné que tu es en aplasie, je pense que si tu as vraiment quelque chose on va vite le savoir dans l'heure._

_-Un café Carlisle après cette petite visite ?_

_-Avec plaisir Bella !_

Je souris et partis dans la cuisine verser du café dans une tasse, encore une chance, il était tout chaud. Je revins dans le salon et donnais sa tasse à Carlisle.

-_Merci Bella. On dirait que ça va bien avec tes médicaments._

_-Impeccable. Je suis pas encore au top de ma forme mais ça va vraiment bien. Ou alors c'est du au fait que je sois ici chez moi..._

_-Sûrement que ça joue beaucoup. Ce genre de maladie a tout avoir avec le mental. Si tu te sens bien et bien... ton état s'améliore. C'est pour ça qu'on suit beaucoup de gens psychologiquement parlant._

_-Et bien en tout cas, je me sens bien. Heureuse._

_-C'est l'essentiel Bella, vraiment. Et puis tu sais, tes résultats sont vraiment bons. Ce n'est pas forcément dû qu'à la bonne humeur. Tu guéris vraiment. Tu es sur le bon coté du chemin._

Je souriais (**_encore!_**). C'était vrai. La sensation de bien être n'était pas forcément dû au mental. Je guéris vraiment finalement.

-_Je voulais vous remercier Carlisle. Vous faîtes tellement pour Edward, Kayla et moi. C'est vraiment génial. Je n'aurais peut être jamais consulté et je serais peut être morte ou... Dieu sait où je serais._

_-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella. Pour la famille on fait beaucoup de chose, dit il en souriant. Et je n'aurais clairement pas voulu voir mon fils et ma petite fille malheureux !_

_-Moi non plus._

Il me sourit quand la porte s'ouvrit. Edward et Kayla rentraient. Un du bureau, l'autre de la garderie.

-_Réunion de famille par ici !_ S'écria Edward.

-_On dirait bien_, dis je en souriant.

-_Re bonjour ma chérie_, dit il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Il serra ses parents dans ses bras, pendant que ma propre fille se jeta dans les miens, en m'écrasant un énorme bisou sur la joue.

-_Comment c'était l'école, ma puce ?_

_-Bien, on a fait beaucoup de leçon. Je crois que la maîtresse était de mauvaise humeur. Tu crois qu'elle devrait manger des Captain Crunch le matin ?_

_-Oh je suis sûr qu'elle devrait. Captain Crunch te met toujours de bonne humeur._

_-Non maman, c'est toi qui me met de bonne humeur !_

Ma petite princesse. Ces choses là me rendent incroyablement heureuse !

Nous discutions encore pendant un moment. J'avais chaud et froid à la fois. À son habitude Carlisle me regardait, je crois qu'il avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas bien.

-_Un soucis Bella ?_ Me questionna-t-il.

-_Ma température fait des swings._

Il prit ma température et regarda Edward.

-_Bella on devrait aller à l'hôpital, tu as de la fièvre._

_-Allons y _dis je sans réfléchir.

Ce n'était pas la peine de lutter. Garrett allait m'aider.

* * *

**C'est la fin pour ce chapitre, je comptais il fait le triple en longueur par rapport aux autres chapitres lol**

**C'est bientôt la fin de la fiction, plus que 2 chapitres et enfin l'épilogue!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite!**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Bien fière de moi! Moins de deux semaines depuis la dernière publication! Je m'arrange on dirait ^^**

**Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le précédent. Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir, je me rends vraiment compte que j'ai probablement les meilleurs lecteurs ^^ alors merci beaucoup vraiment!**

**Je me suis rendu compte aussi que ce chapitre signait la fin prochaine de la fiction. Un peu de nostalgie je dois l'avouer. Mon première fiction finie ^^ Encore un chapitre à venir et enfin l'épilogue. Sniff ^^**

**Je vous rappelle qui si vous voulez suivre l'actualité des fictions, vous pouvez ajouter ce profil: Hilly Sparrow-Fanfiction sur facebook.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

**POV Bella**

J'avais toujours ces sensations de chaud et de froid.

D'après Carlisle j'étais emprise à un accès de fièvre assez fort.

Je transpirais comme en plein désert et la chaleur semblait tellement intenable que je tournais un peu de l'œil.

J'étais vraiment mal. Garrett m'avait prévenu, les plus petits symptômes seront décuplé dans mon état. Les infirmières s'affairaient autour de moi pour me brancher, prendre ma tension, m'injectait des médocs pour tenter de faire baisser la fièvre rapidement.

Quand Garrett arriva enfin dans la chambre où j'étais.

_-Je suis arrivé le plus vite que j'ai pu. Alors Bella ? Comment tu te sens ?_

_-Mal, j'ai chaud, j'ai froid..._

_-On tente de faire baisser la fièvre, mais rien à faire._

_-Sortez tous de cette chambre... _dit calmement Garrett. _J'ai dit sortez TOUS !_ Hurla-t-il aux infirmières. _Edward, Carlisle, Esmé. Vous feriez mieux de sortir. Bella a besoin de calme et elle crève de chaud avec toutes ces personnes entassées. Emmenez la petite jouer ou... restez pas là. Je te bipe Carlisle dés que j'ai du mieux. _

Je les vis sortir, la mine malheureuse. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais j'avais toujours si chaud !

-_Garrett, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai si chaud_, chuchotais-je.

_-Je vais t'examiner Bella, ensuite on agira._

Et il m'examina calmement, ce qui me changeait de mon arrivée. Écouter mon cœur. Prendre ma tension. Faire une échographie pour voir si quelque chose clochait. On était aller aux radios, au scanner. J'avais eu le droit à des prises de sang pour toute sorte de tests.

J'avais en tout passer 3h pour faire tout ça. Garrett ne voulait rien omettre. Il attendait les résultats et moi je tentais de me reposer.

Je fus réveillé par quelqu'un qui me secouait légèrement par l'épaule. Je me retournais et fis face à Garrett.

_-Bella j'ai les résultats de tes tests._

_-Oh... alors ?_

_-Tu as un gros rhume. Mais comme tu le sais, le fait que tu sois en période d'aplasie, décuple les effets d'un simple rhume. Je vais te garder en observation quelques jours, deux ou trois pas plus. Je vais soigner le plus ici._

_-Je suis rassurée que ce ne soit pas plus grave. Et puis au moins je ne serais pas en oncologie._

_-Non c'est pas faux_, dit-il en souriant. _Je vais te donner tes médicaments pour traiter ça et appeler Edward pour le prévenir que finalement plus de peur que de mal et qu'il peut venir te voir, mais juste lui. Tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos pour te remettre sur pied. C'est le seul qui est capable de rester des heures à te regarder dormir, _dit il en riant.

Il me tendit un petit verre avec quelques pilules dedans et un verre d'eau. Je les pris et lui rendis le verre.

_-Rendors Bella. Tu as besoin de repos._

_-Merci..._

Je me retournais et me rendormis très vite. Avoir chaud, puis froid... ça m'avait tellement fatigué. Le sommeil me semblait réparateur.

**POV Edward**

On avait emmené Kayla au parc mais elle s'inquiétait pour Bella bien sûr. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

J'avais demandé à mes parents de garder Kayla pour la soirée. Histoire qu'elle passe un peu de temps avec eux mais aussi que je suis disponible aussitôt si Garrett venait à m'appeler.

J'attendais à la maison, où le parfum de Bella flottait dans l'air comme une douce musique. Elle avait ré-imprégné l'endroit en 3 semaines et ce parfum m'avait manqué pendant presque 8 mois. On savait que les périodes d'aplasie seraient sûrement difficiles à passer et pas sans risque d'avoir des complications mais je pensais que ça arriverait dés la première...

J'étais en train de penser, assis dans le canapé, la couverture avec laquelle Bella se couvrait pour faire sa sieste après avoir manger à midi. Je plongeais mon nez dans cette couverture parce qu'elle sentait Elle.

C'était pitoyable d'être aussi accro à une femme. À ma femme. Elle ne l'était pas officiellement mais j'aimerais qu'elle le devienne et avec sa santé qui s'arrange, on pourra peut être envisagé cette option. Comme l'envie qu'on avait d'agrandir la famille. Tout ça arriverait quand le moment sera approprié et je sentais que ce moment se rapprochait de plus en plus. Bella allait mieux et l'aplasie ne l'aidait pas mais ce n'était sûrement pas grand chose.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu mon portable qui était en train de sonner. Je le pris passivement. Ça ne dura qu'un temps quand je vis que l'appelant était Garrett. Sûrement des nouvelles concernant Bella.

_-Garrett ?_

_-Edward, j'ai des nouvelles concernant Bella._ Me dit il.

_-elle va bien ? C'est grave ?_

_-Non c'est pas grand chose mais l'agitation l'a rendait nerveuse et sa température faisait vraiment le yoyo. Tout ça a un peu aggravé les symptômes sur le fait. Après que tout le monde soit sorti, je me suis occupé de lui faire passer des examens et de l'ausculter pour voir si elle n'avait rien de grave. Ce n'est qu'un bon gros rhume. Je vais juste la garder en observation pendant 2 ou 3 jours pour m'assurer que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Et je ne veux pas de visite à part toi. _

_-D'accord, merci Garrett pour ce que tu fais pour elle._

_-Je t'en pris Edward. Ça me fait plaisir. J'imagine que tu vas venir la voir ?_

_-Oui je n'ai que ça à faire de toute manière, j'ai préféré que Kayla reste au calme avec ma mère._

_-Oui c'est normal, à plus tard alors._

_-Oui à plus tard._

Et je raccrochais. Ma Bella allait bien. Finalement elle allait bien. Un sourire apparut directement sur mon visage. Je devais appeler mon père pour le prévenir. Qu'il puisse rassurer ma mère et ma fille. Elle devait se poser des questions, en 5 minutes on était passé d'un moment calme à la maison à l'univers agité de l'hôpital.

Je repris mon téléphone et appelais mon père. Sonnerie, encore sonnerie, toujours sonnerie...

_-Carlisle Cullen, j'écoute_, dit il d'une traite

_-Papa c'est Edward._

_-Oh Edward. Des nouvelles de Bella ?_

_-Elle a juste un gros rhume mais l'énervement dans la salle d'examen plus l'agitation avait augmenté ses symptômes. Garrett l'a ausculté, fait passé des examens et soignait. Elle pourra sortir d'ici deux ou trois jours, il veut la garder en observation. _

_-Ah c'est bien, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. On est rassuré de savoir qu'elle va bien._

_-Oui moi aussi. Dis à Kayla que je l'aime très fort et que je viendrais la chercher demain à l'école._

_-Je lui dirais_.

Je raccrochais ensuite. Je me levais et partis enfiler mon manteau. Je pris les clés de la voiture et je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital. La route n'était pas très fréquentée, ce qui paraissait plutôt étonnant. Enfin... il était presque 21h. Ça n'avait finalement rien d'étonnant.

Arrivé sur le parking du centre hospitalier, je me précipitais à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil, Ingrid était justement là.

_-Oh Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ Demanda-t-elle étonnée de me voir.

_-Tu n'es pas au courant ?_ Elle fit non de la tête. _Bella a été admise aux urgences cet après midi._

_-Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est il passé ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

_-Elle va bien. Mais on savait qu'elle était en période d'aplasie et on s'est pas méfié... mais Garrett m'a appelé pour me dire qu'on a plus peur qu'autre chose, c'est juste un gros rhume. Mais avec l'aplasie._

_-Oh ! Je suis rassurée. Katy ? Bella Swan, quelle chambre ?_ Demanda-t-elle à la réceptionniste.

_-516 à l'étage de médecine générale, à côté du dispensaire._

_-Merci_, lui répondit-elle.

Elle monta avec moi, à l'étage où se trouvait Bella. Dans l'ascenseur, nous discutions de tout et de rien.

_-La dame qui est arrivé en oncologie avant que Bella parte, tu sais avec qui elle parlait beaucoup ?_

_-Ah oui, je me souviens d'elle. Des nouvelles ?_

_-Elle va bien mieux. Elle en est la moitié de son traitement de chimio. Et elle le supporte plutôt bien. On est positive. Elle espère que Bella passera bientôt la voir._

_-Peut être pourrions nous aller la voir quand je passerais prendre Bella pour la ramener à la maison ?_

_-Pourquoi pas. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de vous voir. Tout le monde déprime un peu depuis que Bella n'est plus à notre étage. Elle nous apportait un peu de bonne humeur. Néanmoins je suis contente qu'elle ait pu rentrer. C'est bon signe._

_-Même si j'imagine qu'elle était là à égayer vos journées, je préfère quand elle est à la maison. Et Kayla aussi. Si tu la voyais. Si heureuse d'avoir sa maman pour lui préparer ses repas et aller la chercher à l'école._

_-J'imagine bien. La pauvre petite ça a du beaucoup la perturber tout ça..._

_-En fait elle a beaucoup mieux gérer que ce qu'on craignait avec Bella. On en parlait beaucoup. Sa maîtresse l'a beaucoup aidé aussi. J'imagine que dans sa petite tête, ça doit parfois être très confus mais je sais qu'elle a toujours des personnes à qui en parler._

_-Oui c'est sûr. Tiens nous sommes arrivé. Elle dort probablement mais bon. Bonne soirée Edward. _

_-Merci à toi aussi Ingrid._

Je me dirigeais vers la porte qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Je frappais doucement mais n'obtins pas de réponse. Je suppose qu'elle dort, ça a du la crever tout ça. J'ouvrais tout doucement la porte et la voyais là, allongée dans un lit, le visage paisible. Je m'approchais d'elle et la regardais tout en caressant ses cheveux. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient doux et sentaient les fleurs. J'aimais cette odeur. L'odeur de ma douce Bella. Une main toucha la mienne et je rendais compte que ma douce se réveillait tout doucement.

-_Désolé princesse, je voulais pas te réveiller, _chuchotais-je.

_-pas grave... je suis contente que tu sois là. Où est Kayla ?_

_-Je l'ai laissé à ma mère, elle s'était endormi quand j'ai appelé tout à l'heure._

_-D'accord. Je suis désolé de pas avoir tenu et qu'on ait été obligé de revenir ici... c'est comme un cercle sans fin._

_-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma chérie. On savait que ça pouvait arrivé. Tu peux pas tout contrôler à ce niveau. Il vaut mieux que tu sois ici mais que ça aille bien plutôt qu'on attende à la maison et que ça empire._

_-Oui... j'espère que je vais aller mieux vite..._

_-j'en suis sûr ma puce._

_-Prend moi dans tes bras._

Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur son lit et l'a pris dans mes bras. Elle s'agrippa à moi. Je refermais mes bras sur elle et lui embrassais les cheveux. Je la berçais doucement tout en chantonnant comme je le faisais avec Kayla. Elle faisait des ronds sur mon torse par dessus mon pull.

_-Je t'aime ma puce, _lui glissais je doucement à l'oreille.

_-Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime Edward._

Et elle s'endormit tout simplement. C'était aussi simple que ça. Je restais là encore une demi heure, une heure peut être et puis je suis parti. Je reviendrais la chercher bientôt.

_**Quelques mois plus tard, 11 mois depuis la première opération.**_

Voilà 11 mois qu'on s'était aventuré dans ce chemin vers la guérison. Le temps semblait défiler si vite ! Bella était rentrée deux jours après son admission pendant l'aplasie. Tout s'était bien passé, elle avait quelques cachets en plus, histoire de ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation à nouveau.

Elle avait bien supporté toutes ces périodes par la suite. On faisait extrêmement attention à tout. Même Kayla se prêtait au jeu et je dois avouer que c'était assez drôle de la voir s'occuper de sa maman comme elle le faisait avec ses poupons.

Garrett m'avait appelé hier. Il voulait me voir aujourd'hui, selon lui c'était urgent. Et en me disant ça, il m'avait plus inquiété qu'autre chose. Je m'imaginais le pire depuis hier, devenant si imbuvable que j'avais vécu ma première dispute avec Bella. J'avais passé la nuit sur le divan du salon. Et Bella ne m'adressait pas la parole. Ni ce matin en me levant, ni à midi. Ensuite j'étais parti pour ce rendez vous avec Garrett.

Sur le parking de l'hôpital, je croisais des gens, des malades qui se promenaient. Je stressais vraiment. J'entrais dans le hall, il était là en train de remplir un dossier sur le comptoir de la réception. J'avançais vers lui.

_-Oh bonjour Edward ! Je t'attendais justement. Comment vas-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-il, souriant.

_-Pas terrible. Mauvaise nuit, je me suis disputé avec Bella. Ton appel m'a stressé, je suis imbuvable et tu la connais. Elle est loin d'avoir la langue dans sa poche. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_-Viens avec moi dans mon bureau, on sera plus au calme._

Je le suivais dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau. Nous entrons, il me fit asseoir dans un fauteuil et se mit en face de moi. Sur son bureau trônait tout le dossier de Bella et j'imagine qu'il y avait aussi les résultats des derniers examens de Bella.

-_J'ai enfin reçu tous les résultats des tests que Bella a passé en début de semaine. J'ai mis du temps à les examiner parce qu'au stade où nous nous trouvons, il ne faut rien négligé et j'ai donc préféré tout vérifier plusieurs fois, pour ne pas me tromper dans son diagnostique._

_-Et alors ?_

_-On a gagné Edward. Bella a gagné._

_-Tu veux dire que..._

_-Elle a tenu presque 4 mois sans rechute. Aucune cellule n'est réapparu. Son état est bon. Alors oui... Bella est enfin en rémission. Elle n'est pas complète bien sûr, il est trop tôt pour ce diagnostique. Mais elle est en rémission. Ce qui en soi est une excellente nouvelle._

_-C'est... c'est... j'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu veux que si elle ne fait aucune rechute ensuite c'est fini pour de bon !_

_-Bien sûr on continuera de faire des tests de routine pour s'assurer que tout va bine pour elle mais concrètement si elle atteint la rémission complète, ce sera fini pour de bon._

_-Merci Garrett. Merci pour tout. Elle arrête pas de penser qu'elle devrait être morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et que parce qu'elle s'est battu, parce que tu lui as donné les moyens de se battre, elle est encore là, et ça durera encore longtemps._

_-C'est mon travail Edward, j'ai prêté serment de sauver les personnes qui en ont besoin. Bella a été une patiente exemplaire, elle a eu des moments sans mais c'est normal. Si tous mes patients avaient cette rage, cette envie de s'en sortir, mon métier n'en serait que plus passionnant. Je te demanderais de ne rien lui dire par contre. Elle a rendez vous dans deux jours pour une prise de sang. Je lui annoncerais moi même._

_-Pas de problème. Tu as éclairé ma journée. Je vais peut être pouvoir retourner dans mon lit cette nuit._

_-J'en doute pas, _dit il en riant_. Je te retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne journée Edward._

_-Elle sera bonne crois moi. Bonne journée à toi._

Je sortais de l'hôpital, je sautillais presque comme un enfant1. J'étais si heureux pour ma Bella. Elle attendait cette nouvelle depuis si longtemps.

Je voulais faire quelque chose pour marquer la nouvelle. Je sais que Garrett ne lui annoncera que dans deux jours mais j'avais envie de marquer la bonne nouvelle avec un cadeau. Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de plu beau pour marquer le presque début d'une nouvelle vie qui commence. Il y avait eu l'avant maladie, où Bella était heureuse avec Kayla, où l'on ne se connaissait pas. Il y avait eu la maladie, où j'ai appris à la connaître, où je l'ai soutenu, où elle est devenu l'une des choses les plus importantes pour moi, où elle est devenu la femme de ma vie. Et puis il y aura l'après, où on ne vivra plus en parlant de traitement, de radiothérapie, de séjours à l'hôpital, où on pensera à l'avenir, qu'on agrandira notre petite famille.

J'étais atterri en ville, devant la bijouterie qui jouxtait le centre commercial, devant les vitrines. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir, je voulais quelque chose de symbolique, un pendentif peut être. Un bracelet ? Non je lui en ai offert un il y a deux semaines. Bague ? Non la seule que je lui offrirais c'est quand je franchirais le pas de la demande en mariage.

Une vendeuse s'approcha de moi.

_-Je peux vous aider monsieur ?_

_-Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'un avis féminin,_ lui dis je en lui lançant un sourire.

_-Dites moi tout._

_-Ma compagne a un cancer et on a appris qu'elle était en rémission. Du coup j'aimerais lui offrir un bijou mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je lui ai offert un bracelet la semaine dernière. Je ne pensais pas lui offrir un bague. Je préfère réserver ce cadeau pour ma demande en mariage._

_-Je vois... on a de très beaux pendentifs en or blanc, en argent, ou en or si vous préférez. On peut faire faire de gravure, si vous préférez les perles ou bien les pierres, on en a toute une gamme également._

_-Vous avez de la pierre de lune ?_

_-Tout à fait, on a un très beau montage en pierre de lune et or blanc._

Elle se dirigea vers un tiroir sécurisé et sortait le fameux collier. Il était magnifique, rien qu'en le voyant je savais que c'était exactement ce qui correspondait à Bella. Il reflétait l'esprit de Bella.

_-Je le prends. C'est exactement elle._

_-Je vous l'emballe alors, _dit elle en souriant.

Je la suivais jusqu'au comptoir où elle emballait avec précaution le collier dans un boîtier. Elle le déposa dans un sac et le ferma avant de revenir vers moi elle tapa quelque chose sur la caisse avant de relever la tête vers moi.

_-ça vous fera 579$._

Je lui tendis ma carte de paiement. 579$. C'est pas rien. Mais j'ai les moyens et Bella mérite le mieux. Elle me rendit ma carte, mon reçu et me donna le paquet.

_-J'espère qu'il plaira à votre compagne_, dit elle avec son sourire commercial. _Au revoir monsieur._

_-Merci, au revoir._

Et je quittais la boutique. Je cacherais le sac dans ma voiture, elle ne le verra pas. Je retournais à la maison en espérant découvrir une Bella moins en colère que ce matin. Je franchissais la porte, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je m'aventurais dans la cuisine, rien. Je revenais dans le couloir.

_-Edward ? _Entendis-je une voix m'appeler

Je tournais la tête et découvrit ma Bella habillé d'un pantalon yoga en coton et un débardeur surmonté d'un veste de jogging en velours noir, elle portait une queue de cheval haute. Mais ses yeux étaient rouges... comme si elle avait pleuré.

J'eus à peine le temps de penser qu'elle était déjà dans mes bras en train de pleurer encore plus. Et voilà j'étais inquiet à nouveau.

_-Princesse, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_-Je... je... je... je suis désolé,_ dit en pleurant de nouveau.

_-Pourquoi chérie, pourquoi es-tu désolé ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Kayla ?_

_-Tu étais juste perturbé et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'en rajouter. Je suis nuuuulle._ Dit elle en pleurant encore plus.

-_Oh mon ange_, dis-je en la berçant. _T'es loin d'être nulle... c'est moi qui n'aurait pas du être de mauvais poil comme ça. Je ne devrais entraîner mes émotions liées au boulot à la maison. Pas dans notre petit cocon de bonheur._

Elle sourit. J'embrassais son front.

_-Allez souris Princesse. J'aime pas te voir pleurer._

Elle sourit, essuyant ses larmes et déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

_-Viens je vais te préparer un café,_ dit elle en me tirant par la main.

_**2 jours plus tard – POV Bella**_

Edward m'avait déposé à l'hôpital il y a un quart d'heure. J'avais eu ma prise de sang que Garrett avait demandé hier. J'avais rendez vous aujourd'hui pour qu'il me parle des résultats et décidait de ce qui était approprié pour la suite.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de mon état. J'étais toujours un peu fatigué, ce qui était parfaitement normal selon Carlisle qui passait encore souvent à la maison pour vérifier mon état. Je dormais beaucoup, mais mangeais bien mieux. Je me sentais bien, pas de douleurs, pas de gènes, rien ne me contraignait.

Pour moi je voyais la fin du cauchemar enfin. Mais mon avis est purement subjectif. J'aurais terriblement envie que ce soit le verdict de ce rendez vous aujourd'hui. Mais je ne suis pas le médecin. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que je m'étais assez battu pour en revenir.

Je n'attendais plus longtemps quand Garrett vint enfin à ma rencontre dans la salle d'attente et me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau pour notre consultation.

_-Alors Bella, comment te sens-tu ces derniers temps ? J'imagine que ça va pas trop mal étant donné qu'on ne t'a pas réadmise depuis ta montée de fièvre._

_-Je vais bien, je dors bien, je mange bien. Je tiens de mieux en mieux les journées sans être obligée de faire la sieste souvent. Je suis toujours un peu fatiguée mais c'est nettement mieux en ce moment._

_-Bien, j'ai eu les résultats du labo ce matin, pour ta prise de sang._

_-Et c'est comment ? Je veux dire, j'espère vraiment que tout va bien parce que je me sens vraiment bien alors ce serait vraiment injuste que ce soit mauvais._

_-Rassure toi Bella, tout va pour le mieux. Même très bien. On l'a eu Bella._

Abasourdi, comme si mon monde venait de subir un choc. On l'a eu. Ça veut dire que...

-_J'y suis arrivé ?_ Dis je au bord des larmes, de joie bien sûr.

-_Tu n'as fait aucune rechute depuis ta sortie, ton admission en période d'aplasie n'étant pas prise en compte car ce n'était pas du à des cellules cancéreuses. Je peux fièrement dire que tu es en rémission._

_-Oh... mon dieu ! J'arrive pas à y croire que j'ai réussi. Garrett on l'a eu ! J'ai vaincu le cancer, je l'ai eu !_

_-Bien sûr ce n'est pas une rémission définitive mais si ton état reste comme ça pour les prochains mois. Je serais heureux de prononcer ta rémission totale._

_-Oh mon dieu, j'arrive pas à y croire. Je sais que ce n'est pas définitive mais je vois enfin le bout du tunnel. Je me suis battu je l'ai fait !_

_-Et avec beaucoup d'acharnement. Je suis fière de toi Bella._

_-Merci Garrett, de tout mon cœur merci ! Tu m'as permis de pouvoir veiller sur ma fille et profiter d'Edward pour encore de longues années. Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Vraiment Merci._

Il me sourit.

_-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit il y a 11 mois maintenant que le seul remerciement que j'accepterais ce serait ta rémission_, je secouais la tête positivement. _Tu m'as déjà remercier Bella. Tu t'es fièrement battu, tu n'as pas baisser les bras. Tu y as cru et tu es là maintenant. Alors ne me remercie pas, c'est déjà fait. Mon devoir est de m'assurer que ce sera toujours le cas dans plusieurs années._

Je lui souriais, fis le tour du bureau et le serait dans mes bras. Je ne disais rien, il n'y avait aucun mot pour exprimer ma joie.

Il me serra la main et me laissa sortir du bureau. Quand il referma la porte, je courus jusqu'au service d'oncologie pour trouver Ingrid. Il m'avait si fièrement soutenu, elle devait savoir. Je la cherchais dans les salles quand je la trouvais enfin dans une des salles de rassemblement avec plusieurs patients.

_-Ingrid !_ criais-je.

_-Oh Bella ! Ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

_-Ingrid, je l'ai fait j'ai réussi !_ M'écriais-je.

_-Quoi ?_ M'interrogea-t-elle.

_-Le cancer, je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai vaincu ! Je suis en rémission ! _Hurlais-je à présent.

_-Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique _! Dit elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Tous les patients derrière applaudirent la nouvelle. C'était comme ça dans le service d'oncologie, quand l'un de nous arrivait à guérir, on était heureux. Je vis plusieurs têtes que je connaissais, on s'était tous battu ensemble. Ils connaissaient ma désastreuse histoire. Ils savaient par quoi j'avais du passer pour dire aujourd'hui :

_**J'ai vaincu mon cancer.**_

Je sortais de l'hôpital et pris un taxi pour me ramener à la maison. Je sais qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il ne travaillait pas et qu'il suffisait que je l'appelle dés le rendez vous fini mais je voulais le laisser tranquille et savourais mon bonheur retrouvé.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment où je vivais maintenant, je montais rapidement à l'étage et je rentrais en posant mes affaires.

Edward et Kayla étaient devant la télé. Ma puce était allongée contre le flanc de son père, son doudou dans les mains. En m'entendant Edward avait relevé la tête en souriant.

_-Je t'avais pas dit de m'appeler princesse quand tu sortais ?_

_-Je voulais profiter de la bonne nouvelle. Edward c'est fini ! Je suis en rémission, on en a fini de tout ça !_

Ma puce se réveilla à ce moment là.

_-L'est parti le vilain microbe maman ?_

_-Oui ma puce, il est parti. Maman n'est plus malade mon amour._

Elle sauta dans mes bras en me serrant très fort de ces petits bras. J'embrassais sa joue et respirais son odeur. J'aimais l'odeur de ma fille. C'était comme le seul médicament capable de m'apaiser, de me rendre joyeuse à nouveau. Edward nous rejoignit et nous prit dans ses bras.

_-Je suis si heureux ma chérie._

_-Moi aussi, on va enfin pouvoir vivre normalement._

* * *

**N'oubliez pas la petite review!**

**A la prochaine pour la suite, bye!_  
_**


	18. Chapitre 16

**Mon dieu ce que c'est triste...c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, il reste encore l'épilogue et après l'aventure est terminée...**

**Cela dit je me rend compte que j'ai mis du temps à poster mais je manquais légèrement d'inspiration et de temps aussi.**

**En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous donne rendez vous très bientôt pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

**PS: Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les infos sur mon compte fb, sachez que vous pouvez retrouvez toutes les photos pour illustrer la fiction sur mon blog: http : / / hillysparrowfanfiction . tumblr . com / (sans les espaces)**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**POV Esmé**

J'avais dans l'idée d'organiser un repas pour fêter le retour de ma petite puce Alice. Ma fille et son mari avaient vécu si loin de nous pendant longtemps. Leur retour sur le continent devait être fêté dignement.

Tout comme le couple de mon adorable Edward. Bella était vraiment celle qui lui correspondait. Quand je pense que j'avais voulu qu'il se sépare d'elle il y a un an de ça. Que nous avions pu être stupide. Si Edward n'avait pas rencontré Bella. Elle serait probablement... morte. Et Kayla serait dans un orphelinat ou Dieu sait où.

Le voir interagir avec Bella me rappelait tellement mon Edward petit. Il m'avait promis de se marier avec moi, qu'il m'aimerait pour toujours. Je sais à quel point mon fils m'aime et peu à peu il a compris qu'il trouverait une fille qui l'aimerait comme moi je l'aime.

Et c'était Bella.

Cette jeune femme si battante. Elle avait gagné tant de bataille que j'espérais vraiment qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle le méritait probablement plus que n'importe qui. Elle n'a jamais baissé les bras et ça a payé. Et j'espère que ça paiera définitivement.

Je finissais de décorer ma table tout en surveillant mon repas du coin de l'œil. Le gâteau pour le dessert était prêt, les assiettes des entrées étaient au frais prêtes à être servies. Ne manquait plus que mes invités.

Carlisle était dans son bureau en train de travailler ou de lire. Il était probablement plongé dans un énorme volume de médecine. Je montais à l'étage pour le rejoindre.

_-Tu descends chéri ? Les enfants vont arriver_, lui dis je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

_-J'arrive, _dit il en déposant un marque page.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, je sentis tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Il se leva et je le suivis en bas quand j'entendis la sonnette retentir.

_-Ah ce doit être les enfants !_ Dis je enthousiaste.

Je descendis à toute vitesse et partis ouvrir la porte. Je découvris mon adorable Alice et son mari Jasper. J'étais tellement heureuse depuis qu'ils allaient revivre aux États Unis. Je sais Hawaï ce n'est pas autre chose que les USA mais c'était si loin de chez nous. Ma fille me manquait, même si Edward était toujours dans le coin. J'avais enfin mes enfants réunis autour de moi.

Mon Alice était comme d'habitude, toute sourire, spontanée, légèrement explosive, comme je l'avais toujours connu. À son côté, son mari Jasper était plus calme et souriait en la regardant d'un air bienveillant. Ma fille ne pouvait pas trouver mieux comme homme pour passer sa vie. Au fond d'elle elle est juste comme toutes les petites filles, elle voulait que sa famille ressemble à celle dans laquelle elle avait été élevée.

Alice me serra dans ses bras.

-_Bonjour maman,_ dit elle simplement en souriant.

_-Comment vas-tu ma chérie ? _Lui demandais-je, _tu as l'air un peu palote non ?_

_-ça va ça va, on se remet doucement du décalage horaire et on s'adapte à la température._

_-Alice a eu du mal à retrouver le sommeil depuis qu'on est revenu au pays. J'avoue qu'on dort bien mieux sous l'air doux d'Hawaï _dit Jasper en rigolant doucement.

_-entrez mes chéris,_ dis je en souriant.

Alice entra puis Jasper la suivait.

Je dois sûrement en conclure, vu l'heure, qu'Edward & Bella seront en retard... encore. En fait on en prend l'habitude à force. Entre rendez vous médicale, panne de réveil, « c'est la faute de Kayla ».

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau.

Edward ou Emmett ?

J'ouvrais et... Emmett, Rosalie et Sonny se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte. Edward sera vraiment en retard. J'accueillais la famille du meilleur ami de mon fils avec sourire. Je connaissais Emmett depuis son plus jeune âge. Je me souviens quand Edward l'avait ramené à la maison après l'école quand il avait 6 ans. Je m'étais inquiété, j'espérais qu'Edward ne l'avait pas entraîné sans la permission de sa mère. Bien sûr j'avais vu juste. Edward avait proposé à Emmett de venir à la maison sans que celui ci en parle à ses parents. L'erreur avait vite été réparé, nos garçons écopant chacun d'une punition.

Depuis le garçon avait grandi mais n'avait jamais été infidèle à son meilleur ami. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

La petite Sonny me sauta dans les bras pour me dire bonjour. Je les avais conduit au salon où se trouvait Carlisle, Jasper et Alice.

Quelques 20 minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Edward, Edward, Edward...

_-Heureusement que j'avais dit 19h, mon poussin._

_-Mais mamie Papa c'est pas un poussin ! _S'écria ma petite fille.

Je riais. Ma petite fille avait de ces réflexions parfois. Bella souriait derrière elle. Je la serrais dans mes bras.

_-Bonjour Esmé, _dit elle.

_-Comment vas-tu ma belle ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_-Trés bien merci et vous ?_

_-Bien, c'est un très joli collier que tu as là ! Or blanc et pierre de lune je me trompe ?_

_-Exact, cadeau d'Edward,_ dit elle en souriant.

_-C'est magnifique. Allez, entrez mes enfants_.

Je fermais la porte derrière eux. Nous nous dirigions vers le salon, où mon mari avait déjà commencé à servir l'apéro.

_-Eh ben Ed on t'attendait plus,_ s'écria Emmett en rigolant.

_-Mes deux petites femmes ne font pas dans la ponctualité, mon pauvre Emmett,_ déclama Edward, d'un air théâtral.

_-Dit celui qu'on a attendu une demi heure, _dit Bella en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je pouffais de rire derrière le dos de mon fils. C'est tout lui ça. Je me dis des fois qu'il aurait du être une fille. À changer 50 fois de vêtements.

Nous allions trinquer quand Alice nous stoppa tous.

_-Nous avons une petite annonce à faire avec Jasper._

Nous étions tous très attentif à ce qu'elle allait dire.

_-Moi et Jasper nous... enfin on attend notre premier enfant._

_-Oh mais c'est magnifique _s'écria Bella en serrant Alice dans ses bras.

Je voyais Edward sourire en voyant Bella si heureuse. C'est vrai qu'on craignait toujours sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'une personne de notre entourage attendait un enfant. C'est vrai elle avait subi un traumatisme à la nouvelle de sa stérilité définitive. Et même si elle avait toujours une nouvelle solution sur le coude, elle ne pourra jamais venir nous voir pour nous annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et j'avais conscience que ça pourrait la perturber.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Elle était juste heureuse pour ma fille.

Les félicitations jaillissaient de toute part. Ma fille espérait depuis si longtemps de tomber enceinte mais entre le travail, leurs voyages à répétition pour le travail de Jasper. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour eux.

Autour de cette bonne nouvelle nous étions passé à table. Je voyais bien que le regard de Bella semblait triste bien qu'elle soit très heureuse de la nouvelle. J'imagine qu'elle doit ressentir une sorte d'injustice dans tout ça. Elle ne méritait pas qu'on la condamne à ne plus enfanter ainsi. Mais c'était la vie, elle avait choisi de guérir au détriment de sa capacité à avoir des enfants et au fond je sais qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle était tellement heureuse de s'en sortir.

Je vis Edward se penchait vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle eut le sourire immédiatement. Comme quoi, ils s'étaient bien trouvé ces deux là. Il embrassait sa joue en caressant son bras.

-_Excusez moi, _s'écria Edward. _Bella a quelque chose à dire._

_-Arrête Edward,_ dit Bella. _C'est pas important._

_-Ben voyons ma chérie. Allez dis leur,_ dit il en lui souriant et la prenant dans ses bras.

_-Bon d'accord. J'ai eu rendez vous avec Garrett y'a une semaine et... il m'a annoncé que j'étais en rémission._

Il y eu un lourd silence pendant quelques minutes. Personne ne savait quoi en penser visiblement. Bella semblait être stresser de ne voir personne réagir à la nouvelle.

Je me levais et la serrais dans mes bras.

_-C'est fantastique ma chérie ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous tous._

_-La situation n'est pas permanente mais si je continus comme ça, la rémission totale arrivera plus vite qu'on ne l'imagine._

Et enfin les félicitations se mirent à pleuvoir. C'était une excellente pour leur petite famille. La normalité allait se réinstaller dans leur vie et j'imagine qu'ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux que maintenant. Toute la joie que nous pouvions lire dans le regard de Bella et celui d'Edward réuni n'égalaient rien de connu.

Ils avaient toujours vécu avec la maladie dans leur quotidien, elle était omniprésente depuis presque un an maintenant.

Le bonheur allait définitivement prendre place dans notre famille.

**POV Edward **

Cette petit boite devenait de plus en plus lourde dans ma poche. Surtout depuis qu'on savait que Bella s'en sortirait maintenant.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, comment lui annoncer, comment en parler avec elle. Est ce que ça changera quelques choses entre nous ? Avec Kayla ?

Je ne savais pas, tout ce que j'espérais c'est qu'elle pense la même chose que moi. Pourvu qu'elle pense comme moi. Parce que moi je suis prêt pour passer à autre chose.

Je faisais teinter ma cuillère contre mon verre pour avoir l'attention de tous.

_-Est ce que je peux avoir votre attention s'il vous plait. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre encore une fois mais je préfère dire ce que j'ai à dire tant que j'en ai le courage._

Je pris la main de Bella pour l'inciter à se lever. Elle réajusta sa robe et se posta devant moi, une main toujours dans la mienne.

-_Bella ça fait un an qu'on traverse nos épreuves ensemble. Pendant un an j'ai pensé à abandonner la partie plus d'une fois mais j'ai eu raison de ne pas m'écouter moi même, parce que regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. Certains diront que c'est vraiment trop tôt, d'autres vont déjà penser que j'ai trop attendu mais je pense qu'on est prêt. Avec ce qu'on a vécu je suis persuadé qu'on peut résister à toutes les épreuves qui se présenteront à nous dans l'avenir. Mais je dis tout ça juste pour te dire que je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et j'aimerais, si tu me l'accordes bien sûr, faire de toi ma femme. Bella est ce que tu me ferais l'immense honneur de m'épouser ?_

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Les petites rougeurs que j'aimais tant s'étaient installé sur ces pommettes. Je continuais de cherchais sa réponse dans ces yeux, sur son visage.

La seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est se jeter dans mes bras et pleurer. Je la serrais contre moi. Elle me fit face et m'embrassa passionnément.

-_Ce serait une véritable honneur de devenir ta femme mon amour, _dit elle entre ces larmes qui maintenant je le sais sont de joie.

Je la serrais dans mes bras à nouveau quand tous les invités vinrent nous féliciter et nous prendre dans leurs bras.

Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je savais que Bella était la bonne pour moi parce que personne ne serait prendre soin de moi, de ma famille, de la famille dont je rêvais que ma Bella. Elle était plus forte que jamais aujourd'hui. Elle saura être mon repère, le repère de notre fille et peut être même de nos futurs enfants si on se décide à faire les démarches.

Le repas au final avait magnifique. Quoi de mieux, qu'un bébé qui allait arriver, une maladie qui s'en allait et des noces qui étaient maintenant prévues.

Vraiment un repas formidable.

Les discussions allaient bon train maintenant que j'avais demandé Bella en mariage. Elle restait blotti contre moi et son sourire ne la quittait plus.

C'est comme ça que je l'aime ma princesse : avec ce magnifique sourire scotché aux lèvres, à tel point qu'elle pourrait avoir une crampe.

J'embrassais sa tempe, lui prouvais que je l'aimais toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque jour sera nouveau et je ne cesserais probablement jamais de découvrir de nouveaux sentiments à son égard.

Elle s'approcha de mon oreille et chuchota.

_-Je veux me marier le plus rapidement possible..._

_-Tes souhaits seront réalité ma princesse. Je ne veux prendre le moindre risque de te perdre. La vie est définitivement trop courte pour qu'on attende._

Elle sourit et remis sa tête contre mon épaule. Mon nouveau monde ne serait que sourire, rires et joie désormais.

**POV Rosalie :**

Toutes ces annonces avaient eu le don de me donner le sourire. La grossesse d'Alice, la rémission de Bella, la demande en mariage. Ils méritaient tous ce qui leur arrivait.

Bella semblait pourtant la plus heureuse de tous. Elle savait que si elle n'était pas aller voir Garrett l'an dernier, elle serait morte aujourd'hui. Edward serait sûrement au bord de la dépression, suintant le désespoir et Kayla n'aurait plus de maman.

Cette famille aurait été détruit et malheureusement l'annonce d'Alice ne les aurait pas réjouit, du moins pas comme elle l'aurait escompté. Mais cessons de penser à ça. Leur enfer est fini ou du moins presque. Bella est là, Edward est heureux, c'est vraiment tout ce qui compte.

Mais je pensais vraiment que c'était le bon moment pour nous quatre de faire quelques démarches.

Je me souvenais parfaitement que Bella m'avait demandé de lui reparler des histoires de bébés après l'annonce de sa rémission. Je savais que ce n'était pas sa rémission complète ici mais il semblerait que son état soit vraiment mieux. Je pense que l'heure actuelle est vraiment le meilleur moment pour commencer à se renseigner. Ça lui donnera quelque chose à faire, ça nous rapprochera encore plus.

Nous avions largement fini le dessert. Bella était assise dans un des fauteuils du salon en train de regarder Kayla s'occuper de ses poupées et d'apprendre à Edward comment le faire. Je décidais de la rejoindre.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et posais une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier ma présence.

_-Eh ! Je t'avais même pas entendu arriver, _dit elle calmement en souriant.

_-Excuse moi, j'aurais du claquer des talons,_ dis je en riant.

_-Ils sont mignons hein ? _Dit elle en retournant son regard vers Edward._ Il n'arrive pas à habiller Georgia correctement. Ça énerve beaucoup Kayla. Je me demande comment il s'en sortirait avec un vrai bébé..._

_-Je suis sûr qu'il serait le meilleur des papas. Il t'aime tellement. _

_-Si j'arrive à devenir maman à nouveau,_ souffla-t-elle.

Ne se souvenait-elle pas de notre discussion ?

_-Tu le seras à nouveau Bella. Je t'aiderais, tu le sais bien._

_-Merci Rose... pour tout ce que tu veux faire pour nous. Je te suis redevable à vie tu sais._

Je souriais. Elle ne me devait rien. C'était normal pour moi. Si j'étais dans son cas, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi.

-_Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour qu'on commence à se renseigner, tu sais. Je veux dire, tu es en rémission, Edward t'a demandé en mariage. Ce serait un beau cadeau, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Ce serait merveilleux. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses juste parce que tu me l'avais promis. Tu dois te sentir prête. Je suis sûr que ce sera un gros engagement pour toi._

_-Je suis prête Bella. Je ne pourrais jamais faire un aussi beau cadeau à une amie. Tu le mérites, après tout ça tu mérites que la vie te sourit un peu et je veux y participer._

_-Merci beaucoup._

_-On en reparle bientôt ? Je vais me renseigner sur les médecins qu'on peut consulter, je veux le meilleur._

_-D'accord, tiens moi au courant._

_-Bella ? _Nous interpella Edward. _Je crois qu'on va devoir y aller, Kayla est fatiguée. Trop d'émotion_, dit il en souriant.

_-Bien sûr, j'arrive, habille là._

Elle se retourna vers moi en souriant.

_-Dés que tu as du nouveau, tu m'appelles, tu passes à la maison ?_

_-Pas de problème, passez une bonne soirée._

Elle me sourit et repartit vers Edward afin de dire au revoir à tout le monde. Je me postais devant la fenêtre pour les voir rentrer dans leur voiture puis partir.

Emmett arriva derrière moi, enserrant ma taille dans ses bras.

_-Tu lui as parlé ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_-Oui, c'est le moment on dirait._

_-Je suis heureux d'aider mon meilleur ami comme ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont enfin goûter au bonheur un peu eux aussi._

_-J'en suis sûr._

**POV Bella :**

Nous venions juste d'arriver à la maison, Kayla tombait de sommeil. Elle avait peu dormi la nuit d'avant et puis la journée avait été longue, rempli d'émotions.

Je la prenais dans mes bras et partis la mettre en pyjama pour la coucher. Si elle avait faim plus tard, elle viendrait manger.

Quand je revenais dans le salon, Edward était affalé sur le canapé, un sourire béat collé sur le visage. Je m'assis à côté de lui, me blottis contre lui et dessine des choses sans signification avec mes doigts sur son torse. Sa main était venu se placer dans le bas de mon dos et il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

-_J'ai parlé avec Rose tout à l'heure. Elle pense que c'est le bon moment pour débuter les démarches pour le bébé._

_-Tu te sens prête ?_ Me demanda-t-il simplement.

-_Je crois que c'est le bon moment, et puis les procédures sont longues._

_-Oui c'est vrai. J'ai drôlement hâte de connaître la suite de notre vie._

_-Moi aussi. On va être heureux tu verras._

_-Mais je suis heureux depuis que je te connais ma princesse._

Il m'embrassa plus tendrement et plus intensément que jamais. Je commençais de déboutonner le gilet que je portais. La main droite vint m'aider pendant que la gauche caressait mon flanc, en passant tantôt dans mon dos, tantôt sur mon ventre.

Des gémissements s'échappaient de mes lèvres. Les lèvres de mon fiancé se baladaient sur mon cou, ma clavicule, revenant de temps à autre à mes joues, mon nez, mes lèvres.

J'avais conscience sans vraiment l'avoir qu'on faisait peut être une erreur en restant dans le salon mais à vrai dire je me sentais pas franchement en état de rejoindre la chambre. Au diable la pudeur.

Edward avait laissé tomber son propre t-shirt et tentait sans aucun mal de se débarrasser du mien. Nos pantalons respectifs volèrent peu de temps après.

Nous étions en sous vêtements l'un en face de l'autre, à genoux sur le canapé. Il caressait mes bras, picorant mes lèvres. J'enroulais les miens autour de sa nuque, approfondissant son baiser.

_-ça fait plus de 8 ans que je n'ai pas été touché comme ça_, soufflais-je.

_-Je vais te vénérer ma princesse, comme jamais personne ne l'a fait,_ dit il en déposant une kyrielle de baiser sur mon cou.

Il détacha habillement mon soutien en dentelle bleu nuit et s'attaqua à ma poitrine, suçant, mordillant l'un et l'autre de mes seins, les caressant, les cajolant comme on prend soin d'un petit enfant.

Il m'allongea sur le canapé. Il m'embrassait tout le long de mon corps, commençant par mes lèvres à nouveau, puis mon cou, ma clavicule, mes seins, mon ventre, mon nombril. Il prit en main l'élastique de mon string sur chacune de mes hanches en le retirant tout doucement le long de mes jambes.

Une fois le dernier bout de tissu que je portais retiré, il se ré attaqua à mon ventre pour descendre doucement vers mon pubis parfaitement épilé, faisant volé de petits baisers sur toute cette région, alternant parfois en embrassant l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

Je me sentais fondre de toute part à chaque geste qu'il faisait. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux fourrageant dans ses mèches cuivrées.

_-Edward... _soufflais-je de bien être.

_-Je t'aime ma puce, _me répondit-il.

Une main caressait mon épaule, me réveillant doucement. Je sentais les draps sur moi et un corps chaud contre mon dos.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et découvris le sourire d'Edward.

_-Bonjour princesse, _dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

_-Bonjour... _dis-je en m'étirant.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser me renvoya des flashs de notre nuit. Je m'étais sentie tellement femme dans ses bras, tellement femme, ce que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

_-J'ai drôlement hâte de t'appeler Madame Cullen,_ dit il en souriant, l'air coquin.

_-Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Je veux qu'on se marie dés que possible. Le mois prochain._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras ma chérie._

_-J'espère qu'on pourra faire des essais pour le bébé bientôt. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on aille de l'avant, qu'on laisse tout ça derrière nous._

_-Tout ira magnifiquement bien pour nous ma chérie. Tu sais de mon côté j'ai regardé... pour trouver une maison. Tu sais un truc à nous deux._

J'étais surprise et... assez excité de connaître la suite aussi.

_-Alors ?_

_-J'en ai trouvé une, habitable de suite, elle vient d'être remise à neuf. Elle est à un prix raisonnable et on a rendez vous aujourd'hui pour la visiter._

_-C'est vrai ! À quelle heure ?_ Dis-je, super pressé maintenant.

_-L'agent immobilier nous attend à 11h._

Je me levais d'un coup, enfilant un peignoir pour réveiller Kayla. Elle sortait tout juste de sa chambre quand j'allais entré.

_-Bonjour ma chérie_, dis je souriante, encore plus que d'habitude même.

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras.

_-Préparons nous ma chérie, on visite une maison à 11h !_

**POV Edward :**

Nous étions devant la maison. Les yeux de Bella et Kayla s'étaient illuminé à sa vue. L'agent immobilier nous faisait la visite et de pièce en pièce j'avais de plus en plus envie d'acheter cette maison. D'autant plus qu'elle plaisait aux filles et c'était l'argument majeur dans ma décision.

Bella faisait un dernier tour. Je la rejoignis.

_-Alors qu'est ce que t'en pense ?_

_-Elle est magnifique... Je pense que la chambre du bébé serait parfaite dans cette pièce. Je veux cette maison Edward._

_-Alors je vais faire un proposition ma chérie._

_-Notre vie va vraiment être magnifique._

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!  
**


	19. Epilogue

**Je suis méga désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous poster l'épilogue!**

**Mais je crois avoir quelques excuses (recevables ou pas^^). De un, les cours à la fac m'ont pris beaucoup de temps d'autant plus que j'ai du redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas louper mes examens. Et puis les révisions et les examens sont arrivé, je pense que vous comprenez que je préfère faire passer ma scolarité avant mes fictions (même si j'adore les écrire :)). Pour finir, croyez le ou non... c'était dur d'écrire le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. ça fait plus d'un an que je travaille dessus et quelque part je m'étais attaché aux personnages et à l'histoire que j'avais imaginé.**

**Cependant j'aimerais vous remercier pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et en alertes. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction, j'ai été heureuse de voir que les fans étaient de plus en plus nombreux.**

**Donc voilà, merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et je vous retrouve dans de nouvelles fanfictions (et entre autre finir celles qui sont en cours ^^). Merci à tous!_  
_**

* * *

_2 ans plus tard_

**POV Edward:**

Ça fait trois ans que Bella est entré dans ma vie.

Je pense souvent que j'aurais aimé que ce soit pour d'autres circonstances mais quand je vois ma vie actuellement, je me dis que, malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avons eu à subir, ça ne pourrait pas être plus parfait. Notre couple est plus fort que jamais, notre famille est plus forte que jamais. On pouvait tout traverser maintenant. J'en avais l'intime conviction.

Maintenant elle est là.

Kayla est une grande comme elle dit maintenant, elle allait fêter ses 10 ans l'année prochaine. J'avais beaucoup de mal à la voir grandir. Je me souvenais encore de cette petite fille qui avait peur et qui était seule dans sa cour d'école. Cette petite fille aimait se réfugier dans les bras de son papa. Maintenant elle devenait plus indépendante. Et encore j'ai pas encore passé l'étape de « Je l'emmène au collège ».

Je reviens enfin sur la planète terre et remarque que nous arrivons tout juste dans la cour de la maison de mes parents. La même maison qui a vu ma naissance, mon enfance, mes premiers amours et la découverte de mes sentiments pour Bella.

-_Toi tu étais encore en train de penser..._ me dit Bella en souriant, une main sur le volant, les yeux rivés sur la route.

-_Je suis si prévisible hein?_

-_J'avoue. Mais c'est très sexy quand tu réfléchis,_ m'assura-t-elle.

-_Maman c'est quoi « sexy »?_ brailla Kayla derrière.

Cette petite fille avait vraiment les oreilles qui traînaient partout ! C'est pas facile tous les jours avec un petit monstre comme celui ci à la maison.

-_Papa est très sexy ma chérie. Ça veut dire qu'il est très beau_, lui répondit Bella

-_C'est vrai, papa il est très beau! T'es sexy papa!_

Je peux partir par où là? J'ai jamais autant rougi de ma vie et c'est ma fille qui me fait rougir maintenant. Je veux me faire tout petit. Je me retournais vers elle. Elle me souriait cette petite coquine. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Thaélys. Mais la bienheureuse dormait. 9 mois et elle me ressemble déjà!

Thaélys était née 9 mois après le premier essai pour la grossesse par mère porteuse. Exactement 3 mois après l'annonce de la rémission de Bella. Je remercierais Rosalie toute ma vie pour ce cadeau qu'elle nous avait fait avec Bella. Je savais qu'elle avait un grand cœur et d'autant plus quand ça engageait des enfants. Elle nous avait offert la possibilité d'être parents à nouveau. C'était d'ailleurs la marraine de Thaélys.

Au début, Sonny, sa fille, était très jalouse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman avait un bébé dans le ventre mais que ce ne serait pas sa petite sœur. Alors on était intervenu tous les quatre, moi, Bella, Emmett et Rosalie pour lui expliquer. C'est compliqué à comprendre pour elle mais elle a admis la chose et depuis tout va mieux mais elle reste très proche de Thaélys.

Je repris ma place sur mon siège quand Bella se garait à côté de la voiture de Garrett et de celle d'Emmett. Je descendais de voiture. Bella s'occupa de sortir Kayla tandis que moi je m'occupais de ma petite princesse. Oui j'avoue. Je suis complètement gaga de ma deuxième fille. Même si je l'aime comme j'aime Kayla. Elle est devenu une partie de mon univers et son côté très « Miracle de la vie » m'attire plus à elle.

Je pris cette toute petite chose gigotante contre moi et l'embrassais. Je la couvrais d'une couverture polaire. Le temps était remarquablement froid pour la saison. Nous nous dirigions bien vite vers l'entrée de la maison.

Ma mère vint nous ouvrir.

-_Oh mes chéris! Entrez vite! Il nous faudrait pas que cette petite merveille soit malade. Bonjour petite princesse!_

-_Et moi mamie!_ S'écria Kayla.

-_Oh ma chérie, viens dans mes bras_, dit elle à Kayla.

Ma première fille sourit aux anges. Ces attitudes, ces rires. Ma Bella. Celle ci se colle contre moi et caresse la joue de notre bébé.

-_Entrez les enfants!_ Nous rappela ma mère.

Nous entrons et posons nos affaires. Bella récupère la petite dans ses bras et partit dire bonjour aux autres invités.

-_Mais n'est ce pas ma petite filleule que je vois là!_ S'écria Rosalie.

-_En personne_, déclara Bella.

-_Viens dans mes bras ma jolie._

Bella lui passa la petite et Rosalie commença à roucouler prés du visage de celle ci. Ma fille commençait de rigoler dans ses bras. Rose avait eu une relation très spéciale avec Thaélys même si elle faisait tout à fait la part des choses, ne s'y prenant jamais avec elle comme elle le faisait avec Sonny.

Bella souriait en voyant le spectacle qui s'imposait à elle. Elle aimait cette relation que Rose a avec notre bébé et elle adorait Rose. Elle l'a vénéré rien que pour lui avoir offert la chance d'être mère à nouveau. Et ça pour Bella ça n'avait pas de prix.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau pour laisser entrer deux têtes blonde et brune dans la maison de mes parents. Il s'agissait bien sûr des tornades de ma sœur, Ivy et Ever. Les jumelles étaient nées, 7 mois après l'annonce de la rémission de Bella et en avaient clairement fait baver à ma sœur. Des fausses alertes, des allers-retour à l'hôpital. Bref les jumelles avaient été de sacrés cas et ceux bien avant leur naissance.

Les petites couraient vers Bella. Elles adoraient ma femme. Bella en prit une sur chaque hanche et les embrassait à tour de rôle. Les petites riaient comme des folles.

Ça faisait plaisir de voir Bella comme ça. Chaque jour j'aimais la voir sourire, rire et profiter de la vie. C'était tellement agréable.

Je remarquais Garrett derrière elle, qui souriait. Il vint vers moi pour me saluer, suivi de Prés par sa femme Kate.

-_ça fait plaisir de te voir Edward. Je me souviens quand tu étais encore tout petit et que ton père t'emmenait avec lui aux soirées de l'hôpital. Toujours à amuser la galerie_, dit elle en riant.

-_Croyez moi Kate, c'est toujours le cas_, dit Bella négligemment alors qu'elle servait de tête à coiffer aux jumelles. _Doucement Ever, tu tires un peu trop là._

-_Pardon Tatie Belly_, s'écria la mini Alice numéro 1.

Ma jolie souriait. On entendait au loin les gazouillis de Thaélys. Toujours à baragouiner, la future politicienne comme disait Charlie.

Garrett s'approchait de Bella et lui glissait une lettre dans la main en souriant. Bella le regardait avec une grande incompréhension dans le regard. Elle s'excusa auprès des jumelles puis de mes parents avant de se retirer sur la terrasse vide d'âme humaine. Je la regardais au loin.

Elle avait ouvert la lettre et lisait en la tenant des deux mains. Petit à petit son visage exprimait de la joie, des larmes coulées sur son visage, j'ai cru voir une pointe de soulagement, (ou peut être d'inquiétude). Mais ce sont les larmes qui m'avaient d'abord alerté et conduit à la rejoindre.

Je passais la baie vitrée et posais mes mains sur ses hanches. J'embrassais sa joue et posais mon menton sur son épaule en espérant la pousser à se confier un peu à moi.

-_Eh bébé qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ?_ Dis je en chuchotant.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me donna la lettre que Garrett lui avait donné quelques minutes plus tôt.

_**Chère Bella,**_

_**J'ai bien conscience que si je t'avais donné les résultats de tes dernières analyses, tu aurais été dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré t'écrire cette lettre pour que tu puisses apprécier la qualité de la nouvelle avec la personne de ton choix et pas forcément que ton médecin.**_

_**J'ai eu tes résultats ce matin et j'ai été surpris. **_

_**Surpris de la façon avec laquelle tu as lutté sans jamais baisser les bras. Tu as été forte depuis le début et les moments de relâchement ne sont rien comparé au nombre de fois où tu as tenu bon.**_

_**Reste que ces moments où tu as tenu bon semble payer aujourd'hui. Je suis triste de t'annoncer que nos entrevues auront lieu beaucoup moins fréquemment maintenant que je t'annonce officiellement que tu es en rémission totale.**_

_**On se voit toujours pour un petit contrôle tous le mois mais je crois que mon travail se finit ici Bella. Je suis sûr que tu ne regretteras pas de t'être adressé à moi i ans.**_

_**Avec toute mon amitié, Garrett.**_

Suis je imbécile ? Avais-je bien lu entre les lignes ? Bella en rémission totale ? Calvaire fini ?

Je la regardais pour sonder son regard, un sourire ornait maintenant son magnifique visage encore strié par ses larmes. Mais maintenant je savais que c'était des larmes de joie, de bonheur, de soulagement. Nous en avions fini avec ce foutu cancer, la vie s'ouvrait vraiment à nous. On allait profiter de nos petites filles, profiter de nos vies comme on aurait toujours du le faire. Voyager peut être, renouveler nos vœux probablement.

C'était notre plus grande réussite.

C'était sa plus grande réussite.

Parce qu'elle en avait enfin fini avec tout ça : les séjours à l'hôpital, les analyses à répétition. FI-NI !

Je la prenais dans mes bras et la serrais de toutes mes forces pour je ne sais quelle raison. Être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve.

-_La vie commence maintenant,_ dit elle dans mon cou.

-_Ma vie a réellement commencé le jour où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois ma chérie. Elle ne s'arrêtera jamais._

Elle opinait contre mon épaule, avant d'entreprendre de rentrer à l'intérieur. Je la retenais légèrement, l'embrassais, puis la suivais.

Nous rentrions à l'intérieur, je faisais un signe de remerciement à Garrett, qu'il me retourna. Je lui devais beaucoup.

Bella se plaça au centre de la pièce, attirant l'attention de tous.

-_J'ai une sacré bonne nouvelle pour vous tous !_ S'écria-t-elle visiblement très heureuse.

Tout le monde l'a regardait, surpris mais aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Moi je souriais, je savais.

-_Je suis officiellement guéri. Je suis en rémission totale._

Et les hurlements, les cris de joie jaillirent de toute part autour d'elle, mais aussi autour de moi. La joie était dans la pièce, irradiant chaque personne présente. Même notre petite dernière qui pourtant ne comprenait rien de ce que Bella avait dit, riait et criait pour garder sa place dans l'attention de ses semblables.

Et c'est dans cette ambiance que la plupart du repas s'est passé. Comme si cette nouvelle était la conclusion de cette page pour passer à la prochaine. Quand vint le dessert, ma mère qui se trouvait en bout de table comme à chaque repas de famille, se leva et fit toquer sa cuillère contre son verre.

-_Je voudrais porter un toast à notre magnifique famille. À ta rémission Bella, à notre petite princesse Thaélys qui ne cesse d'illuminer nos vies à tous._

Ça pour nous illuminer la vie, elle l'avait fait. Je me rappelle le jour où Rose est arrivé en courant à la maison après son rendez vous avec son médecin. Elle était arrivé essoufflé devant la porte quand on avait ouvert mais elle souriait à pleines dents.

**_Flash Back :_**

-_Rose qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_ S'écria Bella quand elle lui avait ouvert. _Entre, on va parler à l'intérieur._

Rose s'assit sur notre canapé tout en continuant à sourire. C'est son traitement pour l'ovulation qui l'a fait planer comme ça ? Je m'asseyais à côté d'elles et attendais qu'elle nous en dise plus.

Elle reprenait doucement son souffle et posa sa main sur la jambe de Bella.

-_ça a marché Bella_, dit elle d'un coup.

Je vous explique pas le boulot dans ma tête à ce moment là pour remettre tous les événements en place. Savoir de quoi elle parlait relevait pour moi du pire des défis. Je les regardais avec incompréhension, Bella semblait dans le même état que moi.

Puis tout à coup, tout reprit son sens dans mon esprit. Rose avait rendez vous au médecin mais Bella n'avait pas pu l'accompagner et je n'avais pas pu rentrer du bureau à temps, voilà pourquoi on était tous les deux à la maison aujourd'hui.

Ça avait marché ?

Bella semblait avoir compris aussi, le sourire de Rose s'étira de plus en plus sur son son visage. Bella lui sauta dans les bras.

Notre famille allait s'agrandir.

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Mais ce dont je me souviendrais probablement toute ma vie, c'est sa naissance. Je bénirai ce jour probablement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_**Flashback**_

Emmett venait d'appeler, Rose avait été transféré à l'hôpital il y a 1h après avoir eu des contractions toute la journée.

Nous n'avions pas mis de temps à nous mettre en route, laissant Kayla à ma mère pour qu'elle la garde jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, c'était la folie, Emmett nous avait attendu en bas vers les portes d'entrée, en faisant les cents pas. Il était nerveux pour Rose. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien pour elle et que le bébé irait bien. On s'était dirigé vers lui mais sans pour autant perdre sa nervosité (bien palpable!).

Nous montions à l'étage des salles de travail. Rose était là transpirante, elle avait mal. Emmett nous avait informé qu'elle avait refusé la péridurale (il avait précisé qu'il en avait été de même pour Sonny). Bella s'était approché d'elle.

-_Excuse moi Bella je pensais que ça attendrait un jour ou deux de plus_, gémit-elle.

_-Eh t'excuse pas pour ça on sait jamais quand ça se déclare. Comment tu te sens ? T'en es où ?_ Continua Bella.

-_ça va mais ça fait un mal de chien... d'après le médecin le travail est rapide..._ dit elle avant d'être assaillie par une nouvelle contraction.

Bella s'installa à côté d'elle pour la soutenir. Je préférais les laisser pendant ce moment, c'était elles deux. Emmett et moi étions assis sur la petite banquette dans le coin de la chambre à les regarder faire.

Presque 1h30 plus tard, Bella se tourna vers nous, très zen. On aurait dit qu'elle vivait exactement la même chose que Rosalie.

-_Edward, va chercher une sage femme, elle pense que quelque chose est différent._

_-De suite chérie._

Je courais dans le couloir à la recherche d'une sage femme. En fait ça a pas été compliqué, on est au bon étage. Une sage femme me suivit dans la chambre et examina Rose.

-_On dirait bien que ce petit bébé est pressé de nous rejoindre ! Rosalie je vais vous demander de pousser, la tête est vraiment bien engagé, je pense qu'on va vite la voir._

Et Rose s'était mise à pousser. Moi j'avais des bouffées de chaleur, la pièce autour de moi devenait de plus en plus flou et puis d'un coup... le trou noir.

**POV Bella :**

J'aidais Rose pendant les poussées et quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'écroulait par terre. Je me tournais vers les garçons pour connaître l'identité du fautif. Edward était écroulé par terre pendant qu'Emmett tentait de le rafraîchir avec un linge humide.

-_Rah ! Edward t'es qu'une chiffe molle nom de Dieu ! Tu vas louper la naissance de ton enfant !_

Rosalie continuait de pousser. Ses contractions étaient fortes. Tout à coup la tête du bébé sortit. Tout se passa très vite et le bébé était là.

-_Vous avez été fantastique Rosalie. Bella je vous présente votre petite fille_, dit la sage femme en me souriant.

Elle me tendit le bébé. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward reprit connaissance. L'infirmière l'examina rapidement s'assurant qu'il ne s'était pas blessé en tombant. Il se releva doucement et s'approcha de moi. Emmett avait rejoint Rosalie et la félicitait.

L'infirmière reprit la petite pour la nettoyer et lui procurer les premiers soins. Je pris Edward dans me bras, j'étais tellement émue...

**POV Edward**

Non mais j'assure pas là ! Je suis tombé dans les pommes pour la naissance de ma fille ! Pourtant je savais que malgré ça ça resterait l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Et voilà comment cette petite grenouille était entré dans nos vies. Thaélys était un merveilleux bébé. Même Bella le disait. C'était un ange.

Notre vie n'était pas parfaite ça c'était indéniable mais elle était parfaite à nos yeux. Nous avions une grande famille, deux magnifiques filles, nous étions un couple heureux. Que demander de plus ?

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fin!

Des avis pour le final?

A bientôt ^_^


End file.
